A New Adventure
by MoonPrincess1989
Summary: As Kagome gets ready to go home for a few days after the final battle, she's startled by Kirara and falls into the well with her which causes her to be transported to a whole new world....will this be a new adventure for her and Kirara?
1. One Adventure Ends and Another Begins

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto sadly.

* * *

After the final battle Kagome looked at Inuyasha remembering she promised him he could have the wish and smiled," Do you know what you want to wish for?"

Inuyasha shook his head and gave her a small smile, "No, give me a few days to think about it. I've come to realize that I'm fine as a hanyou and don't need to be a full demon to be worth something." He looked at her and smiled a sincere smile, "and I have you to thank for that."

Kagome grinned and nodded her head. "No problem then, I'm going to go home a visit my family for a few days and when I get back you can make your wish."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as Shippo jumped into her arms and looked up at her smiling, " Can you bring some candy back?" he asked as Rin jumped up and down saying please over and over again. Kagome laughed and nodded her head, "Of course, in fact I'll bring everyone back something. Especially those herbs you asked for Kaede" looking at the old Miko.

She looked up at everyone and smiled. She was glad all of her friends made it through the final battle, and were well. Sesshoumaru and his pack which consisted of Rin, AhUn and Jaken even joined up with their group and was now their ally. Although that didn't mean he and Inuyasha didn't argue every now and then. Miroku and Sango were finally engaged now that his wind tunnel was gone and Sango had Kohaku back. She noticed Koga was nowhere to be seen and hoped he went to go see Ayame, they were meant for each other even if he didn't know it.

"We look forward to your return Lady Kagome," Miroku replied as she moved to sit on the lip of the well. She looked at everyone and could see they were all in agreement. "Have fun Kagome," Sango said with a smile and I nodded at her grinning, "I will."

Just as she was about to jump in the well Kirara jumped on her lap to say goodbye in her own way and startled her. Kagome let out an eep and fell backwards into the well with Kirara in her arms. As they fell backwards she saw some of her friends startled faces as the well begin to glow a green color instead of the normal blue color. 'Oh this cannot be good' she thought as she landed at the bottom. She looked up hoping to see the roof of the well house but all she could see was clear blue sky, 'maybe I'm still in the Feudal Era' she thought as she looked down notice that Kirara was with her. 'That must be it, since Kirara is still with me, the well probably didn't work because she fell into it with me' she smiled and looked down at Kirara. "I guess we should go up and let everyone know where ok" she got a meow in response and started to climb up the vines with Kirara on her shoulder.

As she got to the top she looked around and noticed something that was off about the field. The God Tree looked older than it did even in her own time. 'What is going on, this isn't the Feudal Era or my time?' Kirara meowed to get her attention, letting her know she noticed the difference too when all of sudden she started to hiss from her spot on her shoulder. Kagome looked up just in time to notice four guys surrounding her with daggers out in front of them pointing at her and Kirara. Kagome gave a nervous laugh and said, "Uh…Hi…" The guy closest to her step forward and demanded rather then asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the rest will be longer.

Plus give me some feedback on who you think i should pair Kagome with. The choices are Naruto, Sauske or Kakashi.

MoonPrincess1989: So how do you think the first chapter went?

Lunarfairyprincess1989: I love it!

Inuyasha: *snorts* You would since you've been on her case to write one. *looks at the author* Oi why the hell am i so nice to that wench!?

Lunarfairprincess1989 and MoonPrincess1989 look at Kagome: Would you please?

Kagome: *grins* Sure *looks at Inuyasha as he backs away slowly* Inuyasha SIT boy!! *Inuyasha slams into the gorund* Sorry about him, he hasn't had his ramen yet so ignore him, i thought it was a great first chapter

MoonPrincess1989: Thank you it took me a few tries to get it to sound good *grins* Inuyasha you should be nice and ask our nice audience to review our story or i'll throw your ramen away.

Inuyasha: feh ok ok *looks at reviewers* make sure to review so she can get some feedback *walks over to the author* There can i have my ramen now?

MoonPrincess1989: *hands him the bowl and smiles* Of course here you go *waves at the reviewers* hope to hear from you soon!


	2. Explanations Part 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. However Natsuki, Tomo and Rai are all mine.

A/N: I just wanted to thank the following people for the reviews they gave me, i appreciate them!

LunarFairyPrincess1989

merlyn1382

Death Marss

kumiko210

LoVeKaGoMe4EvA

SuicidalxDolly

Sugar0o

* * *

Kagome looked around the office she was now sitting in. She couldn't quite get comfortable with all of the eyes on her. She petted Kirara to calm her and to calm herself. She didn't know where she was or why all of sudden she was sitting in front of a man that was glaring at her like she was going to attack all of sudden.

'Why does it always seem like someone wants to kill me' she thought looking around at the people who apprehended her at the well think back to what happened.

_~Flash Back~_

"_I said who are you?" the one who stepped forward demanded again._

_I looked at him and noticed that he seemed to be the leader of this particular group. She noticed that he was a little taller than Inuyasha making him 5'9 with short dark brown hair with piercing green eyes that seem to sizing her up._

_He had on clothing that she has never seen before which consisted of black pants that seemed to be like a second skin, a green vest that seemed to have many pockets and some kind of bandana that had a piece of metal in the middle with a picture of lightning. On his right hip where the vest ended he had some kind of pouch and attached to his right thigh was another one. He had a shirt sleeved black shirt underneath his vest but from his hands up to his shoulders was wrapped in bandages. On his feet was some version of sandals although she had never seen any like them before in her time on men._

_She looked at the rest of the men and they all had different variations of the same outfit, the only thing that seemed to be the same was the bandana with the piece of metal in the middle with the lightning shown on it. 'Strange, are they all in some kind of group and the flame is their symbol or something' she thought looking at all of them._

_She looked back to the leader and noticed he was getting irritated that she had yet to answer him. 'Well I better answer him before they decide they would rather dice me up with those dagger thingies'. She sat up straighter and petted Kirara to let her know that everything was alright. Kagome watched Kirara as she relaxed but her eyes on the men knowing if they tried to harm her mistress she would protect her._

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi" she replied with a bow and then looked at them with a nervous smile, "and you are?"_

_The man looked her up and down, "What village are you from?" asking while ignoring her question._

"_I know this is going to sound strange but I don't belong to any other villages around here, in fact I don't know where I even am." She replied looking him in the eyes._

_The man looked into her eyes trying to find a lie in her words but could tell that she was telling the truth. "My name is Tomo, and this is my squad. We are from the Village hidden in the Clouds. I would like it if you accompanied me to see the __Raikage__ of our village since we have found you in our lands" he stated while turning and indicating that she should follow._

_Kagome couldn't believe that he demanded that she follow him as if she was a dog. She glared as she got up and followed him, after all she had no idea where she was and this way she could get some answers to her questions. She glanced behind her and noticed that each of the men had spaced around her just in case she decided to run. Kirara sat on her should tense and ready to protect her from any danger. Kagome felt relieved that at least she wasn't alone in some new place. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

The door opened and in walked a man wearing a strange hat, a long white jacket over what seemed be a similar outfit to Tomo's outfit. As soon as the man sit down and looked at her she noticed the similarities between the two men, she could obviously tell they were related.

The older man had the same color hair but instead of green eyes he had a light blue eyes and his dark brown hair was lined with gray. She could tell that by looking in his eyes he had seen a lot over the course of his life. 'I wonder if he has the same manners as hi son?' she thought idly.

Rai looked over the girl that her son brought in and noticed that she was not only dressed strangely but her cat had two tails. That wasn't a common sight at all. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his son, "So what do you know about our guest Tomo?" completely ignoring Kagome.

Kagome glared at the man and seethed, 'Who the hell does he think he is. First I'm basically told that I had to come along and it didn't matter if I didn't want too and know they are acting as if I'm not even here' she thought.

Tomo glanced her way one more time and noticed she was getting irritated. He didn't know why but he found it amusing, maybe it was because she reminded him of her sister. He turned to his father and replied, "She claims her name is Kagome Higurashi and that she is not from any village around here."

"Impossible, she has to be from some village around here" Rai exclaimed staring at his son.

Kagome finally got fed up with being ignored and stood up glaring at the two men, "First of all I'm not a liar, what I told you some was the truth I have no reason to lie. Second of al if you have questions ask me and stop acting as if I'm not in the room," she snapped while breathing angrily. She then noticed that two men wearing all back and a mask were on either side of her tensed and ready for action. Kirara started hissing from her spot on Kagome's shoulder ready to attack. Kagome finally realized that she shouldn't have snapped especially since she needed answers and she definitely was not going to get them if she acted like a hot tempered brat.

"I apologize for the outburst" she stated as she bowed her head, "I just do not like it when people talk about me as if I'm not present" she finished giving the man an apologetic smile.

She was startled when the man let a loud laugh and looked at her grinning, "You're feisty, I like that. I would like to apologize for acting as if you did not exist and calling you a liar. However, I am only protecting my citizens and since I do not know of back ground I must consider you a threat. Especially since you appeared out of nowhere so close to my village" he replied.

Kagome relaxed and smiled, "I understand completely and I will cooperate fully to answer your questions the best I can."

Rai nodded and looked at the AnBu and Tomo's team, "You are dismissed, go on and relax for now."

Kagome watched with eyes that widened as Tomo's team and the men dressed in black who were apparently named AnBu disappear from the room in a cloud of smoke. 'That definitely different, where the hell did the Jewel send me now?'

Rai nodded for Tomo to have a seat and looked at Kagome, "Now Miss Higurashi would you please kindly explain where you came from and how you appeared near the well outside of this village."

"Please call me Kagome, Mr…."

"My name is Rai Kido and I am the Raikage of the village hidden in the clouds known as Kumogakure" he stated as if she knew what all the big words meant.

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about, why are these villages hidden? Do you not want people to find you? Do you…"

But she was interrupted when Rai raised his head giving her a small smile, "Kagome calm down and breath, we have all the time in the world to answer your questions. Now how about we start with you telling us why you were the well."

Kagome nodded and sat back to get comfortable, "This will be a long story. It all started on my fifteenth birthday. I was pulled down the well by a centipede youkai and 500 years into the past known as the Feudal Era, when I was getting my little brothers soccer ball….. so after the final battle I asked Inuyasha if he would like to make his wish. He said he needed a few days to think about it and he would tell me when I came back from visiting my family. However, when Kirara jumped on my lap to say goodbye I was startled and fell back into the well with her. Instead of the usual blue light that would take me home, the well glowed green and I ended up here."

Kagome stopped and looked at Tomo and Rai, "Any questions?"

"Which command did you use?" Tomo asked.

She smirked, "Well since his ears reminded me of a dog I used the command sit."

"So you were born with this jewel inside of your body because you were Kikyo's reincarnation?" Rai asked for clarification.

Kagome nodded and adjusted to get comfortable again petting Kirara.

Tomo asked the question she was waiting for them to ask, "How was the jewel created?"

Kagome smiled and said, "The jewel was created by the battle of the great Miko named Midoriko and a powerful youkai. She was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many youkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten youkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel" she paused and looked her audience and was surprised that they were very engrossed into her story.

She smiled and continued on, "The jewel was controlled by various humans and youkai for several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered by a group of youkai taijiya in the centipede youkai Mistress Centipede. So the youkai taijiya entrusted the Jewel with another Miko named Kikyo due to her powerful purifying powers. However her guardianship of the Jewel lead to her untimely demise by a youkai named Naraku. Naraku was once known as Onigumo. Onigumo was a human bandit that Kikyo cared for after he had been burned so badly and was unable to move. Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo and was angered when he learned that her heart belonged to a hanyuo known as Inuyasha. Once he had found out that they were going to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha human so she would no longer have to guard the jewel and could live her life a normal woman. In his anger he sold his soul to a horde of youkai, and those youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of Onigumo and thus Naraku was born. Naraku then disguised himself as Kikyo and Inuyasha, and tricked each other into hating each other by making them believe they had betrayed one another. The purpose of his plan is to steal the jewel and corrupt it with their hatred and bitterness. Inuyasha is sealed to a tree for fifty years, and Kikyo was injured by a fatal blow she believed Inuyasha had given her and dies believing that Inuyasha is responsible for her death. Before she died she told her younger sister Kaede to burn the jewel with her body so that she could take it to the afterlife with her" she replied.

Rai looked outside and noticed it had gotten dark. He motioned for his son to stand and smiled at Kagome, "You are welcome to stay here and tomorrow I will answer any questions that you have, but you look tired so I would suggest you get some sleep."

Kagome nodded and smiled gratefully, "thank you for you hospitality."

"It is not problem, Tomo will show you to your room." Tomo nodded and led her to her room.

After making sure she was comfortable, Tomo returned to his father, "So you believe her?

"I could sense no deceit from her, so she may stay here a long as it takes for her to find a way home" Rai replied.

"And if she cannot find her way home?" Tomo inquired.

"If it comes to that we will all discuss it, for now we should all get some sleep" Rai said as headed to his room.

* * *

Translations:

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Demon

Taijiya: Slayer

Raikage: Lightning Shadow

Rai: lightning; thunder

Tomo: Twin

A/N:Please remember to let me know who you want Kagome paired with!

MoonPrincess1989: Well here is the second chapter!

Lunarfairyprincess1989: And it was a brilliant chapter *grins*

Kagome: I agree!

Inuyasha: *growls* why the hell am I not in this chapter?

Moonprincess1989: Because this chapter was all about explaining how Kagome ended up in this dimension. *sighs*

Lunarfairprincess1989: I would be nice if I were you, she could have you appear later and kill you off right away you know.

Inuyasha: *pales and lowers his ears looking at MoonPrincess* I'm sorry, I'll be nicer.

Kagome: *grins and pats Inuyasha's head* that's a good boy, here's your ramen *Inuyasha grabs the bowl and starts devouring it*

*Tomo walks in and looks around*

MoonPrincess1989: *grabs Tomo and grins* I'm so glad you could make it, don't you have something to tell the audience?

Tomo:*smiles and nods* Please review and let her know how this chapter was.


	3. Explanations Part 2

A/N: I put a poll up on my profile with the names of characters that reviewers said they wanted to see Kagome with, so please go there and vote.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss

merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M

I apologize if I missed anyone! Enjoy the chapter and sorry for the long wait!

* * *

~Next Morning~

Kagome groaned as the sun filtered through the room and Kirara started to nudge her, "Mmm five more minutes mom please."

"Meow" Kirara purred out.

Kagome shot up so quick she got dizzy and put her hands up to hold her head. The memories of what happened yesterday floated back to her and she wanted to whimper. 'Why does everything always happen to me, can't I for once get a break,' she thought groaning. All of a sudden there was a bright light and she was no longer in the room, but in a field of flowers. She looked down and noticed that Kirara was here to and asked her, "Do you know where we are Kirara?" Kirara shook her head no but then quickly turned around as they both heard a melodic voice.

"Hello Kagome, it's been a long time Kirara," the woman said as they looked at her.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she recognized the woman in front of her as the greatest Miko of all time, Midoriko. She was beautiful with long jet black hair that went to her butt, and warm brown eyes and on her forehead was a four petal like marks in the form of a cross. Wearing Miko clothing, which consisted of a white haori and red hakamas, with ancient armor and a sward attached to her side in a sheath. She opened her mouth several times to say something but each time she abruptly closed it again not wanting to look stupid.

Midoriko gave her a heartwarming smile and softly said, "Yes Kagome, it is I Midoriko."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We are within the jewel right now. I needed to talk to you and this was the only time I was able to," she stopped and waited for Kagome to nod her head in understanding before she continued, "You are probably wondering why you are here right?"

Kagome nodded, shifted to get comfortable while petting Kirara and waited Midoriko explain why she was suddenly thrusted into this world.

"Kagome, when you were told that a pure wish would get rid of the Jewel you were mistaken," Midoriko started but was unable to finish when Kagome cut in.

"What do you mean a pure wish would not rid of the jewel? It seemed to be the logical idea since an impure wish just tainted it completely and turned whatever wish they wanted into something ugly," Kagome stated with a questioning eyes.

Midoriko gave her a small smile, "Kagome dear, can you explain to me what a wish is?"

Kagome was confused, why the greatest Miko of all time would ask such a stupid question. She looked at the woman's face and notices that she was serious she really wanted to know what Kagome thought a wish was.

"A wish is something a person desires…" Kagome's eyes widened as she understood why a wish, even if it was pure, would not make the jewel disappear. Essentially there was no such thing as a pure wish because every wish is someone's desire, so it would automatically become impure and taint the jewel.

Midoriko nodded her head when she knew Kagome realized what she was trying to say, "Your thinking is correct Kagome. The jewel cannot be wished from this world, and I've brought you here not only to discuss why you were brought to this dimension but also to discuss what should happen to the jewel."

Kagome asked, "Wait a minute, why did I end up here now. I have been down the well many times before and nothing like this has ever happened?"

"Yes that's true; however you have never gone into the well with Kirara before have you?" Midoriko asked and Kagome shook her head no.

"The well was not meant to bring you here until Kirara went down the well with you. Believe me you are going to need her, she will be very helpful in this mission," Midoriko replied and then smiled, "Besides I didn't want you to be alone in this new world."

"So you're saying that Kirara was the only one the well would allow me to bring here?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko nodded, "Yes, Sango and Miroku are starting their lives, Shippo found that nice fox family to learn from, Inuyasha and Kikyo are starting over, Kouga is mating Ayame, and I doubt Sesshoumaru would have complied to come here."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Midoriko was right, everyone was moving on with their lives and now that she thought about it she really didn't have a place their anymore. Sure her friends would have loved her to be there and she might have met someone eventually, but after traveling around searching for the jewel she became the kind of person who thirsted for adventure. She would have never been happy to stay in the village and fight demons every now and then. 'I guess living in m own time would have been even worse, but I will miss everyone.'

"Will I ever be able to return to my time or the feudal era?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko answered, "Everything happens for a reason Kagome, I wish I could tell you if you would be able to go back to those times but I honestly do not know everything that fate has in store for you. I do know for sure that wherever you end up whether it is here or one of those other times, you will be happy. Besides who knows, maybe the fates will be generous and your friends or family will show up here"

Kagome smiled and looked down at Kirara and then back at Midoriko, "Thank you. So what's going to happen to the jewel then? Where am I exactly? Who were those people? What am I supposed to do here? Will…."

Midoriko laughed and held her hand up, "One time at a question Kagome, we have all the time here in the world," Kagome opened her mouth, "Time moves differently here Kagome, days here would only be minutes in the real world. The answer to your fist question is that the jewel will be reabsorbed into your and will become one with you. That means you will gain my knowledge of my powers and skills and you will become the eternal guardian of the jewel, which means that when you pass the jewel will pass with you and never return to this world. Is that acceptable?"

Kagome thought it over and realized that if she agreed that no one else will ever be burdened with the jewel and nodded her head in agreement.

Midoriko smiled and was glad she agreed, the fates were right to choose her. She then went on to say, "Now to answer you second question you are in lightening country more specifically the Hidden Cloud Village. There are five countries here and there are nine hidden ninja villages throughout those countries. The countries are: Fire country, Earth country, Lightening country, Wind country and Water country. The nine hidden villages are known as Hidden Leaf, Hidden Sound, Hidden Mist, Hidden Sand, Hidden Cloud, Hidden Rain, Hidden Grass, Hidden Rock, and Hidden Waterfall. Each village is ruled by a Kage, and represents its country's element type. Meaning a ninja from a certain country will use (in most cases) jutsus which involves his/her country's element."

Midoriko stopped for a minute, looking at Kagome to see if she was digesting all of this and if she had any questions. She was not surprised when Kagome opened her mouth to answer a question.

"Ok so last night I met the head of this village?" seeing Midoriko nod Kagome went on to ask, "So all of the people I saw last night were ninjas?"

"Yes they were. However, the man you talked to last night was the Kage of this village," Midoriko answered.

"So there is the Kage and then the rest of just regular ninjas? And what the heck are jutsus?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko got more comfortable and started to explain, "There are different kind of ninjas, the academy level students, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Anbu, and Special Elite Ninja, Missing-Nin, Hunter-Nin, Sage, and Kage_._ **Academy Students**is where everyone interested in becoming a ninja must first start out. It's almost like a pre-ninja stage. You aren't officially considered a ninja yet, but you're in the training of becoming one. This is usually the stage where you'll see all the little kids. Academy Students usually graduate around the age of 12. During the training of the academy, students don't do any missions, but learn about what becoming a ninja means and practicing basic techniques that everyone should know before becoming a real ninja. **Genin** is the stage an Academy Student reaches after successfully graduating the Academy. They are now considered an official ninja. When this happens the passing students from the academy are split into groups of 3 people; each group with their own Elite Ninja instructor. The instructor will supervise them on missions and help prepare them for becoming a Chuunin. Genin missions usually consist of more tedious / unskillful tasks like weeding, finding lost pets and so on. **Chuunin**, once becoming this level of a ninja, much more skill and responsibility is required. Chuunin's now not only protect themselves in a mission, but the team assigned to them. Chuunins usually have less time to train themselves, and spend their days serving the Kages and teaching Academy Students. Becoming a Chuunin is an extremely hard thing to do, and if accomplished shows a great amount of skill in a ninja. **Jounin**, also known as Elite ninja, is a level of ninja that is extremely hard to achieve, and is quite an accomplishment if achieved. This is the next level above a Chuunin, and just like the jump from Genin to Chuunin, the jump from Chuunin to jounin is big. Jounin take on the highest ranked missions and are sometimes required to teach Genins. **Anbu**_, _are greatly skilled, and these ninjas specialize in 3 categories; assassination, espionage, and protection. You could almost think of this ninja level, as a sub-ranking within Special Elites. Like Hunter-Nins, the identities of these ninjas are never revealed. Like Genins, Anbu ninjas are split into groups of 3 and lead by a higher ranking ninja, which in this case is a Special Elite. **Special Elite_,_** ninja are similar to Jounin, but specializes in a certain field, like medicine or chakra manipulation. In some ways this can be easier to achieve than a regular Elite Ninja, because you only need to be really good at one aspect of being a Ninja, where regular Elites need to be really good and lots of different things. Anbu captains would fall under this category since they are also very specialized."

Midoriko stopped for a few minutes to let Kagome digest everything before continuing on,** "Missing-Nin**is the title given to any ninja, regardless of whatever rank they currently belong to, that have left and abandoned their home village. Because they have left their village, and could leak out important information to enemy villages, they are hunted down and killed. Leaving a village is acceptable, as long as you are to stay affiliated with it.**Hunter-Nin**are also known as Body Erasers, these ninjas and trained for the sole purpose of hunting down Missing-Nins and killing them. This is to prevent a Missing-Nin from ever leaking out important information about their home village. Hunter-Nins when trained are taught how to kill people, and learn things like where the weak points in a person's body are. All Hunter-Nins wear face masked and they're identity is not revealed. **Sage **is also known as a Sennin, this rank of ninja consists of ninjas who are close to, or possibly stronger than that of a Kage Ninja. This type of Ninja was usually choose to live outside of their own village, but is forced to keep in touch with it, so not become a Missing-Nin and get hunted down. Three examples of ninjas, which I am aware of, who fall into this rank of ninja, are known as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. **Kage**is the highest level of ninja that can achieve. Kages are extremely powerful, and know many different techniques. There can only be one Kage per village, and this ninja is the one in charge of that village. Having strength matched by virtually no one (except perhaps a Sage), they are extremely respected by others. Each of Ninja villages calls their Kage a slightly different name. Here are the names used by the villages, along with what that name means. Ho, Kaze, Mizu, Rai, Tsuchi. Each of those names is put in front of the word Kage. For example, Ho would be Hokage, and Kaze, would be Kazekage and so on."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Ok that makes sense, I mean if you think about it's kind of like an army or the youkai courts back in the feudal era. There are many different stations and you have to work hard to achieve them. So now that I know the different levels could you please explain what a jutsu is?"

Midoriko smiled, "Of course dear, but first I need to explain what chakra is since most of the jutsus that I will mention use it."

Kagome nodded her head and waited for the explanation of these different things.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water. By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity," Midoriko explained.

"Now on to jutsus, there are 5 different kinds of jutsus. **Taijutsu **is the type of jutsu that really only uses ones physical strength, and involves a lot of hand-hand combat. Taijutsu attacks are typically very fast, complex and usually require no chakra. Now because these kinds of attacks use only physical strength and are so much different from the other jutsus, most counter attacks won't work and thus gives the Taijutsu user an advantage. **Ninjutsu**is theprobably the most common jutsu type, and Ninjutsu uses hand seals and chakra to make attacks. The more control someone has over their chakra the more powerful the attack will the user is not able to fully concentrate while performing a Ninjutsu, the attack it will not work successfully. **Genjutsu** is the kind of attack that use mostly illusions, and are performed to confuse the enemy; giving them visions and hallucinations. They're mainly used if the user wants to run away or attack from a distance without the enemy knowing. Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and if performed incorrectly will not work. These types of attacks use up a high amount of chakra and need perfect hand seals. So because of this they're most often only used by a fighter with very high amounts of chakra or as a last resort. **Hijutsu, **which is also known as Bloodline Limit techniques, these attacks are limited to those who belong to a certain clan or are the only one able to perform the attack. **Kinjutsu **are the techniques that have been banned or outlawed by the leader of a village. These kinds of attacks are usually ones that can do extreme amounts of damage and are dangerous if to fall into the wrong hands. It's because of this that they are made illegal," Midoriko finished glancing at Kagome who seemed to be deep in thought.

Kagome let the information Midoriko gave her digest and she went over it slowly to understand it all. 'Why does it feel like I'm in school' she groaned thinking. Then she sat up straight and a look of horror crossed her face, 'please don't tell me I am going to have to go to the academy and learn everything, it would be really pathetic to be the only 20 year in a classroom.'

"Midoriko, I'm not going to have to go to the academy am I? I mean I'll be the oldest one there and school was never a strong point for me…." Kagome asked but stopped when Midoriko gave a small laugh.

"Calm down Kagome, you will not have to go to the academy. The fates have chosen for me to teach you the basics and by the time I'm done you will be the level of an Anbu. Not only that you will have a Kekkei Genkai," Midoriko replied, "In fact we can get started right away if it's ok with you, plus Kirara will learn a few new things."

Kagome sighed in relief and nodded her head and stood up with Kirara following, ready to start training.

~Five years later within the jewel~

"Well Kagome you're done with you training and I have taught you everything I know. You are officially the rank of an Anbu and have mastered your Kekkei Genkai," Midoriko replied with a smile, "Now remember, even thought you have been training here for five years only five hours have passed in the real world. On another note, all of the weapons and clothes you have used over the years will appear next to you and the jewel will once again be inside of you."

Kagome nodded and replied, "I know, and I want to thank you so much for everything you have taught me and given me."

Kagome hugged Midoriko and bid her good bye, she knew that this would most likely be the last time she would see her. She picked up Kirara and woke up, only to be surrounded by Rai, Tomo and people she assumed where the Anbu of this Village.

"Uh…Hi guys…what's new?" Kagome asked nervously.

Tomo looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by his father, Rai, "Maybe you would care to explain why you and your pet have been glowing for 5 hours and how none of us were able to touch you?"

* * *

A/N:

**Translations:**

Raikage: Lightning Shadow

Rai: lightning; thunder

Tomo: Twin

Ho: Fire

Kaze: Wind

Mizu: Water

Tsuchi: Earth

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter and it was longer than I thought it would be.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Took you long enough.

**Kagome, Tomo & Inuyasha:** *nods head in agreement*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well I lost the outline for this story so I had to improvise.

**Inuyasha:** Why was I only mentioned once, what kind of shit is that?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smacks Inuyasha upside the head* What have I said about cursing, I swear if you don't work harder on cutting back on the cursing I will take all of the ramen away and you won't get any.

**Inuyasha:** *pales and gets done on knees begging* Please don't do that I promise to work harder.

**Tomo:** *snorts* just like a dog to beg for its Mistress for forgiveness

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *covers their mouths to hide their smiles*

**Inuyasha:** *cracks knuckles* Oi who the hell do you think you are? I could kick your ass right now you wimpy ninja.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as the two throw insults back and forth* I thought he said he was going to work on his cursing habit.

**Kagome:** You know the old saying… "Can't teach an old dog new tricks"

**Moonprincess1989:** I know, I know…can you do the honors Kagome?

**Kagome:** *smiles and turns to the audience* Please review!


	4. Tests & Results

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

I put a poll up on my profile with the names of characters that reviewers said they wanted to see Kagome with, so please go there and vote.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss

merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki,

LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

Kagome spent the next few hours in the Kage's office surrounded by people of the council, explaining why she was glowing when they went to wake her up for breakfast. As she stroked Kirara, she could tell they were surprised at what she told them, and she could definitely tell a few of them held disbelief. However, she was surprised when Rai said he believed her and Tomo agreed with him. She was sure that as the Kage of this village he would be skeptical. Just as Rai was going to let the subject drop, one of the older women of the council who you could by the look on her face that she did not believe a word of what Kagome was saying.

"While I can believe that she might be from another dimension, there is no way that she could be the level of an Anbu. I don't even believe that she could have achieved what she claims while she was obviously lying her in her bed for 5 hours," the older woman said.

As soon as this was said about half of the others voiced that they agreed with her while about half agreed with the Kage. After all if the Kage of their village believed her why shouldn't they?

Rai looked at the woman and the other's who backed her and said, "I am sure Leiko, that Kagome here would be happy to show us her skills. In fact, I will have Tomo fight her. He is after all the captain and overseer of the Anbu squads. Would it please you if he tested her skills?"

Leiko nodded her head and sneered at Kagome, 'There is no way she will beat Tomo, and once she loses we can have her dismissed from the village and labeled as a lair,' she thought.

"Do you agree to this Kagome?" Rai asked and then turned to his son, "Tomo?"

Tomo nodded his head and looked towards

Kagome looked at the woman, and could tell from the woman's aura that she was untrustworthy. However, Kagome realized this was the only way to prove to them that she was not a lair and nodded her head in consent picking up Kirara and settling her on her shoulder. She followed behind Tomo and Rai, and was lead to a wide open place that she assumed was one of the training places Midoriko told her about in all of the villages.

Rai stopped, stepped aside and allowed Kagome and Tomo to walk past him and onto the fields. Tomo walked by first and Kagome following, however stopped and turned around walking up to Rai.

"Can she stay by you during the tests?" Kagome asked holding out Kirara to Rai, who accepted her with a bow of his head and a smile. Once they were on opposite sides of the field he told them the rules.

"Tomo will test you on your Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. The only rule is that you are not allowed to kill each other. Do you both understand the rules?" Rain asked looking at Tomo and Kagome.

They both nodded, and waited for Rai to tell them they will be able to start. Rai sat down with Kirara on his lap and the others followed suit, he looked to both of them and said, "The first test, Taijutsu will begin now."

Kagome focused her chakra and Miko powers into her legs and moved at a speed that Sesshoumaru would be proud of, appearing behind hid Tomo and calmly said, "Sennen Goroshi" as she poked him in the ass.

Tomo who was too surprised that she would use that type of move was sent flying into the air. He distinctly heard he father laughing and telling Kagome that was a good one. He couldn't believe that she would start off with such a childish move, he went to stand and glared at her and could see a mischievous look in her eyes as she smirked.

"I didn't expect you to such a childish move," Tomo said rubbing his butt.

Kagome grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "I've found out over the years that when you do the unexpected in a fight, the end would be favorable. Besides I don't think you were taking me seriously."

Tomo gave a small smile, "I won't make that mistake again."

He moved forward and went to deliver a punch to her gut but quickly dropped to the ground and swung her leg out hoping to sweep his legs out from under him. Tomo saw what she was going to do and jumped bending and doing a back flip, landing a few space away from her. He looked up and noticed that she wasn't going to give him a break and went right at him, punching and kicking anywhere she could. Tomo started to do the same and soon they were blocking, punching or kicking each other somewhere.

Everyone sitting down seemed to be leaning forward in their seats trying to see who would come out victorious, whereas Leiko hoped the woman lost. Rai looked between his son and Kagome and noticed that they seemed to be evenly matched. They both managed to land and block the same amount of punch and kicks. 'Her fighting style is quick, precise and graceful, she reminds me so much of Haya,' he thought standing up, placed Kirara on his shoulder and cleared his throat. He watched as both landed one more punch on each other with such force that they were sent flying away from one another, and landing on their backs.

"I think that can all agree that Kagome is evenly matched to Tomo when it comes to Taijutsu. Right Tomo?" Rai asked looking at his son.

Tomo nodded and stood up rubbing he jaw, "I agree completely father, she was able to predict my moves and counter them. She even managed to land a few blows and not many people can do that."

Kagome grinned and sat up rubbing her cheek as she saw Tomo rubbing his jaw where she punched him. She looked to between Rai and Tomo and blushed at the way they were talking about her skills. She never had anyone really praise her on her skills, Inuyasha would always do the opposite. She stood up and dusted herself up, waiting for the Kage to announce the second part of the tests.

"The next part of the tests will be Genjutsu, you may begin now and remember the rule," Rai finished sitting back down and looked forward to the show.

Tomo quickly did a number of hand signs before saying, "Kori shinchu no jutsu."

Kagome was suddenly surrounded by trees, and started to go through them for about 5 minutes before she realized she was going in circles and put her hands together to stop the flow of chakra in her body, and then applied an even stronger power, in which she added her Miko powers to her already existing chakra, to disrupt the flow of the Tomo's chakra.

She softly said, "Release," and found herself back in the training grounds with Tomo smirking at her.

"I didn't expect you to release it so quickly, many wander around for at least a few hours before realizing they are getting nowhere. However, the amount of chakra you used to release yourself from my Genjutsu was enormous. I assumed you added you Miko powers to it?" Tomo asked curiously.

Kagome grinned, "I traveled around the feudal era for years, and half of the time I got lost, so I know when I'm lost. As for your question, if you can beat me I'll be happy to tell you," she stepped back and looked at Tomo, "My turn now," she did a number of hand signs, **"**Kokuangyo no jutsu."

Tomo was suddenly surrounded by nothing but blackness, as he went to make the hand sign to release the jutsu he was hit from behind and fell to his knees. He quickly got up and looked around but noticed nothing, as he went to do the hand sign again, he felt Kagome grab his hand and twist it behind him and sweeping his legs out from under him so that he was laying on his stomach. He bucked and twisted throwing her off of him and flipped away quickly doing the hand sign, and stopping the flow of chakra in his body, then applying an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the Kagome's chakra. He had to apply a stronger force then normally because he was sure that she was adding her Miko powers to her chakra to strengthen the Genjutsu.

Tomo muttered, "Release" and found himself back in the training ground with everyone watching him. He looked up and noticed Kagome holding a hand out to help him, he quickly took it and stood up.

"That was the best Genjutsu I have seen in many years, I especially liked how you moved quick and efficient enough to stop me from releasing the Genjutsu so quickly. I'm impressed Kagome," Tomo said and smiled when he saw a smile blush appear over her cheeks.

Rai and the others had been watching ,and were also impressed that she was able to release Tomo's Genjutsu attack. Tomo had been correct when he stated that many have wandered around in his Genjutsu for hours before realizing they were going in circles. Plus they way she moved swiftly and quickly to stop Tomo from releasing her Genjutsu was amazing, she thwarted him from even being able to focus enough. Even Leiko, begrudgingly admitted that Kagome was impressive at Genjutsu and that she may have been wrong. However, she was quick to tell them that Kagome still had one test left to impress them with.

Rai stood up, "That was a good job Kagome and now you just have one last test. Now you may show us your Ninjutsu skills."

Kagome nodded and looked at Tomo letting him know she was ready. Tomo did a series of hand signs, yelling out, "Chidori," and started running towards her with

Rai smiled, these types of Ninjutsu where a specialty here in the hidden cloud village and Tomo was especially good at this particular technique. Tomo was one of the few ninja's here in the village could use this particular attack four times before he would be exhausted. The reason behind this was because an incredible amount of chakra is gathered into his hand, which then becomes visible and looks like lightening.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them just in time to see Tomo do the hand seals for his jutsu. Her eyes were no longer the sapphire blue they were a minute ago. Her eyes were a light pink color and the same four petal mark appeared on her forehead in the same light pink color.

She dodged Tomo's attack by flipping out of the way, landing on her knees doing the same hand signs Tomo did and she softly said, " Rai Chidori." Dark clouds appeared and a lightning bolt came down directly into her hand, where the Chidori formed except it was a light pink color and twice the size of Tomo's. She ran at him and Tomo felt paralyzed as he looked into her eyes, however just before she got to him he yelled out, "Bunshin no Jutsu" as he did a few hand signs.

As Kagome's version of the Chidori hit Tomo, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a burnt log lay where the real Tomo had been standing. She backed up and looked up towards the trees to her right. She did a set of hand signs and said, "Joro Senbon" and a set of needles made out of water, that had be turned to ice in the clouds, rained down on the trees Tomo had been in.

Tomo's eyes widened and he tried to jump out of the way but was unfortunately struck in the right arm and leg. Tomo yelled out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and Kagome was surrounded by hundreds of Tomo's. All of them smirked and pulled a kunai from the pouch on his hip running forward to attack her.

Kagome smirked and softly said, "Kekkai Hojin" and a pink dome appeared around her that was stronger than her regular Miko barriers. This barrier not only protected her from unwanted attacks, but once a person touches it he gets a shock that sends the person flying. This happened to every clone of Tomo that touched her barrier.

Kagome bit her finger and let it drop to the ground, while saying, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and Kirara disappeared in a puff of smoke from Rai's lap and reappeared in front of Kagome within the barrier. She smiled as she noticed everyone's surprised faces, they never expected for Kirara to appear in this battle. Kirara transformed in a blaze of fire and went from being a cute adorable kitten intoa massive saber-toothed cat as big as a car. In this form, her legs and tails are covered with fire. She channeled her Miko powers and chakra into her feet, jumped and landed gracefully on Kirara's back, afterwards Kirara rised into the air and flew out of the barrier that collapsed.

Everyone's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. Not only did the cat quadruple in size but it could fly as well. They have never seen anything like it and Leiko was considering that being rude to woman and call her a lair might not have been the best idea in the world, yet she still thought this young woman should not be here. Rai knew at that moment that this young woman would be a great addition to the village.

After Tomo got over his shock, he and the rest of his clones went after Kagome with their kunia's. A few of them even pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at her.

Kagome formed a bow out of her Miko powers and started shooting off arrows that contain chakra along with her Miko powers. The arrows struck each and every clone, and in the end pinning Tomo to a tree, as she threw up a regular barrier to avoid the shuriken that was thrown at her. She watched at Tomo tried to pull the arrow out as she landed before him and smiled when he got shocked.

"You can try all you want, but the only one who would be able to remove that arrow would be or another Miko," Kagome said smirking.

Tomo nodded his head in acceptance and replied, "I concede to this fight, you are the winner," he suddenly grinned at her as his green eyes twinkled in amusement, "are you going to let me down or leave me hanging?"

Kagome laughed and jumped off of Kirara, who then transformed back into her smaller form and settled on her shoulder, she pulled the arrow from his shirt and as it turned to ashes she smiled as he started complaining about the hole in his 'favorite' shirt. As she heard clapping she turned around and noticed that everyone except Leiko was clapping, and she blushed as she heard a few of the men, who must have showed up during the fight, whistling. As she walked over to them with Tomo trailing behind, Rai stepped forward and grinned.

"Is she Anbu rank?" he asked Tomo, who grinned and nodded his head, "Good, so what do you say to joining this village and becoming an Anbu and what exactly do you call that kekkei genkai of yours?" he asked her as put a hand in the middle of her back and guiding her back to his office past a sputtering Leiko, who was doing a good impression of a fish at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Translations:**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** Summoning Technique

**Bunshin no Jutsu:** Clone Jutsu

**Chidori:** One Thousand Birds

**Rai Chidori:** Lightning; One Thousand Birds

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Kekkai Hojin:** Barrier Encampment Method

**Sennen Goroshi:** One Thousand Years of Death

**Joro Senbon:** It's Raining Needles from Heaven

**Kokuangyo no jutsu:** Bringer-of-darkness technique

**Kori shinchu no jutsu:** Sly mind affect technique

**Leiko:** Arrogant

**Rai:** Lightning

**Tomo:** Twin

**Haya:** quick; light

* * *

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done!

**Kagome:** Ooo I really liked this chapter! I so kicked ass in this one!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *whispers to MoonPrincess* I think she has been spending to much time with Inuyasha.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *nods* yes and it's so sad

**Inuyasha:** *glares at MoonPrincess* Oi what the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Sesshoumaru:** I believe she was referring to the way the Miko is cursing right now half-breed.

**Tomo:** yes she didn't start cursing until she spent large amount of times with you, puppy.

**Inuyasha:** *snarls and reaches for Tetsusaiga* Oi you bastards want to say that to my face?

**Tomo, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha:** *start to throw insults back and forth*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs and rubs temples* Why must they argue all day, every day?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Because they are male

**Kagome:** *nods* yes, they always have to prove they are better than one another.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *turns around and walks into the bedroom*

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 and Kagome:** *looks at each other with confused looks*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *walks back out with a ruler and walks over to the three bickering males*Excuse me.

**Tomo, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha**: *stops and looks at MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *holds out the ruler* Here, you're going to need this.

**Sesshoumaru:** *raises an eyebrow* and why would we need this thing?

**MoonPrincess1989:** Because if you guys are going to keep arguing you might as well save your breath and just whip them out and measure them! *turns around and walks away grinning*

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 and Kagome**: *doubled over laughing at the shocked faces of the males.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles at the audience* Please Review!


	5. Decisions & A New Mission

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai and Leiko are all mine!

I put a poll up on my profile with the names of characters that reviewers said they wanted to see Kagome with, so please go there and vote.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

Kagome followed Rai to his office while holding Kirara in her arms, and was blushing heavily at all of the compliments she was getting from him. Over the years she spent traveling around the feudal era she didn't hear many compliments, and when she did it was from her friends and she only assumed they were being nice. In fact the only compliment she took to heart was the one Sesshoumaru gave her on her growth in her powers, because it was well known that he did not give out compliments very often if ever. When they arrived back at his office, she sat down and got comfortable waiting for any questions they had for her, stroking Kirara's fur.

"So Kagome, towards the end of the fight I'm assuming that you activated you kekkei genkai. Am I right in this assumption," Rai asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded her head and replied, "Yes I did, and my kekkei genkai is called Elemental Shikon, which is why my eyes turned pink and the mark of Midoriko appeared on my forehead. It allows me to copy and turn any jutsu that is used against me into an elemental one which would double the power of said jutsu. When Tomo used his Chidori against me, I activated my kekkei genkai and called upon lightening to create the Rai Chidori, which was larger and more powerful. My kekkei genkai also allows me to make any elemental jutsu used against me twice as powerful"

Everyone sat there and thought over the information she had just disclosed about her kekkei genkai. None of them had ever heard of a way to add an elemental spin to any normal jutsu and double the power of the jutsu. Everyone knew that elemental jutsus were very powerful, also very hard to master. If a kekkei genkai could copy and then turn any simple jutsu into an elemental one then that person would be very powerful. Rai looked at the young woman and came to a decision that would be very beneficial to this village, besides he could already tell that having this young woman around more permanently would be delightful.

"Kagome, it is obvious from your battle with Tomo that you are definitely Anbu rank. You are very good at all three levels, even better than some I have seen who have been learning since they were children," Rai smiled at her blush and continued, "I would be honored if you would consider staying and becoming an official shinobi of this village."

Kagome looked at him and then titled her head in confusion, "Shinobi?"

Tomo chuckled and replied, "It's another way of say ninja. Father is asking if you would like to be a ninja of this village."

Kagome thought it over and realized that being able to call somewhere home would be nice. She had to admit that Tomo and Rai were very nice and she could see them being very good friends to her. She would admit that she did not like Leiko, but she was only one person and from what she saw when she was escorted here the first day, this was a big village and she was sure she could find many friends here and be happy. However, she knew accepting to be a shinobi of this village would come with expectations, 'maybe I should get clarification on those expectations before I agree,' she thought looking at Rai.

"If I were to agree to become a shinobi of this village, what exactly would it include?" Kagome asked.

Rai smirked, "I'm glad to know you are not a naive young woman who would agree to be a shinobi without learning what it would entail of you. As a shinobi of the village the first and foremost thing you will be responsible for is protecting the citizens of this village if we ever come under attack. You would also take on missions every now and then as a Jounin or an Anbu shinobi, unless of course you decide to be an instructor at the academy or a medical shinobi, which means you will work in the hospital."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "So you're saying if I were to join this village you would give me the choice as to what type of shinobi I would like to be?"

Rai nodded his head and sat back to let her think over the options he had given her. From listening to the story of her past he had a good feeling that she would choose to be a Anbu or jounin, instead of being stuck in the village as an instructor or working in the hospital. However, considering the surprises she gave them during the demonstration of her skills he could be wrong.

Kagome sat up straight and replied, "I would be honored to be a shinobi of this village so I will accept the invitation. As to the type of shinobi I would like to be, I choose to become a Jounin. Now, when training with Midoriko she mentioned that each mission had a rank. Each mission was either ranked A, B, C, D, or S class. However, she did not explain the difference between each of them, could you explain them to me."

Rai opened his mouth to explain, but Leiko jumped up to put her two cents in since she could no longer stay quiet and listen to this.

"How could you ask an outsider to become a shinobi of the village? She could easily turn on us and sell us out to our enemies. She cannot be trusted since she is not one of us and has no reason to give us her loyalty. She probably has no honor and will do anything if she gets the right proposition from someone. I for one will not vote to allow her to stay," Leiko screeched as she glared daggers at Kagome, wishing that looks could kill ignoring the way Kirara stood up on her lap and started hissing at her.

"Leiko that was uncalled for and I insist you apologize to Kagome this instant," Rai demanded slamming his fist on his desk, making her flinch.

Kagome stood up, gently placing Kirara in her spot while giving her a reassuring look and turned to give Rai a look that told him she would handle this.

Turning to Leiko she calmly stated, "I do not know what I did to make you despise me so much. I have not said one word towards you that could offend you in any way. Nor have I said anything that would make me seem like a threat to this village. It is fine that you do not like me, seeing as I do not like you. However, I will not stand here and be insulted by you just because you do not like me. By accepting Rai's invitation to become a shinobi of this village I have pledged my alliance and loyalty to this village. I will not sell their secrets to their enemies and will protect every single person in this village with my life if it came to that and that includes you. Now if you are going to stand there and insult me more I suggest you leave the room, I will not be held responsible for anything Kirara might do to you since it is her instinct to protect her mistress."

Leiko stood there with an appalled look on her facing turning to Rai and asked, "Are you going to just stand there and let her insult and threaten me? I am an elder and part of the council for this village and as such I should be treated with respect."

"You should treat others the way you wish to be treated," Kagome replied and smirked at the outrage look Leiko gave her. However before Leiko could respond Rai chuckled and they both looked at him.

"Kagome is right Leiko, if you want respect from someone you should give that person respect. As to the question you asked Leiko, yes I will allow her to speak to you like that considering she was not in the wrong and you were. I would suggest that you improve your manners. As the Raikage of this village it is within my right to replace you, and if you continue to act like this then I will have no choice in the matter then to do so. Now since Kagome has accepted to become a member of the village the council may leave and tend to the rest of their duties while I discuss things with Kagome," Rai finished as he dismissed them and turned to Kagome.

Leiko frowned and turned around stomping out of the room, like a child would, with the rest of the council following her. Kagome picked up Kirara and sat back down in her spot feeling a little guilty for talking to Leiko like that.

As the door closed she heard Tomo start laughing and said, "Kagome that was way too funny. It's been years since someone put that old bat in her place. She thinks that she is better then everyone here and it's nice to know someone can knock her off that pedestal."

Tomo sat down with a pleased look in her direction and Kagome looked at Rai and saw amusement dancing in his eyes and the feeling of guilt she had in her stomach vanished. She knew that he would not reprimand her for standing up for herself; in fact she knew he found it amusing. She glanced down at Kirara, who was looking at her with pride and smiled to herself.

Rai smiled, "I would have to agree with my son, she did need to be knocked down a few pegs. I was going to step in, but I believe you handled her better than I could."

Kagome giggled and looked down at Kirara, "Well it was either me standing up to her or Kirara biting her and I don't think she would taste good. Why do you even put up with her in the first place?"

Rai smirked, "Yes I imagine she would taste bitter, and the reason we put up with her is because she is very knowledgeable. When I find some better to replace her with, believe me I will."

Rai then leaned back in his chair and when he noticed he had Kagome's complete attention he said, "Now on to what each mission rank entails, A-Rank missions are missions that relate to what is in a village or country's personal interests and are extremely difficult or dangerous to complete, and are usually assigned to Jounin. B-Rank missions are missions that involve spying or assassinations, shinobi are expected to go up against enemy ninja during the course of the mission, and are usually assigned to Jounin or Chuunin. C-Rank missions are missions that include bodyguard duty and hunting wild animals, all of which will likely pose some risk to the shinobi, and are usually assigned to Chuunin, or in some cases, Genin. D-Rank missions, which are the lowest classification of a mission someone can receive, are not actual missions as they deal with tasks as simple as finding missing pets and weeding a garden, and are usually assigned to Genin. Last but not least are S-rank missions. This is the most dangerous type of mission a shinobi can go on. These missions are exclusively assigned to highly skilled Jounin or large squads of shinobi."

Tomo looked at her and asked, "Now that you understand the differences between the ranks of missions do you still want to be a jounin?"

Kagome nodded her head in understanding replying, "Yes I do, and thank you for explaining. I will stick with my choice and be a jounin of this village."

Rai smiled, "I am glad that you have agreed to be a part of this village. Tomo will show you where you will be staying and take you shopping for any necessities that you will need while I do your paperwork. I will see you both at dinner."

Both of them nodded and Kagome, with Kirara in her arms, followed Tomo out of the office and out of the building before asking, "So where will I be staying?"

"You'll be staying with us, unless you would like me to find you an apartment to staying," Tomo replied.

Kagome placed Kirara on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Tomo smiling, "Staying with you and your father sounds fine to me for now. I might move out later or you might just be stuck with me forever."

"I'm thinking that things around the house will never be boring again," Tomo replied while chuckling. He ignored her when she huffed in annoyance and proceeded to lead her to the stores so she could get what she needed.

~6 months later~

Kagome and Kirara were walking down the street towards the Raikage tower with Rai's birthday gift. She had looked all over for this particular tea set and took her forever to find it. She was determined to get it for him ever since he mentioned it to her a month ago during dinner. As she turned the corner she quickly side stepped to the right and as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, she grabbed the boy who had almost ran into her by his collar.

"Kanaye you have to watch were you are going. Now why are you in such a hurry?" Kagome asked looking at the little boy whose mother worked at the flower shop.

Kanaye looked at his feet and fidgeted while Kagome stared at him, but then tensed and looked behind him as he noticed they were catching up. He went to run again but Kagome gripped him by the collar again and prevented him from doing so.

Kagome sighed and looked at two of the Chuunin that stopped just before her all wet and glaring at the Kanaye. They both bowed to her once they realized who she was and said, "Hello Kagome-sama."

She realized that Kanaye must have played another prank, and by the way he was looking everywhere but at her he knew he was in trouble. She turned and looked at the two Chuunin before replying, "You tow go on and change I will deal with Kanaye."

She watched as they both nodded and walked away knowing she would give out the best punishment. She put Kanaye down and looked at him, "Well I guess I'm making a stop at your mother's shop and you can explain to her why you are in trouble."

Kanaye nodded his head and followed her to the flower shop. Kagome explained to his mother what had happened and once she heard that he was going to be grounded for a while she resumed her walk to the Raikage tower.

As she walked she though over the last 6 months she had spent here in the village. She meant many people and made many friends. After going on a few missions she had earned enough money to move into her own apartment although she frequently visited Rain and Tomo at their house and had dinner there almost every night. They had become her family and loved them very much. Rai reminded her some much of her father and Tomo reminded her of Souta, she felt a little bit saddened as she thought of her family but she felt in her heart that she would someday see them again. When staying with Rain and Tomo she learned that Tomo's mother had died in childbirth with Tomo and his twin sister, Haya, who married a man from another village and went to live there. She visited them whenever she had the chance but she had five children to take care of.

After a few months Rai had asked her if she would take on three Genin students and she happily agreed. She, and Kirara now had thier own team that she took missions with and was happy to teach and guide them. They had few flaws but otherwise worked well with one another and she had come to care for them very much. They had arrived back from a mission a few days ago and she had given some time off till their next mission.

When she arrived at the tower she waved to a few people she knew and walked upstairs to Rai's office. She knocked on the door and walked in when she heard him say come in. As soon as she walked in she noticed Tomo standing off to the side and a man she had never seen before leering at her with a perverted smile on his face.

Rai smiled and stood up saying, "Ah Kagome I was just going to send someone to come and get you. We have new mission for you and your team, you have been requested to help out one of the villages we are allied with."

Kagome nodded her head and turned to Tomo, "Could you get my team here please, Kirara will show you where they are."

Tomo nodded and took Kirara before he disappeared to retrieve her team and Kagome turned around to face Rai, "While Tomo and Kirara are getting my team why don't you introduce our client to me."

Rai nodded and replied, "Kagome this is…."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Kanaye:** Zealous one

**Leiko:** arrogant

**Rai****:** lightning

**Tomo:** twin

**Haya:** quick; light

**Chidori:** One Thousand Birds

**Rai Chidori:** Lightning; One Thousand Birds

* * *

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done.

**Kagome:** I liked this chapter, especially the part where I put that old bat in her place!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** This was a good chapter.

**Kagome:** *looks at MoonPrincess* So are the boys still not talking to you?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks over to where all three boys are glaring at her and shrugs* I suppose so, although it doesn't really bother me, I mean if they would have just stopped arguing I wouldn't have had to do it.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Ok I'm lost what did I miss?

**Kagome:** She handcuffed all three of them together and told them she wouldn't release them until they learned to get along.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *nods and smiles* yep and I had Kagome bless the handcuffs so that none of them could break them and Sesshoumaru can't melt them off either.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *giggles* so they are stuck together until they get along and they have no chance of escape until you take the cuffs off? *sees MoonPrincess nod and laughs* poor guys

**Sesshoumaru:** *snarls*

**Inuyasha:** *whines* Come on, you all know Sesshoumaru will never get along with me. I mean I don't want to be stuck with the Bastard...ow...what the hell…ow…damn it…ow *glares at Tomo who was laughing and Sesshoumaru who just smirked*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Oh I forgot to mention, if any of you curse you get a little shock *smiles, ignores the growling and turns to Lunarfairyprincess* Could you do the honors?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at reviewers* Please Review!

_**Side Note: I just wanted to let my readers know that since new classes and my new work schedule is starting that I might not be able to update as often as I would like too. However, I will update as much as I can between homework, class and work.**_


	6. Mission Details & Arriving at Konoha

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

I put a poll up on my profile with the names of characters that reviewers said they wanted to see Kagome with, so please go there and vote. It will be closing in the next few chapters, so vote quick. Plus if you want to know whose winning let me know and I'll tell you.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25,

****

I apologize if I missed anyone!

* * *

Rai replied, "Kagome this is Jiraiya, he is one of the--"

"The legendary Sennin, also known as the Toad Sage," Kagome finished for him, then narrowed her eyes at him as she noticed that he was openly leering at her and said, "I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like a pervert."

Jiraiya struck a pose and responded, "I'll have you know I am no ordinary pervert, I'm a super pervert."

Kagome blinked at him, sighing inwardly 'At least Miroku had the decency to pretend to be innocent' she thought rolling her eyes.

Rai shook his head and sighed, "Jiraiya, would you please stop advertising that. It's not a very good first impression."

Jiraiya grinned and gave Kagome another once over. She was wearing dark green leggings, which stopped just below her black skirt which stopped mid-thigh, and on her right thigh was a holster with a pouch. She was wearing a dark green tunic top which fit like a second skin with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, with black open fingered gloves. On her forehead was her hitai-ate and dark green sandals completed the look.

After he was done looking her over his smile got bigger and he replied, "I'm sorry old friend, it's just this lovely kunoichi has caught my interest," walks over to Kagome and grasps her hands in his, "Would you consider being the model for my next book?"

Kagome's eyebrow starts to twitch as Jiraiya starts to rub circles on her hands with his thumbs. She looks at him and gives a sweet smile and replies, "Master Jiraiya…."

Rai sighed and leaned back in his chair knowing exactly what that voice meant when it came to Kagome.

Jiraiya leaned forward and tugged her towards him a little while giving her a huge smile, "Yes?"

"You don't have to be such a hentai!!!" she screamed bring her hand back, balling it in a fist and punched him straight in the face.

Jiraiya went sailing backwards toward the door when all of a sudden it opened up to show her three students, Tomo and Kirara. All of their eyes widened and they ducked just in time as Jiraiya sailed over their heads and crashed into the wall, leaving a huge dent as he slipped to the floor unconscious.

Her team looked at the man that crashed into the floor and then back at their Sensei who looked like she would like to more to the man. They all knew he had to have said or done something to piss her off and they felt no pity for him what so ever.

Kagome looked at Jiraiya's fallen form with satisfaction, 'I think I should have hit him harder,' she thought as she watched her team walk in. She caught Kirara as she jumped up and turned around to face Rai while speaking over her shoulder to Tomo.

"Will you please wake the hentai up and bring him in here," she asked while getting comfortable on one of the chairs need the desks.

Tomo looked at her and then his father who gave him a nod in agreement. He bent over and shook him awake, then escorted him to another chair which was far away from Kagome.

"Now that everyone is here I can introduce everyone properly and then discuss the mission," Rai stated while looking at everyone before continuing on, "Jiraiya you have already met Kagome, and my son but not her team and partner."

Rai pointed to the boy who was standing directly next to Kagome and said, "This is Kenji Royama."

Jiraiya looked at the young man and took in his appearance. He had short black hair, with hazel eyes and seemed to be 5'1 or 5'2 with a slim build that would probably fill out more as he grew. He was wearing black pants, green short sleeved shirt and black ninja sandals. He had bandages on his legs that started from somewhere under his pants and stopped at his ankles, with green open fingered gloves. He had a holster with a pouch on his left thigh and a pouch attached to his lower back and he wore hitai-ate around his right bicep.

"Next to Kenji is Roka Tsuji," Rai continued and Jiraiya turned to the next young man. He had short sandy blonde hair, with brown eyes and seemed to be an inch taller than the first young man. He was wearing white pants with a light blue long sleeved shirt and blue ninja sandals. He had bandages wrapped around his hands and he wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. He also had the same pouches in the same place as his teammate.

Rai then pointed to the last team member who was standing directly behind Kagome and said, "And this is Suki Yonai."

He looked at the only female student and took in her appearance. She had light brown hair that was shoulder length, had green eyes and seemed to be an inch shorter then her other two team mates. She was wearing red leggings that stopped just below her knees with a white skirt and red sleeveless shirt. She wore red gloves that stopped at her wrists and wore her hitai-ate around her neck loosely. She had on white ninja sandals and had a holster with a pouch attached to her right thigh.

Rai then leaned forward a little and petted Kirara and smiled saying, "Last but not least is Kagome's partner Kirara. She is a Nekomata-youkia, and before you say anything she is not dangerous in the least unless you are harming those close to her."

After Rai introduced everyone he looked at Kagome's team and motioned to Jiraiya, "Team 8 this is Master Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sennin and also known as the Toad Sage. He has come here to ask for our help on a mission concerning a shinobi they have been trying to locate for the last 2 years. I suggested this team since you have been the best team so far at tracking and recovering. Besides I have been informed that Kagome's miko abilities will be needed once you have recovered the target."

Kagome looked at Rai then Jiraiya while stoking Kirara asking, "My miko abilities will be needed? What exactly will they be needed for?"

Jiraiya turned to her and explained, "During the Chuunin Exams a young Genin named Sauske was attacked by Orochimaru, a fellow sennin that started dabbling in forbidden jutsus. He branded Sauske with a cursed seal while Sauske was defending a fellow team member. Orochimaru intended for this seal to corrode Sauske's mind in hopes that he would be able to take over his body later on. During the third phase of the exams a jounin named Kakashi collected Sauske after he won his fight and used the Evil Sealing Method to seal the cursed seal, and Sauske was fine as long as he didn't use his kekkei genkai too much. However, after an encounter with his older brother Sauske came to a conclusion that he needed more power for his revenge so when Orochimaru offered him a way to get stronger he accepted and left to train with him 2 years ago."

Kagome interrupted him before he could continue and asked, "Sauske is one of the few remaining Uchihas right?" as soon as she saw him nod she continued, "That means Orochimaru wants the Sharingan correct?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes that is exactly what he is after."

"Wait, why is revenge so important to him and why did he suddenly want to get stronger after fighting his older brother?" Kenji asked, and was promptly hit over the head by Suki.

Suki sighed and answered his question, ignoring the way he yelped and started glaring at her while Roka just snickered, "If you paid more attention during the classes back at the academy you would know that Sauske's older brother, Itachi, murdered his whole clan in one night when Sauske was younger. If someone murdered your whole family you would want revenge too right?"

Kagome smiled at her student as Jiraiya responded, "Correct young lady, Sauske vowed he would avenge his clan and he believes he needs much more power in order to kill his brother."

Tomo, who had been quiet up until now spoke, "Why are you coming to us now to request help if he has been missing for 2 years now?"

"Because we have less than a year to find him before Orochimaru can take over his body," Jiraiya responded.

Rai stood up and looked out the window a moment before turning around and facing Kagome and her team, "This is classified as a S-rank mission and I am giving each and every one of you the choice of whether or not you want to accept it. I chose this team because you all have showed me that you deserved the Chuunin rank I gave you and continue to surprise me with your skills. If I did not think you would be able to handle this mission you would not even be here in this office right now. So what are you decisions?"

Kagome looked at her team and saw the determination on all of their faces and smiled, 'They would never turn down a mission no matter how dangerous it could be. They never cease to make me proud of them, they will be great shinobis one day and she couldn't wait to see that day,' she thought.

All of them stood up straight and looked their Raikage in the eyes before all agreeing they would take on this mission. Rai smiled and nodded his head in approval, before dismissing them all to gather what they needed and meet Jiraiya at the gates of the village.

After Kagome's team disappeared, she turned to Jiraiya and asked, "Are you the only one coming along on this mission or are we going to stop at the village hidden in the leaves to pick up the team you're going to be bringing along?"

"We will be stopping at Konoha to retrieve the team I have selected before going after Sauske. We are going to need all the help we can get and one of the team members has been training under me for the last 2 years, he is strong," Jiraiya responded.

Kagome frowned, "Please tell me he didn't take after your hentai ways, because I don't think I could deal with two of you."

Tomo had to cough to cover up his laugh and Rai just chuckled, "I suggest you and Kirara go and gather everything you'll need for this mission Kagome," just before Kagome left the room, Rai spoke softly, "Return to us safely Kagome, I don't want to lose another daughter and I'm sure Tomo would be upset if he lost another sister."

Kagome turned around and smiled before replying, "I promise you won't lose me, I'm pretty resilient. See you later…Father, brother."

~Gates of the Village~

"Where is he? He was supposed to meet us here a half an hour ago," Kenji whined to the rest of his team, before turning to look at his sensei and asking, "Can't you send Kirara after him, I mean she will bring him really quick and then we can get started on the mission."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Now, Kenji why can't you be patient like Suki and Roka. They have been here just as long as you and have not complained not once. Besides I can sense his aura and he is not too far away. In fact he will be here in a few minutes."

As soon as those words left her mouth Jiraiya appeared right in front of them sporting a red hand print on each cheek. Kagome rolled her eyes and knew that he was up to something pretty perverted if he had a hand print on each cheek.

Kenji asked the question they were all wondering, "Master Jiraiya why do you have a hand print on each of your cheeks?"

Jiraiya gave a nervous chuckle and glanced at Kagome wondering if he should answer, but by the look on her face he could tell she knew exactly what he had been doing. He opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome beat him to it.

"He was being a hentai towards either one or more women and they decided he needed to be taught a lesson. Trust me boys, being a hentai is not a good thing I and encourage you to treat women with respect," Kagome replied turning away from the sputtering toad sage and started walking out the gate, calling over her shoulder, "Let's get moving, if we only rest at night and begin again in the early morning we should reach Konoha in 5 days."

Her team followed her, with Jiraiya right behind them through the gates and towards Konoha.

~5 Days later~

"Damn it Jiraiya if you don't stop trying to teach my students to be hentai I swear I will castrate you," Kagome growled out as they approached the gates of Konoha.

Jiraiya stepped forward and grasped her hands in his for the umpteenth time since they started this mission and replied, "But Kagome dear they need to know how to handle the ladies and learning from me would help them be a ladies' man."

Kagome turned around and glared at him before replying, "I swear if you don't stop I will let Kirara use you as a scratching post."

Jiraiya gulped as he looked from Kagome to Kirara who was giving him her own glare and said, "Ok I will stop teaching your students the wonders of being a ladies' man. Follow me;, we have to stop at the Hokage's tower so I can check in and so she can meet you."

All of them nodded their heads and Kagome stated, "Lead the way already, I mean those two men over there have been watching us for the last 10 minutes."

Jiraiya turned to look where she was pointing and noticed they did indeed have an audience, he motioned to the two men and introduced them to her and her team.

"This is Kotetsu Hagane and Genma Shiranu, two jounin from this village," Jiraiya informed them.

Kagome looked them over, Genma was the one who had brown hair whichstopped at his chin and covered one eye, with a bandana tied around his head, which had his hitai-ate attached to it and he had dark brown eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with dark blue pants and a green vest that all jounin wore. Kotetsu had spiky black hair, with brown eyes and he had a goatee on his chin. He wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. He wore the same outfit as Genma; however, he wore a bandage that went across the middle of his nose and cheeks all around to the back of his head.

As she looked them over she had to admit that they were pretty cute, and when she looked at their faces again she smirked when she saw they were looking at her just as intently as she was looking at them.

Jiraiya walked past them and said to follow him. As she passed the two men she gave them a charming smile and waved, giggling when she saw their faint blushes. After following Jiraiya for 10 minutes they arrived at the tallest building, and they followed him in and up the stairs to the office she assumed was the Hokage's office.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Kunoichi:** Female ninja

**Roka:** White crest of the wave

**Kenji:** Strong and vigorous

**Suki:** One who is loved

**

* * *

**

**MoonPrincess1989:** I finally got to finish this chapter, damn homework for keeping me so busy.

**Kagome:** You sure did have a lot, and this was only your second week right?

**MoonPrincess1989**: I know, every damn professor seemed to think that they are the only ones giving homework. *whines* I hate having so much homework.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *pats MoonPrincess's back soothingly* It's ok, you'll be fine.

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn, stop your whining woman. Once you get used to the semester you'll be fine.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *head snaps up and jaw drops* Did you just….were you trying to….are you being…..

**Tomo:** *sits there speechless*

**Inuyasha:** *whistles* Damn I never thought I would live the day to see Sesshoumaru comforting someone….I think Hell just froze over *yelps as he gets shocked*

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls at Inuyasha, but then smirks when he get shocked*

**Kagome:** *smiles* no I think he's just being nice so that she will take the hand cuffs off *Lunarfairyprincess nods her head in agreement*

**Sesshoumaru:** *glares at Kagome*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *narrows her eyes at Sesshoumaru* So that's the only reason you were being nice….well sorry to disappoint you but those handcuffs will only come off once you three start acting civil to one another. *looks at Kagome* Would you do the honors please?

**Kagome:** *nods and looks at the reviewers* Please review!

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.


	7. Meeting with the Hokage

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

I put a poll up on my profile with the names of characters that reviewers said they wanted to see Kagome with, so please go there and vote. It will be closing in the next few chapters, so vote quick. Plus if you want to know whose winning let me know and I'll tell you.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

As they arrived at the Hokage's office, she saw that Suki and Rako seemed a little nervous and Kenji just looked bored. 'He spends too much time with Tomo, I think I might just have to extend training,' she thought as Jiraiya knocked on the door. She heard a muffled come in and then the door was opened by a woman with short black hair and brown eyes that looked almost black. She was wearing a black shirt and skirt and when she looked down she noticed she was wearing black heels and there was a pink pig by her feet.

"Ah, Shizune you're looking lovely as ever. Have you reconsidered posing for my next novel?" Jiraiya asked grabbing her hands.

Before Tsunade and Shizune could teach him a lesson, they saw a small woman that was just behind him punch him, calling him a hentai. They watched him sail across the room and land in a heap on the floor, and they both instantly knew they would like her. They looked her over again, then noticed young two shinobi and a young kunoichi standing just behind the woman who had what appeared to be a kitten with two tails sitting on her shoulder. Tsunade noticed they were wearing the village hidden in the cloud hitai-ate and knew that this was the team that Jiraiya had left to get. She wondered just which of the four were the supposed mystical healer that could solve their problems. She doubted it was any of the three Genin standing behind the woman or the kitten, so she assumed the woman was the healer Jiraiya was looking for.

Jiraiya got up groaning and asked Kagome, "Why must you keep hitting me?"

"I would stop hitting you if you would stop being a hentai," Kagome stated and walked a little into the room with her team following close behind her.

Jiraiya huffed and then stood up to get into a pose he's used a million times so far on the trip here stating, "I told you I'm not an ordinary pervert I am a super pervert."

Tsunade banged her fist on the table hard enough to be loud but not hard enough to break it and glared at Jiraiya saying, "If you don't sit down and report to me about your mission, I will take you outback and practice my Taijutsu on you."

Jiraiya gulped and nodded as he sat down explaining, "I arrived at the Village Hidden in the Cloud 10 days after my departure from here and…"

"It took you 10 days to get to our village; it only took us 5 days to get here. How on earth did it take you twice as long to get to our village?" Kagome stated, raising her eyebrow as she waited for him to answer.

Tsunade sat back her chair and looked at him, "I would love to hear the explanation to Jiraiya."

"He probably stopped at every village he passed to do his 'research.' Just like he wanted to do on his way here," Kenji stated in a bored tone, and knew he was right when Jiraiya started spluttering out excuses when Kagome and Tsunade's glare was turned on him.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple, "You know what, I don't want to hear it. Just please go on with the rest of the report."

"Okay, so besides me stopping in every village," he paused and glared at Kenji before continuing on, "I didn't run into any problems on my way to Kagome's village. Once there I went straight to the Raikage's office and informed him of what I needed and who I was looking for. Once we were done talking he summoned his son and told him to find Kagome, but before he could leave Kagome walked in. She was informed that her and her team had a new mission and then Kagome sent Tomo and her partner Kirara to assemble her team. Once the rest of her team arrived, I explained exactly what went on during the Chuunin exams and how Sauske left in order to gain more power for his revenge. I told her we have less than a year to find him and they were all informed that this was considered an S-Rank mission. They all know of the dangers and have agreed to take on the mission."

Tsunade nodded her head and then looked over the team again and asked in disbelief, "So this is the best tracking team in the village hidden in the clouds?"

Before Jiraiya could open his mouth, Kagome cut in as her eyes narrowed, "Yes we are, I've been training these three for the last 5 months in the art of tracking. Not only that but….."

"Five months?!" Tsunade exploded and then stated, "I have shinobi and kunoichi that have been training in the art of tracking all their life and only a handful of them are the bests in this village."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Kenji and Rako's shoulder as they started to protest and calmly said, "If you do not believe in me or my team then we wasted our time. Please excuse us but we will not stand here and be insulted," she gently picked Kirara up off of her should and held her in her arms, and turned to Jiraiya smiling, "Even though you acted like the biggest hentai I have ever met, I enjoyed the time we had together. If you're ever in our village please do stop by and say hello. Suki, Rako and Kenji we are leaving."

Kagome turned to the door with Kirara in her arms and started walking out with her team following, when she heard Jiraiya speak up, "Wait Kagome," he turned to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade, Kagome's team is very advanced in tracking. They could even give our best a run for their money. I would not have even sought them out if I did not personally think they would be able to find Sauske. Their tracking is a little different than anything you have ever heard about, in fact if you would have let Kagome continue she would have told you why her team is so good."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, who was giving her a disapproving look, and realized that she was not making a very good impression as the Hokage. She sighed and thought inwardly, 'I think all this paperwork is finally getting to me, damn I need something to drink' She sat up straight and looked at Kagome and her team who had stopped at the door and turned around to look at her.

"I apologize for what I said, please stay, sit down and finish what you were going to say" Tsunade said and pointed to the chairs in front of her desk.

Kagome sat down with Kirara in her lap and Suki sat down next to her while Kenji and Rako decided to stay standing. Kagome looked over the Hokage and realized that she did in fact feel sorry for the way she treated them, and she knew if she was the Hokage she would feel that there was no way for her team to be trained very well as trackers in five months.

"No apology needed, I can understand your view point and I'm sure if I was in your position I would be skeptical too," Kagome said while petting Kirara, and when the Hokage nodded for her to continue she explained, "I taught my team a secret jutsu that I created and perfected in remembrance of my old companions. It's called Demonic Sense jutsu; it allows someone to gain the sense of youkai. You will have the five senses of a youkai, sight, smell, taste and touch. It is know that youkai senses were far superior to humans, and that is one of the reason human beings feared them. Not only that but since I'm a Miko I have the ability to track people using their auras."

Jiraiya had heard that her team was the best and tracking, and if what she said was true then he was glad that he had convinced his old friend to allow a team of his have this mission. He had heard of Mikos but they were pretty much extinct in this time. He looked over at Shizune and Tsunade and noticed that they were staring at her with awe but then gave her a skeptical look.

"First of all, Mikos are extinct and have been for years. Secondly what do mean that you perfected your jutsu in the remembrance to your companions. I mean if that is true then that means your friends are youkai and we all know that the only youkai that exist are the youkai sealed with in the a jinchuriki," Tsunade stated, watching to see Kagome's reaction but when disappointed when she got nothing.

Kagome looked at the Hokage and realized that in order for the Hokage to fully understand her and her ways she would need to explain about her past. Her team, Rai and Tomo knew, and she knew that if she asked they would keep it to themselves.

"To answer both of those questions and any more that may arise I will let you in on my past. I ask that it does not leave this room," Kagome stated and when she got an agreement nod from each of them she explained, "First of all Kirara and I are not from this world; I come from Tokyo, Japan and Kirara is from the Feudal Era. You see on my fifteenth birthday I went into the well house on my family's shrine to get our cat and….."

~Few hours later~

"And that's what I've been doing since I've been transported to this world with Kirara," Kagome finished looking at Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade. She could see the look of wonder and amazement, and she was glad that they seemed to believe her. However, if for any reason they chose not to she could easily show them Kirara's biggest form and her miko powers.

Tsunade looked at her and asked, "So you are known as the Shikon Miko and Kirara is a nekomata-youkai."

At Kagome's nod she continued, "Then tomorrow I have a favor to ask of you but since it is late, Shizune will show you where you will be staying on us."

Kagome nodded her head and stood after Kirara jumped out of her lap to walk next to her. Kagome's team followed her example and all five of them followed Shizune to their rooms for the night. After they were gone Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and said, "If she can accomplish what I want her to do then I will say that you have outdone yourself and your team and hers can leave as soon as you would like to."

Jiraiya nodded his head and bid Tsunade a goodnight so that he could get some sleep before doing some research for his next book tomorrow morning, 'after all I need a model form my next book cover' he thought in glee as he imagined what he would get to see in the morning.

~Next Morning~

Kagome woke up and looked next to her, seeing that Suki and Kirara decided to sleep in too. She wondered if the boys were up before she heard arguing and cursing from the next room. She sighed and stood up, not bothering to change out of her pajamas and walked over to the boy's rooms.

She opened the door without knocking and bit out, "What the hell are you fighting over so early in the morning?"

Kenji and Rako stopped mid sentence and turned to face their Sensei, gulped at the sight of her narrowed eyes and started to back up slowly. They knew they were in deep shit and knew if they said the wrong thing they would be training from sunrise to sunset.

"Kagome-sama, Kagome-sensei," Both boys said at the same time as their backs hit the wall.

Kagome stepped forward a little and asked again, "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Well you see Kenji thought…" Rako started but Kenji turned to him and interrupted stating, "Don't you go blaming this all on me."

They started arguing again; completely ignoring Kagome whose eyes was twitching in annoyance. 'I swear they remind me of Shippo and Inuyasha,' she thought as she snapped her fingers and smiled at the silence. She watched both boys struggle against the bonds she created with her Miko powers so they could remove the miko powered tape over their mouths.

She smirked and turned around walking to the doors, calling over her shoulder, "When you two get out of those bonds track me down."

Both boys stopped struggling enough to hear what their sensei said and were surprised that she didn't give them some kind of punishment. They both started counting their lucky stars and didn't see her pause at their door, but the next words she said sent chills down their spine.

"Once you track me down, I'm doubling your training until you two can prove to me that you can get along with each other. I'm tired of you two only cooperating when we are in battle. Getting out of those bonds should take you 2 hours tops, any longer and your training will be tripled instead," Kagome stated as she walked back to her room to get ready to meet with Tsunade, smiling when she heard the scuffling increase.

~Tsunade's Office~

Kagome, Kirara and Suki walked into the office when Shizune opened the door and noticed another woman there as Tsunade and the woman turned to look at her. The woman was obviously a kunoichi, she had light brown, pupil-less eyes and her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, with a complete fitted chain mail body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The chain mail seems to be somewhat transparent, since her body can be seen underneath. Over the fitted chain mail body suit she wore a dark orange skirt and to complete her outfit was her hitai-ate, which she wore on her forehead, a small pendant, and shin guards. Kagome's gaze went directly to her neck where she felt a demonic aura pulsing, 'she's been cursed' she thought as Tsunade stepped forward.

"Ah Kagome I'm so glad you could make it. This is Anko and she is one of Elite Jounin, I've asked her here, so you could demonstrate your abilities to me," Tsunade stated.

Kagome nodded her head and asked, "She has been cursed and you want me to get rid of the curse as proof I am capable of what I claim to be, right?"

Shizune interrupted stating, "Lady Kagome she does not doubt your abilities she just curious about your powers," she turned to Tsunade and asked, "Isn't that right Lady Tsunade?"

"Of course it is, I meant no disrespect. I believed you last night, it's just Sauske is cursed the same way Anko is and if you could get rid of her curse then you could get rid of his when you find him," Tsunade stated.

Kagome nodded her head and looked at Anko, "I need you to tell me exactly how you got that curse so that—"

However Kagome never got to finish her question before Tsunade's door swung open to reveal a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes who was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit yelling out, "Baa-chan!!!"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Baa-chan:** old woman

**Kunoichi:** Female ninja

**Roka:** White crest of the wave

**Kenji:** Strong and vigorous

**Suki:** One who is loved

**

* * *

**

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well another chapter done.

**Kagome:** I was good; I liked the part where I punched that guy hard enough to fly into a wall.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: That was a good part.

**Inuyasha:** Am I ever going to be in this story?

**Kagome:** *looks at Inuyasha and noticed that he is by himself* Umm where are the handcuffs MoonPrincess?

**MoonPrincess1989:** I got tired of them trying to kill each other since they were always together, that I just took them off.

**Tomo:** In other words she realized how stupid she was… ouch damn it that hurt! *glares at MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989**: Well don't be an ass and you wouldn't get hit.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *laugh along with Inuyasha*

**Kagome:** Wait where is Sesshoumaru?

**Moonprincess1989:** *grins* oh he's just opening up a present I got him.

***Everyone looks at MoonPrincess suspiciously***

**Inuyasha:** What exactly did you get him?

***From the other room they hear, "Lord Sesshoumaruuuuuuuu!"***

**MoonPrincess1989**: *giggles* well I flew an old friend into see him.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in with Jaken glued to his leg* Woman, explain why he is here?

**Jaken:** Do you not want your loyal servant here, Lord Sesshoumaru?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *gives him an innocent look* I thought you missed your old friends?

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls and narrows his eyes at her, but before he could say anything MoonPrincess interrupts him*

**MoonPrincess1989: **Jaken could you please do the honor?

**Jaken:** Of course MoonPrincess-sama *looks at the audience* Please review.

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.


	8. Removal of the Curse

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

Remember I put a poll up on my profile with the names of characters that reviewers said they wanted to see Kagome with, so please go there and vote. It will be closing in the next few chapters, so vote if you haven't already. Plus if you want to know whose winning let me know and I'll tell you.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

"Naruto, what have I told you about barging into my office without knocking, you Baka?!" Tsunade screeched as she glared at him.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed that Tsunade was not the only one in her office and blushed a little replying, "I'm sorry, it's just that I heard Pervey Sage is back and I thought you might know where he was."

Kagome smiled at the young man, there was something about him that just reminded her so much of Shippo. She looked him over and saw that he had to be around the same age as her students, he had spiky blonde hair, with blue eyes and across his cheek where what appeared to be whisker marks. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and he wore his hitai-ate across his forehead. His holster with a pouch on his right leg and black ninja sandals completed the look.

She felt something come from him, realizing he wasn't just human. She could feel youkai coming from him and understand that he was one of the jinchuriki that Midoriko told her about. However, it wasn't the only thing she noticed about him, the youkai was very familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Before she could give it anymore thought, Tsunade interrupted him, "Well he obviously isn't here, so if you could go search for him elsewhere that would be nice. Goodbye."

Naruto apologized again and shut the door leaving everyone who was previously in the room before he interrupted, once again alone in the room.

Tsunade once again turned to Kagome, "Could you demonstrate your powers?"

Kagome nodded her head and looked Anko asking, "Could please explain to me how you received the curse mark you have?"

Anko replied, "Orochimaru bit into my neck, then injected his chakra into mine, leaving this cursed mark."

Kagome handed Kirara off to Suki and approached Anko, who turned around and took her jacket off, so Kagome could see the curse mark. Kagome gathered her Miko ki within her hand, which glowed a light pink color, and hovered her hand over the curse mark. She flinched when she felt youkai and dark miko ki swirling within the curse mark. She had only felt something like this when the dark miko Tsubaki used the youkai inside the jewel with her dark miko ki to try and control Kagome.

She stepped back at looked at Anko who had turned around, stating, "I can remove the curse mark from you, but it will be very painful."

Before Anko could answer, Tsunade asked, "Why would it be painful?"

"Because I would have to inject my Chakra and Miko ki into her chakra system the same way this Orochimaru did. This means my Miko ki will overpower the dark Miko ki and purify the youkai, which I've been told hurts like hell," Kagome explained.

Anko, and Tsunade nodded their head in understanding, and she noticed Shizune seemed like she wanted to say something. So, Kagome turned to her and gave her a kind smile informing her, "If you wish to ask something feel free too."

"I was wondering if you have done this before, or if it is just speculation on your part?" Shizune asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Suki interrupted her, "Lady Kagome performed the removal of a dark curse from me. I had received it on a mission a year ago with a previous sensei and no one could figure out how to remove it, but Lady Kagome did."

"Was it very painful?" Shizune asked.

Suki nodded her head and explained, "It hurt worse than when it was given to me, but then Lady Kagome used her Miko powers to take the pain away."

Tsunade, Shizune and Anko all turned to look at Kagome after this announcement, "You can take the pain away?" at Kagome's nod, Tsunade asked, "Well then why didn't you say that?"

Kagome laughed nervously and replied, "I sometimes forget to mention certain things."

"Anything else you forgot to tell us?" Tsunade asked.

Kagome shook her head and answered, "No, I have everything I would need in my bag right now. The only thing you have to provide me with is a large enough space to perform the ritual needed to remove the dark curse."

Tsunade stood up and replied, "Follow me, I know the perfect room."

As Kagome and the others turned to follow Tsunade, Kagome stopped Suki and asked, "Could you take Kirara and please go and see if the boys got out of the bonds I put them in earlier. If so make sure they start training right away."

Suki nodded her and left in the opposite direction with Kirara. As soon as she was out of sight Kagome turned back to Tsunade and followed her, with Anko and Shizune right behind her. They kept walking until they arrived at a set of what looked like a heavy double doors, which Tsunade opened with ease. Beyond the doors Kagome could see a very large room, and when Tsunade turned a questioning gaze to Kagome, she nodded her head in approval and stepped forward to get to work.

~With Suki and Kirara~

Suki and Kirara couldn't find the boys in their room so they assumed that they had gotten out or the bonds Kagome had put them in. So, Suki put Kirara on the ground and crouched down in front of her asking, "Do you think you can sniff them out for me?"

At Kirara's node, Suki stepped back and watched Kirara transform into her bigger form and lowered down a little so Suki could climb on top of her. Once Suki was adjusted Kirara took off, and 5 minutes later they arrived at what Suki assumed where one of the training grounds in this village. She looked down and saw Kenji and Rako going through their training ritual twice as hard as usual, she smirked as she landed knowing the only reason they were working double time is because they couldn't get out of the bonds within the time limit Lady Kagome had given them.

She slid off of Kirara, and picked her up again once she transformed into her smaller form, walking towards the boys who seemed to have taken a break. Once she was directly behind them she used the Bunshin no Jutsu, to transform herself into Lady Kagome.

"I never said you two could take a break during your training," Suki bellowed in Lady Kagome's voice, and had to refrain from laughing when she saw their horrified faces. Both of them immediately bowed down to her apologizing to who they assumed was their Sensei.

She smirked and was going to give them a few more orders when they heard from the bushes, "You both are fools if you believe that to be your Sensei."

All four of them looked towards the voice and saw a young man who was the seemed to be the same age as themselves, walk out from the trees. He had black hair tied into a pony tail, which spiked upwards. He had dark brown eyes, he wore a green jounin vest over a long sleeve black shirt and blacks pants. You could see the body fitting chain mail her wore underneath his clothes, since it peeked out from his pants legs and at the end of his black shirt. He had a holster on his left leg with a pouch, he had on black ninja sandals and he wore if hitai-ate around his left bicep.

Suki immediately knew he had to be a jounin from this village if his vest was anything to go by. She watched as Kenji and Rako turned to look at her, and she released the jutsu she was using and was now standing in front of them smirking at them.

"Why the hell would you pretend to be Kagome-sama?" Rako asked, glaring at her.

She replied, "Because you know if she would have really happened to see you take a break you both would have your training tripled."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Kenji asked the young man who just showed up.

Suki quickly said, "Kenji be polite, he is a jou—"

However she never got to finish her sentence, before Rako joined in, "And who do you think you are calling us fools?"

"I called you fools because you were groveling to some girl that you were too stupid to notice was not your Sensei," the young man replied before continuing, "to answer your second question, I'm Shikamaru, a jounin of this village."

Suki stepped forward, with Kirara in her arms, before her team members could say anything else, "I apologize for my teammate's behavior, I am Suki and this is Kirara. We are here as Master Jiraiya's guests from village hidden in the clouds," she then point to Rako and said, "This is Rako, and next to him is Kenji."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding before asking, "Why are you four on the training grounds?"

"Because these two idiots woke Lady Kagome, our Sensei, up early this morning with their arguing so she told them they had to double their training today while she met with your Hokage. Kirara and I were sent here to make sure they did what they were supposed to," Suki informed him.

"Well I was sent here to be your guide for the time you are visiting our village," Shikamaru informed them and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Ok," Suki replied before she turned to face her teammates, "Keep on training."

They both groaned before continuing their training.

~With Kagome~

After completing the circle for the ritual, she sat comfortably on one of the pillows in the middle and patted the pillow in front of her, "Please have a seat Anko."

After Anko sat down, Kagome turned and lit the final candle before turning to Tsunade and Shizune, "Once I began, try not to shout since I could become distracted, and whatever you do please do not cross into the circle or things could go downhill."

They both nodded their heads, just as Kagome started chanting, she felt Jiraiya slip into the room with another man, whose aura she did not recognize and she heard Tsunade repeat what she had asked them not to do while she performed the ritual.

As she finished the chanting the pressure in the room had become heavy, and she felt her canine teeth enlarge and grow. Kagome gently pushed Anko's head to the side, gathering her miko ki into her teeth and lowered her head until her teeth grazed the mark. She felt Anko shiver before she bit down into the exact same spot Orochimaru did, injecting the miko ki she had gathered into her teeth directly into Anko's chakra system. She kept her teeth embedded into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her to hold her in place since she had started struggling and screaming as soon as she bit down. Kagome felt everyone's emotions in the room, but ignored them as she continued injecting her miko ki into Anko's chakra system. Ten minutes later Anko's screams became whimpers and when Kagome could no longer feel the dark miko ki and youkai within the chakra system she gently dislodged her canines from Anko's shoulder and felt them go to their original size as she gathered her miko powers into her hands. Once her hands glowed pink she put her hands on Anko and let her powers put the young woman to sleep so that she could get rid of the pain.

Kagome caught Anko as she passed out, so the woman would not hit the floor, and turned to Tsunade informing her, "It is done, the curse is removed and put her into a deep sleep while my powers work to rid her of the pain."

Tsunade nodded since she was speechless, and turned the man Jiraiya had brought in with him silently asking, "Could you please take Anko to the room I prepared for her."

Kagome watched the man nod and walk towards her, he had silver spiky hair with dark brown eyes that looked black. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face, a green Jounin vest with a dark blue long sleeved shirt and blue pants. He wore his hitai-ate over his right eye, a holster with a pouch on his left leg, fingerless gloves and dark blue ninja sandals.

She noticed the man looked her over too as he approached, and smiled a little as she noticed he turned pink when he noticed that she was checking him out too.

When he got right next to her he bent down and lifted Anko into his arms, Kagome's eyes started to get blurry and she felt extremely dizzy as she stood up. She walked a few steps towards Tsunade, when she swayed and saw Tsunade's lips moving as if she was talking and Jiraiya step forward before her whole world went black.

~Training grounds~

"Come on Kenji, you can do better than that," Rako taunted as he avoided a punch being thrown at him.

Kenji growled, and started to do a hand seals for his signature jutsu, before he heard Suki cut in, "Kenji you know the rules, you can only use that jutsu when Lady Kagome is here to supervise you."

Kenji stopped and glared at her and Rako was able to punch him in the gut. He went flying into a tree and groaned as he heard Rako say, "Another point for me."

Suki sighed and shook her head, 'Why must they act like children when they train,' she thought.

"Do they always act like this when they train?" Shikamaru asked from next to her.

Suki nodded her head and replied, "Unfortunately yes when Lady Kagome is not here."

"How troublesome," he said as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree.

However, his moment of peace was interrupted as Kirara started to growl and leapt off of Suki's lap. His eyes widened as a ball of fire surrounded the kitten with two tails, which he thought was odd to begin with, only a moment latter the fire disappeared and in the spot where the kitten had been was not a kitten but a huge saber tooth tiger with flames on it's feet. Before he could ask what the hell happened, Suki, Kenji and Rako rushed over to the cat and asked at the same time, "Is something wrong with Lady Kagome, Kagome-sama, Kagome –Sensei?"

At the cats nod they climbed onto her back and they took off flying towards the Hokage tower. Shikamaru got up and started to follow them thinking, 'why can't I ever get an easy job?'

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Bunshin no ****Jutsu****:** Transformation skill

**Baka: **Stupid or Idiot

**

* * *

**

**MoonPrincess1989: **There another chapter done.

**Kagome:** I loved this chapter, I rocked!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was a well written chapter.

**Tomo:** *walks in* Hi

**Kagome:** Where have you been?

**Tomo:** MoonPrincess had me run a few errands for her.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at MoonPrincess* Where you too lazy to do your errands yourself?

**MoonPrincess1989:** No, it's just he's much faster than me, and he offered.

**Tomo:** *nods his head* I did, it was no problem. *sits down next to MoonPrincess* so where are dog boy and ice prick?

**Kagome:** Inuyasha is taking a nap

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Yea, he ate all of MoonPrincess's cookies and cream ice cream so Kagome sat him until he was unconscious.

**Tomo:** *laughs* that's what dog boy gets.

**MoonPrincess1989:** As for Sesshoumaru, he's trying to get rid of a pest.

***From the other room***

**Jaken:** But lord Sesshoumaru, I am your loyal servant and I have followed you for years why must I leave?

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls* because I order you too. *walks into the room and glares at MoonPrincess* Woman send him back to where you found him.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* sorry no returns *turns to Tomo, ignoring the growling that Sesshoumaru was doing* would you do the honors?

**Tomo:** *smiles and looks at the audience* Please review, and Happy Valentines Day from everyone here!

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.


	9. Introductions

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

The poll results are in and Kagome will be paired with Kakashi!! Thanks to everyone who voted!!

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, candinaru25, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath,

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

Kagome woke up to arguing and was going to snap on the person when she remembered what happened. She sat up and groaned, putting a hand to her head which hurt like hell. She heard Kenji yelling at someone and Suki trying to calm him down. She slipped out of bed and wobbled over to the door, which she flung open giving her student a glare noticing that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Shizune, and the guy with silver hair was standing next to her students and Kirara. This of course immediately shut him up and as she opened her mouth to ask him why he arguing with the Hokage when she let out an oomph as Suki flung herself at her midsection.

"Oh Lady Kagome your ok, I'm so glad," Suki said as she hugged her, while Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and started to rub her cheek against Kagome's.

She smiled down at her student and patted her on her head, "When have I never been ok Suki? Now could someone please explain to me why there is an argument going on outside my room?"

She glanced at Kenji who thought it would be wise to be quiet but before she could demand an answer Jiraiya spoke up.

"I have to say you look even better with a bed-head, it looks like you went a few rounds in bed. If you like I could perhaps make that come…." But he never got to finished before Kagome turned red and punch him in to the wall.

"Damn hentai doesn't know when to shut up," Kagome muttered and then turned back to the others, asking again, "Why was everyone arguing?"

Rako chose to speak up, "Kenji here was upset that you were in the hospital and decided to take it out on the people here. I tried to tell the idiot to shut up but he never listens to reason."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you and Suki were worried about her too. I just chose to find out why she was laying on the bed in there," Kenji retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome shook her head and gave Kenji a small smile, "I'm sorry I worried you guys, the seal was stronger than I anticipated. However, that does not give you to the right to argue with the Hokage of this village, we are the guests here and should act the part. Now apologize to the Hokage this instant."

Kenji turned to the Hokage and bowed saying, "I apologize for arguing with you, it will not happen again."

"Your apologies are accepted, and I understand how you feel. I would feel the same if someone I cared for was lying unconscious in a hospital room," Tsunade responded smiling.

Kagome looked over to Anko and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel freer than I have in years thank you so much. I am forever indebted to you Lady Kagome," Anko replied bowing.

Kagome waved her hands in front of her replying, "It was nothing really, I was happy to do it. You are not indebted to me in any way and please just call me Kagome. I've been trying for months to get my students to do the same but they won't."

Tsunade asked, "Would you mind if I gave you a once over, just to make sure your fine?"

"Not at all, although I would like to be introduced to the man who sat in on my ritual," Kagome replied with a smile, looking at the masked man with silver hair.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, milady," Kakashi replied bowing.

Kagome heard Suki giggle and Kenji snort while Rako just rolled his eyes before replying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi."

She turned and walked into the room with Kirara still on her shoulder, telling her students to wait out here and keep an eye on the hentai once he woke up.

_~Twenty Minutes Later in the Hokage's Office~_

Jiraiya sat in the seat furthest from Kagome, nursing the bump on his head he received when he asked to pose with her bed head hair on the cover of his next book. He had to remember she hit just as hard if not more than Tsunade, speaking of which he turned to Tsunade and gave her a nod to start the meeting.

"I want to thank you removing Anko's seal, and I hope you are able to do the same for Sauske Uchiha," Tsunade said.

Kagome nodded her head before replying, "I'm sure I will be able to, however we would have to find him first. Do you have anything of his that still has enough of his scent on him?"

Tsunade looked to Kakashi and said, "Please escort Kagome and her team to the Uchiha compound. After they have his scent please come back here and Jiraiya's team will be assembled and waiting for you."

Kagome nodded moving Kirara to her arms, stood up with her team and followed Kakashi to the Uchiha compound while Jiraiya discussed who he picked for the mission.

_~Uchiha Compound~_

"So Kakashi did you know Sauske personally?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi responded, "He was one of my students, before he left to gain more power."

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied knowing how much it must have hurt him.

Kakashi opened the doors to the compound and replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for, he is not a bad person he just let revenge drive his life and actions."

"I know what that can do to a person, but I also know that letting revenge drive your life will make it empty after you have gotten your revenge," Kagome stated as she followed him into the compound.

Kagome and her team followed Kakashi for ten minutes before they arrived at the biggest house within the compound. As they walked in Kakashi explained, "This was the clan heads house and where Sauske lived until the night of the massacre. His room should hold many things that still have his scent fresh on it considering the house was sealed after the massacre."

Kagome nodded, placing Kirara on the ground before turning to Kakashi asking, "Which room was his?"

"Down this hallway, last door on the left," Kakashi replied pointing down the hallway.

Kagome nodded her head and walked to the room with Kirara and her team right behind her. She opened the door and stepped inside; noticing it still looked as if a child presided in this room. She walked over to bed and noticed a stuffed animal lying forgotten on the rumbled sheets. She picked it up and turned around to face her team and saw Kakashi in the door way.

"I'm assuming he slept with this every night so his scent should be very heavy on it," Kagome informed him and then turned to her students, "You can perform the Jutsu now and learn his scent."

They all nodded and made hand signs along with Kagome, calling out "Demonic Jutsu: Demonic Senses."

Kakashi watched as they all glowed a pale purple color as the wind picked up around them. His eyes widened when they all opened their eyes. Their pupils will like slits, remind him of cat eyes, he saw that Kagome took a sniff of the bear closing her eyes, then handed the bear over to Suki, Kenji and Rako who all inhaled deeply before closing their eyes for a minute. When they all opened their eyes and nodded to Kagome, Rako knelt down and held the bear out for Kirara, who took a sniff before jumping and landing on Kagome's shoulder. Kakashi watched as they all did some more hand signs, glowed a soft green color, calmly stating "Release."

They all opened their eyes and Kakashi could see they were all back to normal he stepped forward and asked, "Do you have the scent memorized?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes, I could probably lead you to every place Sauske visited while he lived here. However that would be a waste of time so why don't we go back to the Hokage's office."

Kakashi nodded and turned to lead them back to the Hokage's office a little surprised and impressed by what she said. He couldn't think of a Tracking Nin that could show you each place someone visited in a house that no one has lived in for years. He saw Kagome step in place beside him and couldn't help but glance her from the corner of his eye. She had grace and beauty, yet the thing made him want to look at her were her eyes. They were the most beautiful color, they reminded him of sapphires and they just drew you in. He had to admit she was a very attractive woman, and he could see why Jiraiya wanted her to pose for the cover of his next book. 'If she posed for the cover that is one book I would buy and never let anything harm it,' he thought.

Kakashi wasn't the only one checking someone out, Kagome was doing the exact same thing with him. She had to admit he was very handsome, and she had met a lot of handsome men in her lifetime. Although she did have to admit that she liked men with silver hair, after all she traveled with Inuyasha for so long and then his brother afterwards. However, the mask he wore just intrigued her, and after spending so much time with Shippo she started thinking of ways she could get that mask off in order to see his face.

Kirara looked up at her mistress before asking telepathically, '_you like him don't you?'_

'_I have no idea what you're talking about, I was just wondering what he looked like under the mask' _Kagome replied.

Kirara snorted in her head, '_That may be half the truth, but we both that you're interested in him. I just wonder how long you will deny it.'_

'_Oh hush, I'm here for a mission not to get involved with someone. End of conversation,'_ Kagome replied, 'Sometimes I think that Midoriko made it possible for Kirara and I to talk just so Kirara could annoy the hell out of me,' she thought sighing inwardly as they arrived at the Hokage's office.

_~Hokage's Office~_

Jiraiya looked over the team he assembled; he made sure he picked just the right people for this mission. He hoped that Kagome and her team got along with them well enough that this mission would be a success. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled when the beautiful Kagome walked though. He walked up to her but before he could even touch her hand, Kirara bit him. He yelped and backed away staring at the cat before whining, "Kagome, Kirara bit me, aren't you going to do something.

Kagome snorted and replied while petting Kirara affectionately, "She bit you because you were going to be perverted again. I think I will reward her instead of punishing her."

Kagome's team chuckled as Jiraiya started sputtering, before he heard snickers and laughs behind him.

"Why is everyone against me?" Jiraiya whined before slumping into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

Naruto stepped forward and said while looking at Kagome, "You're that pretty lady from before."

"Yes I am, my name is Kagome and you are?" Kagome replied while smiling, once again trying to figure out why the youkai energy within this boy was familiar.

Naruto gave her a huge grin and said in an excited voice, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe It!"

Kagome laughed and replied, "Of course you will, you just have to work hard and never give up on that dream."

Naruto grinned and then notice Kirara, asking "Can I hold her please, she looks so cute!"

"Of course you can, it seems like she likes you already," Kagome said while handing Kirara over to him who purred loudly snuggling into him.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "Jiraiya why don't you introduce your team to Kagome, and Kagome can then introduce herself and her team to everyone."

Jiraiya nodded and started with Naruto, "As he said before this is my student Naruto Uzumaki, to the right of him is Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru. Then to left of Naruto is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and then of Course Kakashi will be coming with us."

Kagome looked at the team assembled, and noted that each of them seemed to be very different and she couldn't wait to get to know them. Sakura had pink hair, green eyes and she was wearing a red outfit with black spandex shorts underneath a light pink skirt with her hitai-ate worn as a headband. On her left leg was a weapons pouch attached to her holster and her ninja sandals stopped below her knees. Shikamaru had dark brown eyes with black hair that was in a ponytail that spiked up, he wore a green jounin vest over a long sleeve black shirt and blacks pants. You could see the body fitting chain mail her wore underneath his clothes, since it peeked out from his pants legs and at the end of his black shirt. He had a holster on his left leg with a pouch, he had on black ninja sandals and he wore if hitai-ate around his left bicep. Neji wore white pants underneath a black covering that stopped above the knees, with a white long sleeved; loose shirt. He had long black hair, pale lavender eyes and he wore hi hitai-ate around his forehead, with black ninja sandals to complete the look. Kiba had short spiky black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a black jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath and black pants. He wore his holster on his right leg and black ninja sandals. He, like Neji, wore his hitai-ate around his forehead and on his face was two long read triangles, one on each cheek. His partner Akamaru was a big white dog, with brown ears, and his height stopped at Kiba's midsection.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and stepped back so everyone could see her team. "I am Kagome Higurashi, Naruto is holding my partner Kirara, who is a nekomakta-youkia. This is Suki, next to her is Kenji and last but not least is Rako. We are from the village hidden in the clouds, and are here to assist you in locating Sauske Uchiha."

"What?!" was heard throughout the room, and Kagome smiled to herself thinking, 'this is going to be interesting.'

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989: **There another chapter done.

**Kagome:** It was a good chapter.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was a well written chapter.

**Tomo:** *pouts* Am I no longer going to be in this story or something?

**Tomo:** Of course you will, a little later on *pinches his cheek* you shouldn't pout or your face will get stuck that way.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at MoonPrincess* You know that's not true, that's just something adults would tell us to get us to behave.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I'm the author here, I could make it come true.

**Tomo:** *nods his head* She's right and I'd rather stay cute *sits down next to MoonPrincess* have I told you how beautiful you are?

**Kagome:** Suck up!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *rolls her eyes* men…

**Tomo:** *laughs* You love us!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Of course we love you *hugs him*

***Sesshoumaru and Jaken walk in with a laughing Inuyasha behind them***

**Jaken: **I'm sorry Milord, I did not know that would happen. I will make it up to you.

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls ignoring Jaken before turning MoonPrincess* Woman we got the things you wanted.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *wears a confusing look* Sesshoumaru why are your clothes torn?

**Inuyasha: ***grins* Jaken was falling behind so he yelled out Fluffy's name, and then there were tons of fan girls attacking him. They all wanted to be his lover.

**Kagome, Tomo and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *all double over laughing*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry *bites her lip to keep from laughing*

**Sesshoumaru:** This is your fault Woman *snarls and walks out of the room*

**Jaken:** *runs after Sesshoumaru* wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!!

**Inuyasha:** *looks at audience* Please Review!


	10. Start of the Mission

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, EclipseXGaaraXItachi26

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

**P.S. I just wanted to apologize that in my last chapter I spelled Roka's name wrong, my muse should have told me but she overlooked the fact. Sorry if I confused anyone!!!**

* * *

Kagome looked at the group she was traveling with and smiled as she remembered what had happened just before they left Kohana. She never thought they would have so many questions.

_~Flashback~_

"_You mean you're really from the village hidden in the clouds?" Naruto asked._

_Kagome nodded her head and replied, "Yes, Jiraiya arrived 6 days ago asking for our help in locating Sauske Uchiha."_

"_Can you really track him down?" Sakura asked._

_Kenji snorted replying, "Of course we can, were the best tracking team in our village."_

"_What makes you so confident that you can locate him when we have been unsuccessful? We have more than one clan that has tracking abilities and even their best could not locate him," Neji informed him._

_Kenji opened his mouth to retort but Rako beat him to it, "Because Kagome-sama has taught us a special jutsu she created. This jutsu has never failed and is highly sought after from other villages. It is more enhanced then any tracking systems your clans can create."_

_Kiba growled out, "Are you saying are clans are worthless compared to this supposed jutsu?"_

"_That's not what Roka or Kenji mean, Kiba. Right Lady Kagome?" Suki intervened looking to her sensei to be the one to stop this fight before it occurs._

_Kagome smiled at the Kohana shinobi, calmly stating, "I'm sure your clan's jutsu are very successful, mine is just a little different and more effective at tracking someone whose scent has been missing for a while."_

_Shikamaru chimed in asking, "However, Sauske has been missing for almost two years, it would be impossible for you to even find his scent. Our tracking teams have tried and failed."_

"_That's true," Kagome replied before continuing, "however, if my team or I even pick up the slightest hint of his scent on the air or something he has touched we can track him easily."_

_Naruto grinned, "That's great!!! I can't wait to see this jutsu. Can we see it now? Can you teach me it? Can you—"_

"_Naruto that is enough questions for now," Jiraiya stated and then looked at everyone else, "You can ask the rest of your questions later, for now let's just get going."_

_Everyone nodded and left to get packed or the mission._

_~End of Flashback~_

She spent an hour answering them until Jiraiya suggested they wait until later and start heading out. She laughed as she looked at Naruto who was marching ahead of them preaching about how they were finally going to bring Sauske home. She was glad the village did not want him dead, just home. She had heard, from Tomo; that a village would normally kill their missing ninja instead of bringing them home, because they could not afford for their secrets to get out. 'They must care about him a great deal, especially if they have been searching this long for him,' she thought smiling.

'_He reminds me of Shippo you don't think that he is…,'_Kirara trailed off asking telepathically.

Kagome smiled and replied, _'I know he does, but if it was Shippo I would have known right away considering I spent so many years around his aura. I just need to spend more time around Naruto to figure out who it is.'_

Kirara nodded her head and purred in agreement before closing her eyes to take a small nap. Kagome smiled and adjusted Kirara so she would rest peacefully in her arms before noticing that Kakashi had moved closer to her while she was conversing with Kirara. She had to bit her lip to keep from giggling at the look on his face; pure curiosity.

"Is there something you want to ask me Kakashi or are you just trying to flirt with me?"Kagome asked with a smile.

However, before Kakashi could answer Naruto appeared out of nowhere stating, "You better not be trying to convince Kagome-sama to pose for Pervey Sage's next book cover."

Kagome paused and looked at the two, never noticing that everyone else turned to hear the answer to the question, "Why on earth would he try to convince me?"

"Because he reads all of Pervey Sage's books, in fact he has the newest one in his pocket," Naruto informed her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you're a hentia just like Jiraiya, Kakashi?

Kakashi scratches the back of his head laughing nervously, "Well they are very good literature and…."

Yet, he never got to finish seeing how Kagome just turned around and walked away, with her students just shaking their heads at him. He scowled at Naruto, and Jiraiya just laughed and patted him on the back saying, "People like us have to stick together, don't worry though she will come around. No lady can resist me and with you on my side it's a done deal."

"Keep dreaming Jiraiya, I wouldn't pose for your book if it was my only option to live, "Kagome stated.

Jiraiya cringed and Naruto asked, "how can she hear us from so far away?"

"Because my jutsu is currently active Naruto," Kagome informed them.

Naruto smiled and raced to catch up asking, "Will you please teach me the jutsu?"

"It's a very hard jutsu Naruto, it took Suki and Kenji a month to learn," Roka told him, smiling as he ignored the glares from his teammates.

Naruto look at Roka asking, "Well didn't it take you that long?"

"It only took Roka 2 weeks to learn Naruto, he's a quick study," Kagome stated smiling at the blush that spread over Rako's cheeks.

Roka replied, ignoring the snickering from Suki and Kenji, "Thank you Kagome-sama."

"I can learn it in a week, believe it! So will you please teach me it?" Naruto stated looking at Kagome with puppy eyes.

Kagome laughed telling him, "The puppy dog look does not work on me, I've seen it one too many times."

"Does that mean you won't teach me it?" Naruto asked looking defeated.

Kagome ruffled his hair and gave him a soft smile, "I never said that Naruto. How about this, if you allow me to talk to the nine tail kitsune within you I will teach you the jutsu."

"You would, that's great. We can get started right….wait why do you want to talk to Kyuubi? In matter of fact how can you talk to Kyuubi" Naruto confusedly asked.

Everyone by now had caught up with them and was listening to the conversation intensely all wondering the same thing Naruto had asked her. It was not a common request, but then again they all believe that she was not a common shinobi, while Kagome was trying to figure out why the name Kyuubi sounded familiar.

"Why don't we set up camp and I'll disclose a few details about myself that you do not know and explain how I will speak with the kitsune inside of you," Kagome informed them.

_~One Hour Later~_

After everyone was settled and dinner was cooking Kagome decided now was the time to explain a little of her past.

"First of all, you should know I am not an ordinary Kunoichi, I'm also a Miko," Kagome stated.

Naruto immediately asked, "What's a Miko?"

"A Miko is a priestess who wields holy powers. They were what youkai feared long ago because with just a touch of their miko ki could turn a demon to dust," Sakura supplied.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "That is correct Sakura, what you just described is called purification. Mikos and Monks were trained to fight against youkai and protect humans from them."

"Is this why I saw two different chakra channels within your body?" Neji stated.

Kagome smiled, "I was wondering when you would ask me about that. However, I thought you would ask me right away instead of waiting so long after you used the Byakugan."

"I admit I was curious, but it would have been rude of me to ask," Neji supplied.

Kagome laughed before replying, "Well at least there are gentleman here, I don' think I could handle be surrounded by hentia."

She gave a pointed look towards Jiraiya and Kakashi and was surprised when Jiraiya just grinned and Kakashi looked embarrassed. She turned her head back to the group when Sakura asked her, "If Mikos are known to purify youkai, then why are you partnered with Kirara?"

"Where I grew up, I was taught to treat everyone equally. I help no prejudices towards youkai and I only purified ones who tried to attack my friends, innocents and myself. In fact I befriended many youkai and hanyou throughout my journey," Kagome supplied.

Kakashi asked, "How can you have met and befriended many youkai, you don't look to be any older than 20. Youkai have been extinct for many, many years. The only ones around are the ones trapped within the jinchuuriki."

"You can't expect me to give away all my secrets do you?" Kagome asked, "Do you not have things about yourself you are cautious about telling people you have just met?"

Kakashi replied, "You are right, I apologize."

"That is alright, it's only human nature to be curious," Kagome replied smiling.

Naruto, who had been petting Kirara asked, "So how are you going to talk to Kyuubi?"

"We both would need to meditate while touching our hands together," Kagome replied, and then continued, "then we would be in your subconscious where Kyuubi is being held."

Naruto nodded and handed Kirara off to Kakashi who was the closest to him. Kakashi of course found it a little awkward considering he preferred dogs over cats; however, he was surprised when Kirara jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his purring.

Kagome grinned at the picture then turned to Naruto instructing, "Cross you legs and take a few deep breaths while holding your hands out."

Naruto nodded his head and did what she said touching his hands to her he heard his second set of directions.

"Now, closed your eyes, empty your mind and relax your body," Kagome stated.

Kiba snorted, "Well that shouldn't be hard, he doesn't have anything up there…ow."

Shikamaru sighed as Kiba rubbed the spot where he had hit me replying, "Stop being an idiot, just sit there and be quiet."

Kagome's team laughed while the rest of the Kohana shinobi just rolled their eyes. Jiraiya thought he could get a picture of kagome since her eyes were closed. He slowly creped over getting ready to take a shot when Kagome's voice stopped him cold.

"If you take one picture of me, I will castrate you then take you back to Lady Tsunade and tell her what you did. I doubt she would be happy with you and I'm pretty sure you will end up in the hospital. Where of course she would make sure she was the only to take care of you and I would make sure I am right beside her," Kagome stated in a deadly voice that sent chills down his spine.

Jiraiya gulped and moved away from her as quickly as possible. Kakashi was suddenly regretted the fact that Naruto had told her he had read Jiraiya's book, if he wasn't careful she could do him some harm. 'Why do I have the feeling that if I ever get on her bad side I would never live to see another day,' he thought shuddering at images of her torturing him going through his head. Little did he know the same thoughts were running through the thoughts of the rest of the Kohana male shinobi. Kagome's team however was used to her temper so they just leaned back and got comfortable, while Sakura started to idolize her. 'Maybe she will teach me some new things to use on Naruto when he annoys the hell out of me,' Sakura thought.

Kagome relaxed her body and emptied her mind like she instructed to Naruto. When she was sure Naruto had done the same she connected their subconscious to each other using her miko ki. Once they were connected she kept walking until she heard Naruto talking to someone. At one point she heard him say, "What's taking her so long? The quicker she gets her to meet you the quicker she can start teaching me that cool jutsu of hers."

Kagome shook her head and chuckled inwardly thinking, 'he's just as impatient as Inuyasha. I can just imagine what training is like with him.'

She stepped forward and announced her arrival by un-suppressing her aura of power. She heard Kyuubi his and Naruto yelp out in pain. She quickly reigned in her aura again and steeped forward letting a sooth effect calm Naruto and the kitsune inside the cage.

"I apologize but I wanted to get the disbelief out of the way right away," Kagome stated.

Naruto titled his head to the side like a cute puppy and asked, "What do you mean?"

"If I would have approached Kyuubi and told him I was a Miko, he would have either thought I was lying or that he could overpower me," Kagome informed him.

Kyuubi chuckled replying, "She is right kit, I would have never believed her if she had not let her aura overpower mine."

She approached the cage so that she could see Kyuubi better and vice versa. He eyes widened when she saw the scar on his paw. She would have known that scare anywhere, after all she also knows who gave him that scar. She heard the Kyuubi whimper, lying down in front of her and baring his neck to her. Telling her that he still believed her to be his Alpha female.

Kagome smiled and stepped forward, stroking his fur, "hello my dear sweet Kyuubi, I thought your name sounded familiar. How on earth did you end up in this state?"

Kyuubi just whimpered before purring at the attention kagome was giving him, he hadn't felt this type of affection since he last saw her. Naruto of course was so confused he had to voice his question, "Why on earth is Kyuubi letting you touch him?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done.

**Kagome**: Hey you can't end it there, how do I know Kyuubi??

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: Kagome, you should know by now that you won't find out till she writes the next chapter.

**Kagome: ***pouts* but, but, but…it's just not fun.

**Inuyasha: ***walks in* Oi, wench where is all the ramen?

**MoonPrincess1989: **What on earth do you mean? Did you and Sesshoumaru just go shopping?

**Inuyasha: **Yea, but there's no ramen in there.

**Kagome: **Did you eat it all?

**Inuyasha: **No I didn't. *mutters to himself*Damn I eat all the ramen once and everyone assumes that if the ramen is gone it was me.

**Tomo**: *chimes in from the couch* Well you did bring that on yourself dog boy.

**Inuyasha: **Oi, who the hell are you calling dog boy? I'll just come over there and kick your ass!

**MoonPrincess1989: **Inuyasha that's enough!! *Inuyasha shuts his mouth as his ears pin to his head* I'm not in the mood to hear you cursing, if you and Tomo are going to fight, do it somewhere else.

**Tomo & Inuyasha: ***nods and sits down quietly*

**MoonPrincess1989: ***looks at everyone* Have any of you seen Sesshoumaru today?

***Everyone shakes their head no***

**MoonPrinces1989: **Jaken!! Come here!!

**Jaken: ***runs in from the other room* Yes MoonPrincess-sama?

**MoonPrincess1989: **you would happen to know what happened to the ramen would you?

**Jaken: ***eyes widen* No MoonPrincess-sama.

***Sesshoumaru walks in from the other room***

**MoonPrincess1989: **Sesshoumaru-sama….

**Sesshoumaru: ***turns to look at MoonPrincess suspiciously*

**Kagome**:* whispers to everyone else* I think he's in trouble, she never uses the sama on him

***Everyone nods their head in agreement***

**MoonPrincess1989: **Do you know what happened to the ramen and before you answer know it is dishonorable to lie.

**Sesshoumaru: ***growls and then grudgingly answers* I disposed of them with my poison, the half-breed found my situation all to funny yesterday.

**MoonPrincess1989: ***eyebrow twitches as she calmly breathes in and counts to ten and asks* If you want to punish Inuyasha please do so without costing me money.

**Inuyasha: **What the hell?! You're giving him permission to punish me?

**Sesshoumaru: ***evil smirk, while cracking his knuckles* Come Inuyasha, I need a sparring partner.

**MoonPrincess1989**: *looks at audience, ignoring the Inu brothers* I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!!


	11. Identity Revealed

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update my stories but mid-terms came up and I haven't had the time to write the chapters.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat,

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

_~Outside of Kyuubi's Prison~_

Kagome turned to Naruto informing him, "Kyuubi is allowing me to touch him because I met him when he was just a kit."

"How could you know him when he was younger? When my father sealed him within me, he was defiantly grown," Naruto informed her, obviously confused.

Kagome laughed a Naruto, while stroking Kyuubi's fur replying, "I told you I was not an ordinary Kunoichi Naruto."

"Well I got that, but you would have been just a kid when Kyuubi was sealed inside of me. Meaning that for you to have known Kyuubi when he was just a kit you would have to be really old, older then Baa-chan Tsunade," Naruto told her.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Yes that is very true Naruto, I would have to be older than Tsunade, if I was from this world."

"What do you mean, if you were from this world?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi growled, "Just shut the hell up for right now brat."

Naruto was going to retort but he heard Kyuubi hiss and whimper, looking apologetically at Kagome. So when he turned his head to see why he was staring at her, he noticed her fingers glowing pink. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell just happened but kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"That was uncalled for Kyuubi, I can see now that you must have spent a large amount of time with Inuyasha. Since that is the only person who would blow up like that," Kagome stated, before turning to look at Naruto explaining, "well I'm not exactly from this dimension, I originally come from a place called Tokyo, Japan."

Naruto looked at her in wonder and awe asking, "So there are youkai where you come from and they don't try to kill humans?"

Kyuubi snorted replying, "Kid, most youkai have been trying to kill humans for years."

Naruto turned his head to comment but Kagome suggested, "Just ignore him Naruto, and no there are no youkai where I come from. "But then how did you meet Kyuubi," Naruto asked confused.

Kagome replied, "Long story short, I became a time traveler thanks to the well on my family' shrine. I was able to go back 500 years into the past, where I met and befriended many demons along my travels while searching for something."

"So Kyuubi was one of youkai you met on your travels?" Naruto asked.

Kagome nodded her head replying, "Yes, I took care of him when he mother was sick."

Kyuubi commented, "You were also the one who convinced Lord Sesshoumaru to allow my mother and I to stay at his castle. My mother was eternally grateful."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Your mother looked after me when I was injured, it was the least I can do."

"She's fine, Kagome, in fact they are all fine," Kyuubi stated knowing the look that came into her eyes.

Kagome gave him a grateful smile before asking, "So how did you come to spend so much time with Inuyasha and what else did you pick up?"

Naruto grinned as he saw the fox cringe and thought, 'about time someone scares the shit out of him, and he has done it to me enough times.'

Kagome looked at Kyuubi, who was debating how to answer the question, and asked, "I mean I thought Sesshoumaru was going to train you in the ways of being a warrior."

Kyuubi replied, "Well he did, but Inuyasha became his general and I followed closely under him along with Shippo."

"Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha his general?" Kagome asked

Kyuubi nodded his head and then asked, "Why did you never come back Kagome-sama?"

"The well sent me here, and I have a mission to complete here according to Midoriko, and she said everything will work out in the end. I would never abandon my friends and family on purpose and you know that," Kagome stated sadly.

Kyuubi grinned, "I knew you would never abandon us willingly, Inuyasha owes Shippo and me so much money."

"You're gambling?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You were gambling?"

"You see Inuyasha and I…"Kyuubi trailed off, not wanting to say anything that will dig him a deeper hole. He knew exactly how scary Kagome could be when she was angry, and he for one did not want to be on her bad side. After all purification burns hurt like hell.

Kagome crossed her hands over her chest and raised an eyebrow while tapping her foot in a impatient way before sighing and stating, "Never mind, what happened in the past is the past," she watched as Kyuubi let out the breath he was holding then added, "However, if I catch you gambling while I'm around your ass is mine."

Kagome looked over Kyuubi ignoring the question gaze Naruto had and asked "Care to explain why you are in your youkai form, when you can change into you human form."

Naruto interrupted then unable to stay quiet anymore, "He has a human form?"

"Of course he has a human form," Kagome stated.

Kyuubi grinned and replied, "I find my fox form more intimidating, trust me people are more scared of me in this form then my human one."

"I want to see your human form," Naruto blurted out excited.

Kagome laughed at Naruto's outburst and looked at Kyuubi who was glaring at her for giving away his secret. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look that clearly stated do-it-or-else.

Kyuubi felt a shiver run down his spine before he sighed and stepped back closing his eyes, never seeing the superior smirk Kagome threw his way.

Kagome glanced at Naruto who had a look of anticipation. She knew he was curious and would never leave Kyuubi if he wasn't allowed to see's Kyuubi's human form. She felt the wind picking up and the youkai energy started to crowd the space they occupied. She was glad she knew Kyuubi previously or her miko ki would surely be trying to escape and eliminate what it believed to be a threat to her.

A flash of red light made Kagome and Naruto close their eyes and when Naruto opened them again his jaw dropped. He heard Kagome giggle and lean over to close his mouth while Kyuubi commented, "You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that baka."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kyuubi, who backed up from the look. She smiled inwardly as she looked over the now grown Kitsune. He had fiery red hair that was tied in a high ponytail, and piercing violet eyes that complimented his tan skin. Across his tan cheeks was a single red jagged streak and she noticed he was wearing a pair of hakama and a haroi in the colors of the Western house; silver and blue. He had to be 6 ft tall and attached to the sliver obi at his waist was a sword and boots similar to Sesshoumaru's completed his outfit. On top his head was fox like ears, and 9 tails swished behind him as he stood there showing off his human form.

'Why must every youkai I know look so damn good, it's just not fair that they look so good,' Kagome thought inwardly. She imagined that Shippo would look similar now and figured if anyone knew about her friends it would be Kyuubi. 'Well I might as well pump him from information, it's not like he's going anywhere,' Kagome thought as she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Naruto.

"You look like a human!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome giggled and pointed out, "I don't believe humans have nine tails, furry ears on the top of their heads, claws and fangs Naruto."

"Oh yea, you have a point Kagome-sensei," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Kyuubi snorted, "That's because you're not so….wait a minute did you just call Kagome-sama Sensei?"Kyuubi turned to Kagome and asked, "He's a student of yours? Couldn't you have picked a smarter one?"

Kagome placed a hand on Naruto's arm to stop him from retorting and looked at Kyuubi, "He has just become one of my students, and his fellow teachers have praised him quite a bit. I would be honored to teach him, and if you're going to continue to insult him I will leave you locked up in this prison."

Naruto turned to her with a look of disbelief and asked, "You mean you can release him?"

"Of course I can, I'm not the Shikon Miko for nothing you know, "Kagome replied.

Naruto yelled, "But you can't release him he's a bloodthirsty demon that attacked my village 16 years ago. He's the reason so many people lost their family, he's the reason I was treated as a plague as a child. He deserves to be sealed within me till I die."

Kagome eyes widened and turned to Kyuubi calmly asking, "Is that what you did in order to be sealed within Naruto?"

Kyuubi paled and felt a shiver go down his spine at the tone of voice that she used. She often heard it just before she used the word that made Inuyasha meet his friend the ground thanks to the prayer beads. He considered quickly what his chances were at escaping her wrath, he knew once he told her his story she would berate him for his stupidity.

_~With the Others~_

Sakura looked over at Naruto and Kagome for the umpteenth time before asking Kakashi and Jiraiya, "Are you sure everything is fine, what if she's trying to do something and Naruto is trying to stop her."

"Lady Kagome would never do that, she's the most selfless and kind hearted person I have never met," Suki vehemently stated.

Kakashi stopped reading and looked up, "Sakura, Lady Kagome has done nothing to show us that she has ulterior motives. I know you are worried about Naruto, but Jiraiya put his trust into Kagome and her team and you know he would have not done that if he felt they were a danger to us."

"Your right Kakashi- sensei," Sakura replied and turned to Suki and the rest of Kagome's team softly apologizing, "I apologize for accusing your Sensei, it will not happen again."

Suki nodded her head and sat back down between Rako and Kenji, glancing once again at her Sensei. 'She's been in the trance for a long time, I wonder what is going on' Suki thought. Little did she know those similar thought were going through everyone's minds.

Kakashi glanced over at Kagome from the corner of his eye, he didn't know why but she was a mystery he wanted to solve. She was beautiful yet humble, strong yet gentle, and kind yet temperamental. He was attracted to her the minute he laid eyes on her and knew he was not the only one and he wanted to get to know her so much. However, he was going to have to work hard in order to get back into her good graces after Naruto let it out of the bag that he read Jiraiya's books. He turned and looked at her team with an idea suddenly popping into his head, 'I could learn more about her if I grilled her team, however which on would be the most helpful, he thought. He looked over her team once more before deciding on Suki, 'woman tend to talk to one another a great deal, so it's only logical her only female student would know the most' he thought standing up and walking towards her team.

He stopped and sat down in front of Suki and smiled as he asked, "Would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

_~ Outside of Kyuubi's Prison~_

Kyuubi sighed and sat down looking at Kagome, "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Kagome nodded her head and sat down, dragging a still fuming Naruto, who was muttering something under his breath.

"When humans and youkai started to fight more and destroy each other more, Lord Sesshoumaru and the other 3 cardinal lords came to an agreement that would benefit everyone. With the help of many youkai, Miko's and monks who had no problem with youkai, and sorcerers and sorceresses created together a place safe from humans who would wish to do harm to youkai and people who liked youkai. Once the place was created Lord Sesshoumaru asked the monks, Miko's and the bat hanyou, Shiori, to create a barrier to keep outsiders, with hate in their heart for youkai, to enter," Kyuubi started to explain, stopping briefly to see if they were listening before continuing, "We lived within the barriers for many years peacefully and happily, until 8 youkai decided that youkai were far superior to humans so they should just get rid of them. They somehow managed to find a weak spot in the barrier and broke through, heading to the world of the humans. Once Lord Sesshoumaru was alerted about a breach in the barrier he summoned me and I was instructed to retrieve the 8 youkai, and bring them back for their punishments."

Kagome spoke up when he paused, "So you were on a mission from Sesshoumaru?"

Kyuubi nodded his head and then continued, "After I tracked down the first youkai, he had already been sealed within a child from the sand village. I could do nothing so I went to hunt for the others, but I arrived too late to stop them from being sealed."

"So why the hell did you attack our village? We didn't do anything to you," Naruto stated only to yelp in pain a few minutes later when Kagome smacked him upside the head.

Kagome softly stated, "Naruto if you would be patient, I'm sure Kyuubi was going to inform us about what happened for him to be sealed within you.

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto, happy to see someone else get hurt besides him today. He cleared his throat and continued, "Just as I was going to return and report to Lord Sesshoumaru the details of the mission, I came upon a human shinobi name Madra Uchiha. He informed me that Kohana had the last Miko alive, who they were planning on using to destroy me. However, after he mentioned Miko, I didn't even listen to him finish before I took off towards this village. I had got it into my head that it was you Lady Kagome."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** I finally got this chapter done. Those damn mid-terms were hard.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I know they were, but you were able to write this wonderful chapter.

**Kagome:** Lunar is right, plus the exams are behind you.

**MoonPrincess1989**: I know, I just hope I passed them.

**Inuyasha:** Enough of this exam shit, I'm tired of hearing about it already.

**Tomo:** *shakes his head* if I were you I'd run, she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep and she's cranky.

**Inuyasha:** *pales and looks at MoonPrincess, ears flattening on the head* I'm really sorry, vent all you want.

**Sesshoumaru:** *delicately snorts* You really have no pride, scared of a nigen woman.

**Kagome:** I would judge him, you tried to wake her up the other morning and she cursed you out so bad you backed out of the room and was scarce the whole day.

**Sesshoumaru**: *glares at Kagome, ignoring the way Lunarfairyprincess giggled at him* I was scared of her; I was merely busy all day.

**Tomo and Inuyasha:** *gives him a sympathy look* We know how you feel man, she's scarier than any grown demon if you wake her up early in the morning.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I'm not that bad.

**Sesshoumaru, Tomo and Inuyasha:** *give her the are-you-kidding-me-look*

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *pats MoonPrincess's hand* Ignore them, we do.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Your right *looks at the girls* Can you do the honors?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *looks at audience* Please review, and no flames please, MoonPrincess writes her story the way she wants it, if you don't like them, then please don't read!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Side Note: Now that I'm back to my regular schedule I will try to update more. Please bear with me!_**


	12. Why I Did The Things I Did

**A/N:**** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

_~Outside Kyuubi's Cage~_

"If you thought he was talking about her then why the hell did you attack the village. You could have killed her!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped up.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and replied, "Lady Kagome would never let herself be killed by a demon. Besides if she could match Lord Sesshoumaru's strength and skills then there was no way I could ever defeat her."

"Naruto you need to calm down. I'm sure there is more to the story," Kagome commented softly.

Naruto looked at her and deflated before looking back at Kyuubi, "Go on."

"I took off without even thinking about what would happen. My mind was on one thing and one thing only; finding you," Kyuubi stated before continuing, "When I arrived at the village, I was confronted by a few ninja demanding to know who I was and what business I had with Kohona. I told them I was here to see the Miko who resided in the village, and they plainly told me there was no Miko there and that there had not been one for centuries."

Naruto looked like he wanted to comment, so Kagome gently placed her hand on his arm, and when he looked at her and shook her head no with a small smile before nodding to Kyuubi to continue on.

"I thought they were trying to keep you from me and lost it. My beast took over and attacked the village in an effort to find you. My beast destroyed anything that stopped him from locating you and would have continued to do so until the village was burned to the ground and not one was left standing. Luckily a man with spiky blonde hair, who I would later learn was the fourth Hokage, used some kind of magic which is known as Jutsu and sealed me within a child who was just born," Kyuubi finished looking down at the ground ashamed.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the cell, reaching her hand through and making Kyuubi look at her.

She smiled and stated, "You are not responsible for what you beast does. Not even Sesshoumaru can always control his beast; you should not be ashamed of what you did."

"But I should have been stronger and reigned in my beast before it did so much damage," Kyuubi stated.

Kagome shook her head stating, "You are not weak. Do you think Sesshoumaru would send you to retrieve those four youkai if he thought you were weak?"

Naruto chimed in, "You were so strong no one could defeat you, the best they could do was seal you inside of me."

Kyuubi mulled over their words before stating looking at Naruto, "I do regret attacking your village and letting my beast take over. In order to make up for it, I have been lending you my youkai energy, which is similar to chakra, to help with missions and such."

"Yea, thanks for that. It's come in handy plenty of times," Naruto stated, giving him a grin.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "It's very honorable and strong of you to admit your mistakes and make up for it. I am very proud of you and I know that Sesshoumaru would be proud too."

Kyuubi nodded his head and gave her a small smile before asking, "So are you still going to help me get out of this cage?"

Naruto snorted and Kagome just laughed. She stepped forward and looked over the cage before stating, "Of course I can, but I have to gather a few herbs before I can do it. Plus it has to be done from the outside where the seal is located on Naruto's body."

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Naruto asked Kagome, a little worried.

Kagome shook her head explaining, "You will feel a little disconnected the first few days, but other than that you will be fine."

Kyuubi looked at Kagome and asked, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be a little weak for a couple of hours, but you know I'm resilient," Kagome told him with a grind before adding, "besides you'll be there to protect me, plus we have my team, Kirara, a few perverts and Naruto's teammates."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and Kagome was reminded of Sesshoumaru before he asked, "Perverts? I thought after Miroku you were staying clear of perverts?"

Naruto asked out loud, "Miroku?"

Kagome cut him off stating, "I don't go out and look for them, they just happened to always find me. I can't help it."

Kyuubi snorted, "Sure," gave a side-glance to Naruto and answered his question. "Miroku was a monk she traveled with that like to grope her and another of our companions and ask every pretty girl he saw if she would bear his child."

Naruto commented, "Well one of our perverts likes to peek at women while their bathing."

Kyuubi chuckled replying, "So did ours, he never could sit still when the girls went to bathe. So what's the other one like?"

"He likes to read the first's one's Pervey books, I swear every time I look at him he's reading one of them," Naruto replied.

Kyuubi stated, "I'm sure if there had been perverted scrolls when Miroku was alive he would be seen reading them all of the time."

Kagome piped up from the sidelines, "Ok that's enough you two. I'm sure everyone is getting worried that we have been in here for so long. Plus the sooner I find those herbs the sooner you two will be separated."

Kyuubi nodded saying, "Then by all means leave and find those herbs."

Kagome nodded and then turned to Naruto, "Just close your eyes like before and I'll help us out of here."

_~With the others~_

Naruto nodded his head and copied what he did earlier and when he opened his eyes again he was back inside of camp. He looked over to Kagome and noticed that she had come back too. He heard Sakura ask if he was ok and saw that the rest of his friends were relieved that he was back. He noticed Kagome's students smile at her as her partner, Kirara, just jumped on her and got comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

Kagome looked at everyone calmly stating, "Once I have gathered the herbs I need, I am going to release Kyuubi from the seal that keeps him contained within Naruto."

She braced herself for the outrage the Kohona shinobi were sure to have. She was not disappointed when she heard Sakura yell, "What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy, he will not hesitate to finish the job he stared all those years ago? He's a blood thirsty _youkai!"_

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl and replied, "You dislike him because he is a youkai?"

"Kagome-sama I'm sure that is not what she means—" Kakashi started to inform her before Sakura cut him off, "Youkai are known to be bloodthirsty and evil. You cannot trust them, and because of this particular youkai, we lost our Fourth Hokage and many other precious people," she turned to Naruto and asked in a disbelieving voice, "You're just going to stand there and allow her to release the _thing_ responsible for murdering your father?"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, never had she been this cruel before. He replied, "Kyuubi explained why he attacked our village and it wasn't his fault. I am not angry with him any longer. Besides he has been helping me out in missions and everything, so I consider him a friend."

"He's just trying to trick you, once you let her release him, he will turn. It's in his nature!" Sakura screeched.

Kagome had heard enough and gently put Kirara on the ground before glaring at Sakura informing her, "How dare you judge him so wrongly, and accuse him of double crossing Naruto. Kyuubi is an honorable youkai, who made a simple mistake of letting his beast take control. For you to sit there and accuse him of being blood thirsty and evil because he is a youkai is disrespectful."

Kakashi and the rest of the Kohona shinobi tried to keep her from replying but she would not listen, "Your just taking his side because your partner is a youkai."

"I take his side because I have met and befriended many youkai, and hanyou's alike. I will not stand here and preach about all youkai being good, because just like humans there are bad ones out there. I met and fought against an evil hanyou who found joy in creating havoc and spreading malice. I understand that Kyuubi did something that not many people will forgive and I am not telling you to be his best friend. I am asking hanyou to give him a chance, and I'm sure if you did you would understand that what happened he had no control over. Trust me he already feels horrible and I will not let you continue on making him feel guilty. No one is perfect whether they be human, youkai or hanyou," Kagome explained as she watched the girl mimic a fish.

Jiraiya stepped forward and stated, "Sakura, Kagome is right. Besides I trust her and if she says we can trust the youkai, we will not act hostel to him. Is that understood?"

Sakura huffed and turned around sitting on the far side of the camp obviously still seething. Kakashi took that moment to inquire about something he heard that seemed interesting.

"Kagome-sama you mentioned earlier that it was not Kyuubi's fault but that of his beasts. What exactly did you mean?

Kagome blinked and looked at Kakashi, realizing that Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji were waiting for the answer too before she replied, "Every youkai has a beast that lives in his subconscious. Think about it as a split personality, their beast is their irrational side which acts on its basic indicts. Weaker youkai are ruled by their beast which is why they walk around in their beast form. Stronger youkai can suppress their beast and take on a humanoid form. Kyuubi is one of the stronger youkai that can suppress their beast and take on their humanoid form."

"When Kyuubi attacked the village he was a giant fox, not something that looked human though," Kiba piped up from his spot near Naruto.

Kagome replied, "So I've heard, yet it is understandable why his beast had taken over."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Neji asked, "Why is it understandable that Kyuubi allowed his beast to take over?"

"He was told by a man named Madra Uchiha that the last Miko alive resided in your village," Kagome informed them.

Kakashi frown and stated, "Kohona has never had a Miko, and Madra would have known that. So why would he tell Kyuubi that?"

"Because he was hoping that Kyuubi would attack the village in order to kill the Miko, their sworn enemies," Jiraiya logically explained.

Kagome nodded her head, "That's exactly what Madra was hoping, however Kyuubi did not attack your village for that reason. When he heard that the last Miko alive resided in your village he immediately thought it was me and rushed there. However when he got their and demanded to see the Miko, your shinobi told him there was no Miko that resided in Kohona. Kyuubi believed that you were keeping me from him and allowed his beast to take over so that he could locate me because locating someone who is part of his pack is a basic instinct to him."

Naruto chose that moment to add, "So you see it was all a misunderstanding because of that Uchiha bastard."

"Naruto watch your mouth," Kagome said in a reprimanding tone.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

Kakashi looked at her and asked, "So you can guarantee that Kyuubi is not threat to us?"

Sakura jumped up and yelled, "Kakashi you can't seriously be thinking about allowing her to release him. What if he lets his beast take over again, we could all die!"

"Trust me that will not happen as long as I am here," Kagome informed her.

Sakura scoffed, asking, "and how would you stop him."

Before Kagome could reply Kiba spoke up, "Kyuubi recognizes her as pack, she would calm him down enough so that his rational side could suppress his beast."

Kagome smiled, "That's exactly right Kiba, I knew you would understand," she paused before turning to Sakura and raised a hand as she let he Miko ki flow into it, making it glow pink before adding, "and if I can't calm him down, I will use my Miko ki to restrain him until I figure out a way to get his beast under control."

Jiraiya clapped his hands and smiled, "Okay now that the situation is settled why we don't get comfortable for the night," he walked over and slung an arm over Kagomes shoulders stating, "you can sleep with me tonight, I'll make sure to keep you warm!"

Kagome side stepped and turned around throwing her arm back and punching him in the stomach, sending him flying. She was pleased when she heard him let out an oomph before passing out, muttering, "Damn perverts never know when to quit."

She heard the rest of the camp laughing, minus Sakura who sulked by herself near a tree. She walked over and settled down next to Suki, getting comfortable for the night. She closed her eyes but opened them slowly when she felt Naruto settle next to her. She raised an eyebrow and he gave her a small smile informing her, "Kyuubi wants to be close to you."

Kagome smiled and slung her arm around his shoulders, as she closed her eyes again, never noticing the jealous stare Naruto got from Kakashi or the wistful look Jiraiya threw her way.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done!!!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **YAY!! You got over your writers block!!!!

**Kagome:** We're so proud of you!!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Thank you guys, I worked really hard on this chapter. Thank god for the days that it's slow at work.

**Inuyasha:** This chapter would be better if I was in it.

**Kagome:** But you were in it, sort of.

**Inuyasha:** I was only mentioned damn it. *looks at MoonPrincess* I want to appear in the next one, understand?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *narrows her eyes, before giving him a sweet smile* Of course Inuyasha, I'll be happy to have you appear in the next chapter.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 and Kagome:** *whispers to each other, while Inuyasha starts telling MoonPrincess how he should appear* Dose he not realize that she's going to torture him as soon as he appears in the chapter. You can just tell form that smile on her face.

**Sesshoumaru:** *hears the whispers and comments* The half-breed is an idiot.

**Tomo:** *nods his head in agreement*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *nods head, while ignoring Inuyasha* yes Inuyasha…..that sounds great Inuyasha….of course Inuyasha…

**Kagome:** I don't think she's listening o him.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **She's not, she's just agreeing so he will leave her alone.

**Tomo:** Well since she's busy I will do the honors. *looks at audience* Please review, and remember no flames!


	13. Making an Entrance

**A/N:**** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel,

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and smiled as she noticed Naruto had shifted in his sleep and was now lying down with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, instantly feeling a bond to him. Not just because he reminded her of her younger brother Souta but because she knew he had a hard life and yet he kept on dreaming and living life the best he could. She wanted to be there for him just like she had been there for Inuyasha. 'Not only has he had a hard life like Inuyasha, but according to Jiraiya he's obsessed with ramen too,' she thought laughing inwardly.

She looked around the camp and saw that everyone was pretty much sleeping except Kakashi. She smiled at him and gently moved Naruto's head off her lap and onto her backpack before moving over to sit next to him.

"So you're the famous Copy-cat shinobi I've heard all about from brother Tomo," Kagome asked smiling.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and ask, "How much did you hear about me, and was any of it good?"

"Well he said that you have copied many different Jutsu from many different shinobi and that I should be careful or you'll copy mine," Kagome informed him.

Kakashi asked, "I don't copy allies Jutsu without their permission. Who is you brother anyway?"

"He is the Raikage's son," Kagome replied.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "You mean you're the Raikage's daughter? Why would he allow his daughter on such a dangerous mission?"

"He sent us because my team and I are the best trackers in our village. Beside I'm not blood related, they adopted me when I was found outside the village," Kagome informed him.

Before Kakashi could ask anymore questions the rest of the camp started to awaken. Kagome got up and walked back over to her team and leaned down shaking Naruto awake slowly. She laughed inwardly when she saw him jump up and look around as if they were under attack.

"Calm down Naruto, I just wanted to get my pack so I could wash up before we take off to find those herbs," Kagome informed him with a grin.

Naruto nodded and moved so Kagome could grab her backpack. She motioned for Kirara and Suki to follow her and then turned to Jiraiya adding, "Follow us and you will regret it. Understand?

Jiraiya gave her an innocent smile and was going to answer before Naruto spoke up, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure he stays put."

"Thank you Naruto," Kagome answered with a smile before she turned to Sakura asking, "Would you like to come and wash up with us Sakura?"

Sakura snorted and replied, "No thank you."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and followed after Kirara who would lead them to some water.

_~Fifteen minutes later~_

Kagome, Kirara and Suki entered the camp and saw Jiraiya knocked out with three Naruto clones sitting on him. She looked at the rest of her team and noticed that they found the whole situation very amusing.

"I'm guessing he tried to sneak away again?" Kagome asked Rako and Kenji.

Kenji nodded, "Of course the pervert did, only this time we let Naruto handle him. It was quite amusing."

Rako nodded his head in agreement, and Naruto spoke up, "You mean to tell me that Pervey sage has tried this once before?"

"More than once, every time Lady Kagome went to freshen up he would try to sneak off," Suki informed him.

Shikamaru sighed and murmured, "How troublesome," while the rest of the Kohona shinobi just shook their heads.

"Ok well now that everyone knows the situation, what would you like for breakfast?" Kagome asked looking at everyone.

Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru shrugged their shoulders indicating they did not care while Naruto jumped up and down chanting 'ramen, ramen, ramen.' Kagome laughed and looked at her team who replied, "Whatever you're cooking."

Kagome looked at Naruto informing him, "Sorry Naruto but I think it is too early in the morning for Ramen."

Naruto's excited face fell into a frown before she added, "But I think we can have it for lunch."

Naruto immediately perked up and replied, "You're right Kagome, it would be better at lunch time."

Jiraiya jumped at the thought of Kagome's cooking and stopped next to her giving her a pleading look," Are you going to make those omelettes you made before?"

Kagome gave him a mischievous smile asking, "So you liked that omelette I made that one morning?"

"Yes I did, very much so. So will you make it again?" Jiraiya hopefully asked.

Kagome tapped her chin and pretended to think replying, "I suppose I can make it for you and everyone else, but only on two conditions.

Everyone minus Sakura laughed at the way Jiraiya nodded his head eagerly in agreement. They knew at this point it seems as if he would do anything to get Kagome to agree and doubted he would say no to anything she asked.

"The first condition is that you have to stop asking me to pose for your next book cover, the answer will always be no," Kagome paused and saw that he thought it over for a minute before nodding his head in agreement. She continued on," The second condition is that you have to stop trying to corrupt the minds of my team. In fact I don't want you corrupting any of the young minds here with your so called ladies man ways. Is that understood?"

Jiraiya paused and looked as if he was seriously contemplating it before he nodded his head and gave her a smile replying, "Hai I will agree to those terms."

"Good then omelettes it is for breakfast," Kagome replied as she opened her small backpack.

The Kohona shinobi watched in awe as Kagome started to pull tons of ingredients out of her small backpack. After watching her take out a portable frying pan and stand the Kohona shinobi wondered how on earth she was able to fit all of it in the small backpack. They looked at each other before looking at her again, with Kiba stepping forward to ask, "How can you fit all of that in your bag?"

Kagome turned her head to the side and smiled at him, "Well as a Miko I learned many incantations. One of them just happened to be one where I could enchant an object such as this backpack to be able to hold and infinite amount of things while never enlarging or weighing too much."

Neji commented, "That would come in very handy, especially if a shinobi has to go on a very long mission. How exactly does it work?"

"Think of it as a black hole, the only difference is when I put items in the bag they do not completely disappear. I can easily take them out again," Kagome explained.

Shikamaru added, "That incantation is brilliant."

"That's cause Lady Kagome is a genius," Suki added obviously very proud of her sensei.

Kenji added, "Kagome-sama has half of her apartment in there. Just like a chick to pack everything and anything….ow what the hell…ow would you stop that already?"

Suki narrowed her eyes and replied, "I have permission from Lady Kagome to punish you when you use foul language. I wouldn't have to hit you so many times if you watched your mouth."

Rako just shook his head as Kagome laughed. She could easily see that everyone including Sakura enjoyed Kenji getting abused. Kagome shook her head and got to work making breakfast.

Kiba had officially noticed that Akamaru had taken a liking to Kagome and laughed as he practically begged her for more bacon. Everyone watched in interest when Kagome turned to the dog by her side.

"Would you like some more bacon Akamaru?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

Akamaru barked a yes and Kagome laughed before giving him a huge amount of bacon. She lightly petted his head before getting up and grabbing a plate she prepared for Sakura. She stopped in front her and held out the plate with a smile. She watched as Sakura opened her mouth to decline to the food, but her stomach took that moment to be heard and she accepted the food with a small thank you.

_~Thirty minutes later~_

Kagome made sure they had everything and turned to everyone stating, "Well let's go find those herbs."

Everyone nodded as they watched Kirara jump on to her mistress's shoulder before Kagome did the necessary hand signs calmly stating, "Demonic Jutsu: Demonic Senses."

After traveling for about an hour Kagome abruptly stopped and sniffed the air using her youkai senses. She turned to the group and informed them, "They are just ahead of us, why don't you find a clearing while I gather them."

_~Ten Minutes later~_

Kagome arrived in the clearing with two bowls in her hand and walked over the end of the clearing, setting the two bowls down carefully. Everyone sat off to the side obviously interested in what she was going to do. It had never been heard of before, and Kakashi had heard that once you separate the youkia from its container the container would die. However he knew that Jiraiya trusted Kagome enough that he could too.

Kagome bit into her finger and squeezed it letting enough blood flow before creating signs on the ground in a circle. As she stopped just before completing the circle she turned to Naruto and instructed him to lie down in the middle of the circle with his shirt off.

Once he was settled Kagome turned and face everyone informing them, "Once I begin I need you to stay quiet so I can concentrate, and you must not enter the circle."

After everyone nodded Kagome entered the circle and finished completing the signs. She grabbed the bowl that had liquid in it and handed it to Naruto, "Drink this so that you will go into a deep sleep."

Naruto nodded and drank the liquid handing the bowl back to her. Once Kagome saw that he had nodded off she grabbed the second bowl that contained the herbs she grounded together to create a paste. She spread it over his seal and then closed her eyes, placing her hands together in a praying pose before softly reciting an incantation in a forgotten language.

The Kohona shinobi could not understand the language she was speaking but watched with interest. They saw her start to glow a bright pink before rune signs started to appear in midair above Naruto's seal. Their eyes widened as the glow got brighter before the glow traveled to settle in her hands as the incantation ended.

Kagome slowed opened her eyes and placed her hands directly onto Naruto seal stating, "Release."

The Kohona shinobi along with Kagome's team had to cover their eyes as the clearing was filled with a bright white light. When they opened their eyes again, they widened as they saw they huge fox that was sealed within Naruto all those years ago. However, their eyes were drawn to Kagome who stood and stumbled, slowly falling towards the ground. They rushed forward hoping that one of them would make it in time, before they were blinded again by a red light and when they opened their eyes a tall man with red hair was holding Kagome in his arms bridal style.

All of them were wondering who the hell he was and where he came from. None of them never noticing the fox that mysteriously disappeared. Kakashi removed a kunai from his pouch on his thigh and approached the circle asking, "Please gently set down Lady Kagome and explain who you are."

Kyuubi smirked before replying, "I think I would prefer to keep her in my arms. She is quite lovely and smells divine."

Jiraiya stepped next to Kakashi stating, "I'm sure she does, but you must understand we do not know if you are a threat and we are very protective of our Lady Kagome."

Kyuubi opened his mouth to retort but Kagome shifted in his arms which drew not only his but everyone else's attention to her. Her eyelids fluttered open and when she focused on Kyuubi she smiled and said, "Hello Kyuubi, how does it feel to be free?"

Kyuubi gave her a smirk and wriggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "Feels great, so how about you and I find someplace to get better reacquainted."

Before Kagome could reprimand him, a portal appeared right next to him and drew everyone's attention to it. Kyuubi smiled while Kagome gasped, tears gathering in her eyes as she saw who stepped through the portal.

"Don't you ever get tired of hitting on women you would never have a chance with?" the figure wearing red asked as he scowled at the man the shinobi just learned was Kyuubi.

Kyuubi snorted and replied, "You're just jealous because you blew the shot you had with her."

"That's it you need to be taught some manners brat," the man said as he brought a fist up to hit Kyuubi with.

Kagome knew that if he hit Kyuubi he might drop her and she was too tired to be dropped like a sack of potatoes so she opened her mouth and calmly stated, "S-I-T Inuyasha. I would have thought you would have learned to think before you act you baka."

Naruto broke the silence when he sat up and blinked noticing someone in the ground muttering curses and asked, "Who the heck is this joker?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **It was such a good chapter!

**Kagome:** I agree, and I absolutely loved the ending.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Thank you guys, I shut myself in my room to finish this one up.

**Inuyasha:** *reads the rest of the chapter and yells*What the hell?!

**Kagome:** What's wrong now Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** You brought me in at the end of the chapter just to SIT me?! That's not what we talked about at all. Rewrite the damn chapter!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *narrows her eyes* I promise to put you in the chapter and I did. Never once did I saw how big of part you would have and what would happen to you. In fact if you wouldn't have bugged me so much I might have brought you into the story in a nicer way.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 and Kagome:** *whispers to each other* He should have known if he irritated her enough she would torture him in the story.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in from outside and sees MoonPrincess and Inuyasha yelling at each other*What has the half-breed done now?

**Tomo:** *comments from his seat on the couch*The idiot didn't like the way she brought him into the story.

**Sesshoumaru:** It was a brilliant way though, I gave her the suggestion.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles at Sesshoumaru, while ignoring Inuyasha* Thank you for the idea, now could you shut him up?

**Sesshoumaru: **Hn *punches Inuyasha on the head and sits down next to MoonPrincess*

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989: **That's got to hurt *laughs*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *gives Sesshoumaru puppy dogs eyes* would you please do the honors Sesshoumaru-sama?

**Tomo, Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***waits to hear his answer*

**Sesshoumaru: ***sighs and looks at audience* Please review, and if she receives any flames you will be punished. *holds up glowing claws*

**Tomo, Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***all shake their heads at his threat*


	14. Meeting an Old Friend

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, hermonine

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

_**I apologize for not updating in such a long time but finals came up and I had to focus on them so that I could pass my classes. Luckily for all of you who read my story, I passed all of my classes and have no summer classes so now I can focus on the stories!**_

* * *

"What the hell wench?" Inuyasha yelled jumping up as soon as the spell wore off.

Kyuubi growled and was going to reply before Naruto jumped up pointing a finger at Inuyasha replying, "Don't call Kagome- sensei a wench dog boy!"

Everyone snickered at Naruto's exclamation, especially when said dog boys ears twitched before he snarled and advanced on Naruto, only to be stopped when Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha if you lay a finger on him, I will S-I-T you until you learn some manners."

Inuyasha immediately shut up and plopped down before muttering, "I'm always getting sat, and half the time it isn't even my fault."

Kyuubi grinned and taunted, "Don't be such a baby _Dog Boy_."

Inuyasha growled before cracking his knuckles, "Do I need to teach you to respect your elders kit?"

Kakashi stepped in then calmly suggesting, "Why don't we all just relax and sit down, after all Kagome-sama is very tired after that ritual and would probably like a nap."

Everyone looked over at the woman, barely awake, cradled in Kyuubi's arms and decided he was right. Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head, before jumping into a tree and getting comfortable as Kyuubi sat at the base with Kirara sitting near him. The rest of the shinobi all decided to get comfortable while Kagome rested up, and talked tactics for when they found Sauske.

_~Two Hours Later~_

Kagome stirred and open her eyes and looked around, noticing she was still being held by Kyuubi and Kirara resting peacefully on her stomach. She sat up and looked around trying to find Inuyasha before she heard arguing to the right of her. She shook her head and stood up, gently depositing Kirara on the ground before walking over the where Inuyasha and Naruto where currently arguing.

"Oh come on dog boy, I just want to see if they are real," Naruto stated reaching for Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha growled and backed up more replying, "Leave me the hell alone brat, your just as annoying as Shippo and Kyuubi put together."

"Just one touch and I will leave you alone," Naruto stated once again reaching for his ears.

Inuyasha snarled and hit Naruto on the head, but instantly regretted it when he suddenly got reacquainted with his old friend ground at Kagome's command.

Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto whined while rubbing his head. He instantly felt better when he felt fingers softly running through his hair and Kagome's soothing voice.

"It's ok, Inuyasha won't touch you again unless he wants to be six feet under, right Inuyasha?" Kagome stated without even looking at him.

"Feh, whatever. Just keep the brat away from me and we will have no problems," Inuyasha stated as he sat up.

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "You will never change will you?"

Inuyasha looked at her and everyone could see the softness in his eyes, "I don't have to change, you love me even with all of my faults."

"That's true, although I do wish you would control that mouth of yours, it always seems to get you in trouble," Kagome stated with a smile.

"But if he did that Kagome-sama none of us would get the pleasure of seeing you teach him to sit," Kyuubi stated with a grin.

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome sighed, "Please don't bait him Kyuubi, or I will make some subjugation beads for you too."

Everyone watched with interest as Kyuubi's face paled and he quickly shut his mouth, obviously afraid of the beads she mentioned. They noticed that Inuyasha smirked at the notion and seemed to want him to do anything to make Kagome mad.

Naruto decided to speak up then, "Uh Kagome-sensei, what are you talking about and who is he?"

Kagome turned to Naruto and noticed everyone was watching the conversation she had with her two old friends with interest. She looked at her group and saw the same interest on their faces, not because they were curious but because they knew exactly what she was talking about.

Kagome grinned and replied, "Well you see when I first met Inuyasha here he tried to kill me, so—"

"Dog boy tried to kill you? Why?" Naruto exclaimed.

Inuyasha snarled as his ears plastered against his head, "Will you shut up and stop calling me dog boy you brat."

Kagome stated softly, "Naruto can you please try not to yell, youkai have very sensitive hearing and please refrain from calling him names and he will refrain from calling you names. Agreed Inuyasha."

She saw Inuyasha nod while messing with Kirara, before she turned back to the group to explain, "As I was saying, he tried to kill me so a local priestess said an incantation over a set of pray beads and told me that I could subdue him with a word. Since he reminded me of a dog when I first met him the only word I could think of was s-i-t. So now every time I utter that word he slams into the ground. It helped a lot during my travels with him."

"More like she abused me using it," Inuyasha muttered as he picked Kirara up, and instantly froze when Kagome turned and glared at him using the glare she learned from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and asked, "What was that Inuyasha?"

"He said you abused him with it," Kyuubi informed and earned a glare from Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile, "So I abused you with did I? I could have sworn that half the time I used it I saved your life and the other half was when you were acting like an idiot and needed to be taught a lesson."

"Who the hell asked you to save me, I would have been just fine and I never acted like an idiot!" Inuyasha yelled back.

The rest of the shinobi watched the two yell back and forth, while Naruto looked towards Kyuubi and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Everyone looked to Kyuubi for the answer, who just sighed and closed his eyes once again resuming his rest slouch against the tree answer, "Yes, it will end however when Kagome-sama gets tired of hearing his mouth and s-i-t's him until he's unconscious."

Kagome sat Inuyasha and ignored his curses before turning to Naruto and replying, "To answer your second question, Inuyasha here is an old friend from my past who is like a brother to me and before you ask he has puppy dog ears because he is an Inu-hanyou."

"They don't need to know who I am. There you go running your mouth again. You never learn do you wench?" Inuyasha screeched out.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pulled on one of his ears, ignoring his yelps as she replied angrily, "Who are you calling a wench. My name is Kagome, say it with me, Ka-go-me."

They all turned back to the arguing pair when Kagome took a deep breath and said, "And another thing, I heard from Kyuubi that you encouraged him and Shippo to gamble."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked to Kyuubi who was wearing a faint smirk on his lips before replying, "I didn't exactly encourage them, Sesshoumaru stated that I couldn't ask Shiori to be my mate and I bet him that if I chickened out I would be his spar partner. The two dimwits…" Inuyasha changed his minds seeing the look in her eyes and continued on till she stopped glaring at him, "err brats….err kits sided with Sesshoumaru and bet against me. I don't know why they thought I would chicken out, there was no way in hell I wanted to spar with the ice prick."

Kyuubi snorted at his explanation softly stating to everyone as they watched the poor hanyou give a feeble explanation, hoping to placate the miko, "He is telling her the wrong story and will only make her more mad at him."

Kagome's eye twitched, and Inuyasha had a feeling that he just stuck his foot in his mouth and started to slowly inch away from her only to be stopped when her eyes flew opened and widened before she asked, "You mean you mated Shiori? Oh Inuyasha I'm so happy for you, you must tell me all about it!"

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and his mouth dropped open as Kagome squealed happily as she threw herself at Inuyasha, never noticing the way Kirara dodged so she would not be squished and proceeded to hug the hell out of him while shooting question after question at him. 'Don't tell me the dog isn't going to get punished, I have to find a way to fix this,' he thought as his kitsune mind went overboard with ideas.

"Oi get off of me so I can breathe woman," Inuyasha stated trying to pry Kagome off.

Kagome backed off and a light blush appeared on her face as she chuckled while rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry Inu, I was just so excited to here you finally found someone to love you for you."

Inuyasha nodded and gave her a small smile, "It was thanks to you that I even figured out what real love feels like. Shiori is always saying how grateful she is that you helped me learn to love, otherwise we would have never found one another."

Kagome smiled as tears gathered in her eyes, but their special moment was interrupted when Naruto chimed in, "What does mated mean, and weren't you just yelling at him for teaching Kyuubi and this Shippo person how to gamble?"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, while Kyuubi just grinned thinking, 'I can tell that Naruto and I will get along great.'

"Mating is being married in youkai ways, and I'll let him slide right now with the whole gambling situation as long as he promises not to do it around me anymore," Kagome informed Naruto and looked to Inuyasha who nodded his head in agreement.

Kagome then asked, "So Inu, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru felt Kyuubi's aura flare up after so many years, and then immediately felt yours along with his so he sent me to find out what the hell was going on," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, after all if she was in Sesshoumaru's position she would have done the same thing. Before she could think more on it she felt Suki approach her.

Suki asked, "Should we set up here for lunch and then continue on Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and ignored the way Inuyasha snorted when she was called 'lady' replying, "That sounds good, you can get the pot out of my bag along with the ramen ingredients. I did after all promise Naruto we would have ramen for lunch."

Inuyasha's ear perked up at that and he grinned stating, "I haven't had ramen since you disappeared. I'll have to thank this Naruto brat..err kid."

Kagome turned around replying, "Naruto is the kid you tried to beat up earlier, and just because I'm making ramen doesn't mean that u get to eat it all. Understood?"

Inuyasha nodded his head enthusiastically, and the others could tell he would do anything to have ramen. 'Great another Naruto,' everyone thought as Naruto got the same funny look on his face.

Kagome laughed and walked over to the middle of the camp where Kenji was creating a fire. She looked around at everyone in camp and asked, "Does anyone have a preference to which kind of ramen they would like to eat?"

Rako grabbed a piece of paper and pen from Kagome's bag and wrote down what everyone wanted as Kagome went and helped Suki grab of the supplies she would need to make lunch. She smiled to herself as she reminisced about the day when Inuyasha and Shippo would fight over the ramen, and had a feeling that she would get to experience the same thing with Naruto and Inuyasha. 'After all, it seems as if Inuyasha has changed very much since the feudal era,' Kagome thought as she got to work.

_~Few Hours Later~_

"Ok now that everyone is full, we should continue on with our Mission," Jiraiya stated as he stood up, looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head while holding Kirara and looked at Kyuubi and Inuyasha stating, "I'm sure you have to get back Shiori Inuyasha, and Kyuubi should probably check in with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha looked at kagome and could feel the sadness she started to emit, "Feh, the kit can stay here. He does have a mission to complete after all. Besides once I check in with Lord Ice Prick, you know he'll want to see you and Shippo and the others will not be far behind. Just try to stay out of trouble."

Kagome gave him a huge smiled and gave him a one armed hug, since she was still holding Kirara, before stating, "I can take care of myself Inuyasha. I'm not the same girl who just appeared in the feudal era all those years ago."

"I know, but I still worry about you," Inuyasha stated with a small smile before he turned, pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and slashed at the air.

As a portal appeared he started to walk towards it before he looked over his shoulder at Kyuubi, "If I were you I would guard her with your life, because if something happens to her you'll have to not only deal with myself and Shippo, but the mangy wolf and Ice Prick too."

Everyone looked at the now free fox and saw the serious look he gave Inuyasha as he replied, 'I would let Sesshoumaru inject me with his poison, before I allowed Kagome to be hurt in any way. You have my word on that."

Inuyasha nodded his head, and everyone within the camp watched as he disappeared into the portal.

Kagome stood up and smiled as she started to gather up her things informing them, "Once I'm done cleaning up we can begin our search again. If I'm not wrong there is a village not too far from here that we can ask around and see if any of them have seen anyone matching Uchiha-san's description."

Jiraiya grinned and chimed in, "While we're there I could do some research for my next novel."

"Were not going and spying on women while they bath you pervey sage!" Naruto yelled as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

However before she could put her two cents in Kyuubi walked up to Jiraiya and asked him, "Do you need any help with that book. I knew a monk once who was quite good at stories and once I was old enough he told me many of them."

Kagome growled impressively for a human in Kiba's view, handed Kirara over to Suki, and stomped over to Kyuubi and Jiraiya, grabbed one of their ears and informed them in an eerily calm voice, "If you try to do anything perverted in the next town I will personally see to it that you will be unable to reproduce."

Both of them gulped while the rest of the camp laughed at their faces, and then laughed even harder when Shikamaru stated, " How troublesome."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Finally I was able to finish this chapter. Those exams were almost the death of me.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** There were really hard this year weren't they? But at least they are over now. This was a great chapter!

**Kagome:** I'm glad that your exams are over too. You stressed so much that you barley got any sleep and then you got a cold. It's a good thing that we were there to encourage you!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: Yea and the guys were even nice to pitch in and help with some of the household things.

**Kagome:** *smiles* Yea, but I say we make sure they don't do anymore cooking. Ever.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* They were trying to be helpful though.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess11989:** *looks at each other and then at MoonPrincess* Were not there for that chicken noodle soup they tried to make you?

**MoonPrincess1989**:*winces* well they did try though, it's the thought that counts.

***Inuyasha and Tomo walk in carrying a tray of food for the girls***

***MoonPrincess, Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess all look at each other and then covered their noses at the disgusting smell***

**Inuyasha:** *Smiles* We made dinner!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *eyes widen* You didn't have to do that, in fact were not even hungry. Right girls?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods heads*

**Tomo:** * steps forward* But we worked really hard on this food. It was a recipe my dad used to make when my Mom took the day off.

**Sesshoumaru: ***walks in and takes a sniff* What is that disgusting smell?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *points to the tray Tomo and Inuyasha were holding* The guys made us dinner.

**Sesshoumaru:** *looks at Tomo and Inuyasha* Are you trying to kill them?

**Moonprinces1989:** Of course they aren't, they are just trying to be nice.

**Inuyasha:** *snorts* like you could do any better.

**Sesshoumaru:** Of course I could, in fact I will make a dinner that is perfection. After all it would not be good for MoonPrincess to get ill again.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* Awe Sesshoumaru, are you worried for my health.

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn. This one just does not wish for you to parish, you are one of the few nigen this Sesshoumaru tolerates.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles*The word you're looking for is friend.

**Sesshoumaru:** *turns around and walks out* This Sesshoumaru has no need for friends. Stay here and I will get you proper nutrition. *MoonPrincess follows after him, going on about everyone needs a least on friend*

**Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess, Tomo and Inuyasha:** *looks at everyone in disbelief*

**Kagome:** I never knew he could be so nice.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: There has to be something wrong with him.

**Kagome, Tomo and Inuyasha:** *nods head in agreement*

**Tomo:** *looks at reviewers* Please review and remember no flames*

**Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess, Tomo and Inuyasha:** *follow after Sesshoumaru and MoonPrincess*


	15. Teaching a Lesson

****

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, , hermonine, FaolinHayashi, Akatsuki-Fan389

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

Kagome was listening to Naruto tell her all about his past and his plans for the future. His constant chatter and energetic outburst reminded her so much of Souta and Shippo. 'Souta….I wonder what Mama and everyone else are up to,' she thought as a sad look crossed her face.

"Lady Kagome are you all right?" Suki asked from her from her right while Naruto stopped and looked back.

Kagome smiled and replied, "I'm fine, just thinking a little bit of home."

Suki nodded her head in understanding and caught up with Naruto, Kagome following behind them smiling. Kagome watched the two talk and smiled when she saw that something Naruto said made the young girl blush. 'Ah young love,' she thought and noticed Kiba, Akamaru and Neji walk towards them.

"Where's Kirara and Shikamaru?" Kagome asked as she stopped in front of them.

Akamaru ran up to Kagome and immediately started to fawn for her attention while Neji informed her, "Kirara stayed back with Shikamaru at the hotel, they looked as if they were napping and I believe Kenji and Rako said they were going to go and get more supplies."

Kagome rubbed Akamaru behind the ears and smiled, "I think those two are going to get along fine, Kirara is not as young as she used to be."

Naruto spoke up asking, "How old is Kirara?"

"Many centuries old I believe, although I never directly asked her about her age. After all it's not polite to ask a lady her age," Kagome replied as she stood up and looked at Suki, "do you think you can go and supervise the boys, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time those two went to get supplies together."

Suki nodded and disappeared from sight as Naruto, the curious being he was, asked, "What happened?"

"They ended up buying way to many sweets then anything we really needed," Kagome replied, moving towards the direction of the hot springs, "if the rest of you have everything you need why don't you head back to the hotel while I round up a few perverts."

They all smiled, or smirked in Nejis's case before turning around and heading towards the hotel. Naruto on the other hand decided to go along with Kagome and followed her towards the hot springs. As she got closer she heard some giggling, assuming maybe she was wrong about the boys she decided to turn back and head towards the hotel.

"Why are you leaving?" Naruto asked.

Kagome turned and replied, "Because it's obvious from the giggling that they guys are nowhere near here. I shouldn't have doubted them when they said they were going to ask around for information on Sauske."

Naruto gave her a crooked grin and stated, "That giggling I assure you is the pervey sage. He always giggles when he's recorded data for his book. I think it helps him think or something."

Kagome's eyebrow went up and she decided to take a look for herself and see if what Naruto was saying was the truth. If it was she definitely would have a lot of fun with this new information on the legendary Sanin. 'His giggling reminds me of when the girls and I would get together and talk about boys,' Kagome thought as she rounded the corner. She smirked when she realized what Naruto said was true and realized she could tease him for quite a bit with this information.

She immediately realized that he was alone and that Kakashi and Kyuubi seemed to be missing in action. She turned to Naruto and then winked and performed the necessary hand signs and softly called out, "_Henge no Jutsu_."

Kagome walked forward asking in a deep voice so unlike hers, "Excuse me sir, but you do know that peeking into a woman's bath house is illegal."

Jiraiya paused and stiffened, turning around slowly to face the voice. He immediately tried to think of some excuse as he gazed at what was one of the official police shinobi of this village. He stiffened further when the man narrowed his eyes at him and sent him an evil glare that rivaled Kagomes'.

"Uh- officer this isn't what it looks like," Jiraiya started and then finished in a hurry, "I could have sworn that I heard one of the women in distress and I was just peeking in to see if they needed any assistance."

Before Kagome could reply Kyuubi appeared and without looking away from the women hanging on his arms announced, "Hey Jiraiya, I found a few lovely ladies that said they would be happy to pose for the cover of your next book and keep us company tonight."

"You talked Kyuubi into helping you with your book pervey sage?" Naruto exclaimed as he took a spot near Kagome.

Kyuubi snapped his head up and immediately noticed the man who was glaring at not only Jiraiya, which he assumed was because he caught him peeping, but him as well. He shivered under the intense glare that reminded him of Kagome and Sesshoumaru the day they found out he was responsible for the smoke bomb he threw during one of their meetings when he was younger.

"Eh, hello officer. Can we help you?" Kyuubi asked.

Kagome walked forward and responded in a deep voice, "It seems your friend here was, what had he said, oh he was peeking in to make sure none of the women were in need of 'saving'."

Kakashi took that moment to walk by reading on of Jiraiya's book, obviously content on walking pass the two currently getting glared at by Kagome.

"Ah Kakashi my good man, please explain to this officer that I am a man of good character," Jiraiya voiced out in a pleading voice.

Kakashi paused and looked up in the direction of Jiraiya and saw the officer turn towards him. Kakashi couldn't help but feel as if he knew this man, however he knew that wasn't true because he had never stepped foot in this village before. He put his book away and sighed beneath his mask as he walked over, 'I have no idea why he dragged me into this,' he thought.

"See officer this is a very good friend of ours and he can tell you we are upstanding citizens," Kyuubi explained as he stepped away from the girl and towards Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Naruto snorted from his spot and Kakashi glanced at him, noticing that the boy who would normally try and say something nice about someone seemed way to calm for this. He then noticed that Naruto seemed to be standing awfully close to the man, who he knew for a fact that Naruto did not know so he reexamined the man.

He stood about 6ft tall with shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes, which seemed to be piercing him with a stare that made him want to back up. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and on the arm of the sleeve was the emblem for the officer shinobi in this village that he had seen on a few since they arrived here. He heard a noise and shifted his eyes towards Naruto, ignoring the way Jiraiya and Kyuubi were trying to convince the officer of their innocence, while Naruto seemed to be fighting a grin and would every so often glance at the man.

A light bulb went off in his head and he grinned under his mask knowing immediately that this man was not what he appeared to be. He decided he was going to have a bit of fun at Jiraiya and Kyuubi's expense and cleared his throat which caused Jiraiya and Kyuubi to shut up and for everyone to look at him.

"Master Jiraiya I believe that I should leave you in the hands of this capable officer, after all if I saved you and took you back to the hotel you would have to deal with Kagome-sama," Kakashi paused and glanced at the officer from the corner of his eye who stiffened before continuing on, "after all she did tell you to behave yourselves while we were in this village and peeking into he hot springs is defiantly a behavior she would not be happy about."

Jiraiya and Kyuubi paled and nodded their head in understanding. They both knew that this officer couldn't do anything to them that would be worse than Kagome; they would rather face 100 enemy shinobi than face a pissed off Kagome. She might in her anger stop them both from performing certain actions with women that they enjoyed very much.

"Ah you're right Kakashi," Jiraiya responded and turned to the officer, "I will take whatever punishment or ticket that you plan on giving me officer as long as this never gets back to a certain beautiful lady in our traveling group."

Kagome raised an eyebrow while under her jutsu and after hanging around a kitsune for too many years she was curious as to what else they said about her while she wasn't around.

"Beautiful lady?" Kagome asked in her disguised voice.

Jiraiya gave the man a perverted grin, "Ah yes, there is this beautiful woman in our group. She has all the right curves. In fact you look like a man who appreciates a good looking woman. Am I right?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and decided to go along with it, never noticing the way Kakashi grinned under his mask as he slowly backed away. He knew where this was going seeing as Jiraiya asked him the same questions when he first arrived at the village.

Jiraiya didn't even wait for an answer before he dug out an envelope from his shirt and gave Kagome a huge grin informing her, "You see I have a few pictures here that will show you the best feature of our beautiful traveling companion," he paused and then looked at Naruto, "although I don't think your particularly old enough to see these photos Naruto."

Kagome stiffened and grit her teeth as she asked in a voice that implied she was interested in seeing the photos, "Just what kind of photos do you have exactly that would not be appropriate for a boy his age?"

Kyuubi grinned and replied, "Well you see, this wonderful man here captured our gorgeous companion when she was relaxing."

"You've seen these photos?" Kagome asked then turned to Kakashi asking, "Am I to assume you've seen these photos too?"

Kakashi shook his head and honest said, "No sir, I believe that Master Jiraiya may have gone a bit too far even for himself."

Jiraiya replied, "Now Kakashi my good man, I told you before that she was too beautiful to resist. Besides she will never find out, I'm too good at hiding things."

Naruto saw a look of anger cross Kagome's face before it disappeared to be replaced by an evil smile. He shuddered at the smile and copied Kakashi's movements as he backed away slowly.

"I think I would like to see these photos that you two enjoy so much," Kagome replied in a voice that was dripped with venom.

However, Jiraiya and Kyuubi were too caught up in remembering the photos they failed to recognize the danger in the man's voice. Jiraiya handed over the envelope and started going on about beautiful woman and how he found a new kindred spirit in the officer.

Kagome, never noticing the distance Naruto and Kakashi put between her and the two perverts opened the envelope and took out the pictures. Her eyes widened when she noticed they were pictures of her bathing.

Her fingers tightened on the pictures before she asked, "Are these the only photos you have?"

"Yes, aren't they fantastic?" Jiraiya asked smiling a perverted smile.

Kagome didn't reply and asked, "Are these the only copies you have?"

"Unfortunately yes, although if you want a few copies I'm sure that can be arranged. I believe I saw a place to make copies around here," Jiraiya replied as he thought about the places he had seen in the village.

Kyuubi chimed in then, "Well if you're going to make copies, make sure I get a copy."

Kagome put the photos back into the envelope and then put the envelope on the ground in front of her. Jiraiya and Kyuubi looked at the man strangely.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked, Jiraiya nodding his head in agreement of the question.

Kagome gave then an evil grin before replying, "I know a special jutsu that will definitely multiply these photos. Is it alright if I use it?"

Jiraiya grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes go on ahead good man."

Kagome grinned and did a few hand signs before stating, "_Tengoku katon no jutsu."_

Jiraiya and Kyuubi's eyes appeared to pop out of their head as the photos they loved so dearly went up in flames. Jiraiya looked at the man with tears in his eyes demanding, "Why the hell did you do that. Do you know how hard I had to work to get those photos?"

Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement and both waited to hear what this officer had to say. 'If the answer is not to my liking I fear that we might have to teach this officer a lesson. Those photos were priceless,' Kyuubi thought as the man backed up a few spaces.

Kagome replied, "I said I would multiply the photos and I did. I just never said exactly how I would multiply them."

"That wasn't multiplying them. That was destroying them," Jiraiya replied.

Kagome informed them, "There are multiple ashes are there not?"

Jiraiya and Kyuubi nodded their heads, after all, the officer was correct.

Kagome then softly said, "Release."

She grinned as both of the men in front of her paled as their jaw drops, obviously not believing their eyes. They gulped loudly when they saw an evil smile appear on her face and immediately started praying to any god they could to spare their lives.

Kyuubi stated helplessly as he held his hands up, "Now Lady Kagome, you wouldn't want to do anything rash."

"Yea, I mean it's not as if we showed these pictures to everyone," Jiraiya stated.

Kagome grinned and walked forward while they back up slowly. She cracked her knuckles and smiled a smile that was so evil they were horrified at anything she might do. She walked closer and laughed inwardly at the look of horror they were both sporting. She knew she was going to have fun with this and for once she would take her time. Maybe then they would take her seriously when she told them to stop being so perverted and to respect women.

Kagome stopped when she was within inches of the two perverts and said, "Kakashi would you please do me a favor?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Tengoku katon no jutsu:** Heaven fire jutsu

**Henge no Jutsu:** Transformation jutsu

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:

Another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *whines* It's great, but I hate how you ended it.

**Kagome:** I agree, i want to know what I'm going to do to the perverts!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: Yea can't you give us a little hint?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* My lips are sealed.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess11989:** *looks at each other and then at MoonPrincess* Your so mean!

**MoonPrincess1989**:*grins* Thank you.

**Inuyasha:** *walks in* Why are you two pouting?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *eyes widen* You didn't have to do that, in fact were not even hungry. Right girls?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:***points to MoonPrincess* She won't give us any hints for the next chapter!

**Tomo:** *walks in and plops down next to MoonPrincess* She won't tell us either, the only one she told was Lord Ice Prick.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *gasps* What?

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in and hands MoonPrincess Chinese food* your order came.

**Moonprinces1989:** *smiles and grabs the Chinese food* Thank you!

**Inuyasha:** Why the hell are you delivering it?

**Sesshoumaru:** This Sesshoumaru opened the door and the delivery boy took one look at me and thrust the food into my hands so no charge.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* I should have you open the door more often.

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn.

**Tomo:** *shakes head* Poor guy.

**Kagome and LunarfairyPrincess1989:** *nods head in agreement*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles and dishes out some Chinese food for everyone*

**Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess, Tomo and Inuyasha: ***accepts food*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at Sesshoumaru* Would you like some?

**Sesshoumaru:** *takes plate and sniffs it* It smells adequate.

**Moonprincess1989:** *grins* Good *looks at reviewers* I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please red and review!

**Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess, Tomo and Inuyasha:** Remember no flames *digs into food*


	16. Lesson Learned?

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, hermonine, FaolinHayashi, Akatsuki-Fan389, Fairy Demon26, Arfa, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, nightshadow04, Mitsuki Hyassi, Sesshomaru's Lady 122

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I missed you! Sorry for the long wait, a few things were going on in my life. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome turned to Kakashi and asked, "Would you please buy Naruto lunch. We will see you back at the hotel."

"No problem, have fun," Kakashi replied, ignoring the pleading looks the two men sent him.

Kagome, never taking her eyes off of the two replied, "Thank you Kakashi. Naruto behave and I will see you two later."

Naruto nodded his head and followed after his former sensei asking, "Can we get some ramen?"

Kakashi nodded and as they rounded the corner he heard youkai and man plea for their lives. He cringed however when he heard a cry of pain from both of them and glanced down at Naruto when he asked, "Do you think she'll kill them?"

Kakashi paused, hearing more screams, replying, "I don't think she will kill them, however I do think they will be unable to move for a few days."

Naruto nodded his head then stated, "Maybe they will learn not to be such a pervert then."

Kakashi shook his head and thought, 'I don't believe there is anything in the world that could change Jiraiya's perverted ways, hopefully Kyuubi wasn't like him.'

"Who knows Naruto, at the very least let's hope they refrain from doing anything perverted while in Kagome-sama's presence. Now let's get that lunch," Kakashi replied as he and Naruto headed towards the ramen stand.

_~Later at the Hotel~_

Everyone in the room kept glancing over at the youkai and man wrapped in bandages. They were very curious to what happened, but they dare not ask Kagome considering she is the reason they both look like that. Kagome however seemed to be in a good mood and frankly it was scaring the occupants a little, she seemed too cheerful.

The door opened with Kakashi and Naruto walking through it. They looked at Jiraiya and Kyuubi before glancing at Kagome who was giving them a big grin. They felt shivers go down their spine and wondered if they would have to walk on egg shells for a while.

"Oh Naruto how was your lunch with Kakashi?" Kagome asked smiling cheerfully.  
After seeing her smile and hearing her question Naruto gave her his own grin and started telling her about his afternoon. Everyone in the room was a little more at ease watching Naruto keep Kagome occupied.

Kakashi crossed the room and sat near Jiraiya and Kyuubi, smiling beneath his mask at their predicament. They seem to be terrified of saying or doing anything around Kagome at the moment and he couldn't blame him after seeing them wrapped up as mummies.

"So who bandaged your wounds?" Kakashi asked and he started reading his book.

Jiraiya whispered, "Kagome did, only after she put us through hell for a couple of hours."

"So let me try to understand this; one minute she's punishing you the next minute she's bandaging you?" Kakashi asked in a voice laced with disbelief.

Kyuubi spoke up then, "That's just who Kagome is, even though she was mad as hell at us, though we did deserve it, she still values us as a friend and will heal and take care of us even if she is the reason we are in pain."

Kakashi let that mull over in his head as Kagome dished out the food she made everyone for dinner. She was a unique puzzle and he planned on learning all about her, and one way to do that is to use some of the information that her student Suki imparted on him. He did the necessary hand signs and then slammed his hand on the floor calling out, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu_."

Everyone looked towards Kakashi as smoke surrounded him, everyone minus Kagome and her team knew who he summoned and went back to eating. When the smoke cleared Kagome was able to see what was summoned and smiled when she heard Kirara through their link, 'I wonder if this dog will have a personality like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. What do you think Kagome?'

'Either way we will get along,' Kagome thought back as she heard it speak.

"Why was I summoned Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and replied, "Well you always complain that I do not summon you just to relax and I thought since we were staying in this village for a few days you would like to join us Pakkun."

Pakkun looked at his partner and could sense he had an ulterior motive for summoning him, but since he was here he might as well enjoy himself. He looked around the room and saw familiar faces until he got to the woman near Naruto. She and the three near her were not people he was familiar with and once he saw their head bands he knew it was because they were from a different village. He glanced at Kakashi silently asking if they were allies, at the nod of his head he walked over to them and sniff them lightly one by one to memorize their scents. When he got to the woman sitting near Naruto he sniffed and then smiled before taking a long sniff again.

When she looked down at him in question he replied, "You smell very delightful."

"I've been told that before," Kagome replied grinning before she stated, "my name is Kagome and you are?"

Pakkun stepped closer to her and replied, "I am Pakkun, Kakashi's summoned and partner."

Suki listened to what the dog said and as soon as she heard she looked towards Kakashi now understanding why he was so interested in facts about Kagome. She grinned and shook her head thinking, 'I hope he uses the information I gave to well because he's not getting any more out of me.'

Kagome grinned and then picked Pakkun up, hugging him to her chest squealing, "You are so cute!"

While watching Kagome fawn over the dog, all the men in the room had one thing going through their mind; lucky bastard.

Kagome gently set Pakkun down after a few minutes and smiled offering him some of the dinner, "Would you like some?"

Pakkun nodded his head and gave her a smile replying, "It almost smells as good as you."

Suki giggled stating, "I think you have a new admirer lady Kagome."

"I don't mind, at least he's not a pervert like some men in this room," Kagome replied giving Jiraiya and Kyuubi a pointed look and smirked when they flinched as if they had been hit.

Neji commented, "Maybe they will refrain from acting like perverts in the future."

"I doubt that," Shikamaru responded before getting comfortable once again with Kirara on his stomach.

Kagome stated offhandly while scratching behind Pakkun's ears, "They will if they ever want to reproduce."

All the men cringed and all crossed their legs, while Kagome and Suki just smirked. After seeing what she could do to Jiraiya and Kyuubi they knew her threat was not a fake one and they preferred to stay on her good side.

_~Next Morning~_

Kagome was interrupted from her sleep when she heard arguing in the room next to her where the boys were staying. She sighed and gently placed Pakkun on the floor trying not to wake him as she got up and walked over to the next room. She opened the door and looked at the boys who were arguing with each other as the men appeared to still be sleeping soundly. 'Do they not hear this or do they just sleep so deeply,' Kagome thought as she whistled.

She laughed as all of the boys stopped mid rant and looked over to the new person within the room. As soon as Kenji and Roka saw their sensei still in her sleep clothes that obviously stated she just woke up they paled and gulped as they slowly started to back up. They knew how she could get if they woke her up with their arguing and they for one did not feel like be subjected to her intense training as punishment for disturbing her.

"What in the world are you arguing about so early in the morning?" Kagome asked in an eerily calm voice as she folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

All of the occupants in the room shivered and noticed her own students backing away slowly. They suddenly realized that if they didn't give Kagome an explanation right away they would be in big trouble. After all if she could seriously hurt Jiraiya and Kyuubi then she would have no problem hurting them.

Shikamaru spoke up, "We were discussing if we should stay in the village or go on."

Kagome looked at of them and decided she was too tired to argue with them and walked over the where Kyuubi and Jiraiya were sleeping. She crouched down and channeled her powers into her fingers and leaned over flicking each of them in the nose. She grinned and leaned back enjoying their yelps of pain as they shot up from their beds.

The occupants in the room minus the sleeping Kakashi, which she didn't think was sleeping to begin with, all either laughed or smirked at their reactions.

"Damn it Kagome, why the hell did you shock me?" Kyuubi growled out as he jumped as far away as she could from her.

Jiraiya wisely kept his mouth shut as Kagome stood up and replied, "Well I decided if I had to be up then you would too," she started walking towards the door and added over her shoulder, "and if you continue to curse like Inuyasha in my presence you will be sporting the same subjugation necklace as him."

Everyone including Jiraiya chuckled at the look of horror that passed across Kyuubi's face at the thought of a subjugation necklace.

_~Few Hours later~_

"Ok I think we have everything we need," Kagome announced as they met at the gate of the village.

Everyone nodded their head agreement and Kagome turned to her students, "I think from here on out only one of you should use the demonic jutsu at one time. That way if we encounter any enemies the other two will be rested enough to fight. Is that okay with you three?"

Her students nodded their heads and Suki stepped forward, "I'll go first. Will you be using the demonic jutsu too Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "Yes I have a larger supply of chakra thanks to my miko ki so I will be fine if we encounter any enemies."

Suki nodded and smiled as she and Kagome performed the necessary hand signs calmly stating, "Demonic Jutsu: Demonic Senses."

Kagome turned around and looked at the group after the jutsu started. No one but Kakashi had seen her jutsu before so they were all curious about it. They could immediately see the differences in their appearance. Both Kagome and Suki opened their eyes and all of them were reminded of cats when they saw that their pupils were now slits. Kagome grinned at their surprised looks and they immediately noticed her canines had grown longer and she was giving them a fanged grin. Her once manicured fingernails were now long and sharp and they knew that Suki would have the same changes.

Kyuubi stepped forward and gave her an appraising look, "Now if you had pointed ears and a tail like mine I would think you were a neko demoness."

"I tried to get ears like yours and Inuyasha's but it didn't work," Kagome replied smiling.

Suki giggled, "Lady Kagome used to pout up a storm that she couldn't have as she said 'cute and fluffy' ears like her dear old friends."

"You always did like to play with Inuyasha's ears," Kyuubi replied thinking about the past before stating, "however, I would have thought that since you preferred the company of canines during your travels that you would have designed the jutsu after them. I would have never thought you would go the feline route."

Kagome replied, "Well I had Buyo before I met any of our group and since I am partnered with Kirara I decided I would make it more feline. Suki followed after me since she adored Kirara while Kenji and Roka leaned more towards the canine senses."

"Hmm that would make sense, seeing as they remind me of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha when they argue," Kyuubi replied giving them a fanged grin.

Kagome thought for a minute before she laughed replying, "Now that you mention it they do remind me of those two when they argue."

Roka and Kenji looked at both of them before replying at the same time, pointing at one another, "You're right he does act like that dog boy we met!"

They both glared at each other and Kagome moved to stand in-between them before they could fight, "Don't even think about it. If you start a fight with one another I will make sure that you two will continue on the old fashioned way until I say so."

Both boys paled and started to apologize profusely to kagome, and everyone wondered what she meant. They had never seen someone grovel so much before.

Kiba stepped forward with Akamaru, who immediately tried to get out of his arms so he could get to Kagome, asking, "What do you mean when you say the old fashioned way?"

Kagome turned around and leaned forward smiling as she gave attention to Akamaru replying, "Meaning they would have to travel from here and out until I say otherwise without using any of their chakra."

Kiba's eyes widened and realized that if they could use their chakra they would have to work twice as hard to keep up with them. 'That's a cruel way of disciplining them,' Kiba thought while Shikamaru and Neji thought it was a great way for them to build up endurance.

Jiraiya smiled and stepped forward stating, "Well that's enough talk for now, why don't we get going."

Kagome nodded her head and turned around taking off, everyone following close behind her. None of them noticing a pair of red eyes following their movement.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: **The Summoning Technique

**Neko:** Cat

**Demoness:** Female demon

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:There another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** So who is watching them?

**Kagome:** Yea, i would like to know too.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* You'll just have to wait till I post the next chapter.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at each other and then at MoonPrincess* Why must you be so mean to us?

**MoonPrincess1989:** I'm not mean, I'm just keeping you in suspense.

**Inuyasha:** *walks in* Oi have any of you seen the ice prick, he was suppose to spar with me outside.

**Kagome:** Last time I saw him he was avoiding Jaken like the plague.

**Tomo:** *walks in and plops down next to MoonPrincess* Sesshoumaru is looking for you.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Why is he looking for me?

**Tomo:** He wants you to send Jaken back.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in ignoring the way Jaken was groveling to him and glares at MoonPrincess* Send him back to where he came from you infernal woman. This Sesshoumaru cannot shut him up and every time I try to kill him a barrier prevents me from doing so.

**Moonprinces1989:** *grins* Well you see I had game put a protection spell of the bracelet he's wearing, you can't harm him. Besides I told you once before there are not returns.

**Inuyasha, Tomo, Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess and Jaken:** *sit downs and watches the show that will happen*

**Sesshoumaru:** *snarls* Send him back now.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *raises an eyebrow and then gives him an evil smirk* Ok I will send him back on one condition.

**Sesshoumaru:** *eyes MoonPrincess suspiciously* What do you want?

**Tomo:** *whispers to the others* With that smile you know she's up to no good.

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Tomo, Jaken and LunarfairyPrincess1989**: *nods head in agreement*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* you have to agree to treat everyone in the room as you equal for a whole week.

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Tomo, Jaken and LunarfairyPrincess1989:** *eyes widen and wait for his response*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at Sesshoumaru* Well?

**Sesshoumaru:** *clenches jaw and holds out hand* This Sesshoumaru agrees to those terms.

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Tomo, Jaken and LunarfairyPrincess1989:** *jaws drop, none of them believing what they just heard.

**Moonprincess1989:** *grins* Good *looks at Jaken* How would you like a vacation in Bermuda?

**Jaken:** *smiles and nods head* I would love it MoonPrincess-sama.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *Ignores the glare from Sesshoumaru as she looks at the others* Will you guys please do the honors?

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Tomo, and LunarfairyPrincess1989:** *nods dumbly, looking at the audience* Eh…please review and remember no flames!


	17. Interested Opponnets

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, hermonine, FaolinHayashi, Akatsuki-Fan389, Fairy Demon26, Arfa, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, nightshadow04, Mitsuki Hyassi, Sesshomaru's Lady 122, Vampire Miko 159, invisible-gurl, Muffcake-chan, Kenjo, Black Dragon Miko, Myst the Ninja Assassin, xXkUmiKoXx, starlight luna

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I missed you. Sorry for such the long wait, I had no idea where to go with the story but now I'm back on track! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

They had been traveling for a few hours now and Suki had released the Demonic jutsu and Kenji was currently using it along with Kagome. They managed to cover a lot of ground and Kagome was glad that Kyuubi and Jiraiya were so focused on the mission they didn't have a chance to be their perverted selves. Kagome kept herself alert the whole time and immediately noticed the two aura's that started to follow after them as soon as they left the village. She knew that Kyuubi has sensed them too but hadn't said anything since she herself didn't do anything when she first sensed them. However, she was getting restless and decided now was a good time to confront the two following them.

As soon as she stopped everyone copied her movements and looked at her with confused looks. Kagome gently took Kirara off of her shoulder and handed her to Suki as she made her way through everyone to stop next to Kyuubi who was tense and ready to fight. She looked towards the trees where she sensed them and calmly said, "You might as well come out, I've sensed you following us since we left the village."

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at one another surprised that they didn't sense anything, which could only mean whoever Kagome was talking to had hid their chakra signals. Everyone else waited patiently but got into defense positions as they looked to where Kagome was looking.

Two men exited the forest and looked at Kagome, obviously not happy that she sensed them. Kagome heard Naruto softly whisper, "Itachi," which meant he knew one of these men. Kagome sniffed delicately since her jutsu was still in effect and realized the one to the right smelled similar to Sasuke's scent meaning he was family to him. The man that smelled similar in scent to Sasuke possessed red eyes with three commas surrounding a black dot in the middle, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. His most distinguishing characteristic was the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes that you could easily see since he wore a blank expression. He wore a cloak with red clouds on it and when he walked forward you could see that underneath the cloak he was wearing a black shirt, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them, black ninja sandals completed the look. On his forehead was a hitai-ate that looked like Kakashi's except that a horizontal line was gouged through it to which symbolized he had broken ties with the village.

Next to that man was a very tall man, with a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth she could see from the grin he was giving them. His cloak, which was similar to the other man's, was closed all of the way so she could not see what he wore beneath and he appeared to have a large sward attached to his back. When he removed his cloak he was shown to have gills on his shoulders. His nails were painted purple and on his left ring finger was a ring that looked similar to the ring the other man wore on his right ring finger. He had blue spiky hair and his hitai-ate was worn across his forehead but also covered his ears, and the symbol represented he was originally from the village hidden in the mist with the same gouge through it as the other man.

Kagome saw Kakashi and Jiraiya step forward to stand next to her and Kakashi asked, "Are you after Naruto again Itachi?"

"Actually the jinchuuriki being here is just a bonus, Itachi and I were actually sent to bring back that lovely woman next to you to our base," the one with the shark like appearance stated.

Kagome frowned and asked, "Why on earth are you after me?"

"Apparently our leader has heard of your talents. He would like to meet you personally," the man she now knew was Itachi said in a bored tone.

Kyuubi growled out, "Sorry but you will have to tell your leader that she politely declined the offer."

"We weren't offering her a choice," Itachi stated as stepped forward a little more while he said softly, "Kisame, you take care of the others while I grab the girl."

As they moved towards them everyone got into their defensive positions as Kagome broke away from the group and stepped forward, Kirara appearing at her side, stating, "You should leave now, I do not have time to deal with you two. You are interrupting my mission and we have already had enough of those."

The one now identified as Kisame grinned and replied pointing at the group behind her, "Well if you would just come with us you won't have to worry about me hurting your friends there."

Kagome grinned replying, "You won't be able to touch them."

"You can't protect all of them at the same time," Itachi dryly commented.

Kagome did a few hand signs and called out, "Oh but I can, _Kekkai Hojin."_

A pinkish blue dome surrounded Jiraiya and the others as Kagome stepped forward towards Kisame and Itachi. She softly called over her shoulder, "Do me a favor and stay inside that barrier. As long as you do I won't have to worry about them laying a finger on you."

"Kagome-sensei you can't fight them on your own. They apart of the Akatsuki, you have to let us help," Naruto stated as he came to stand beside Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pointed out, "I have to fight with you Kagome-sama; my instincts demand that I protect you."

"I am still your Alpha Kyuubi, and as such I order you to stay within that barrier until I say otherwise. I expect my students to follow the same orders," Kagome gritted out.

She heard her students and Kyuubi agree to her terms, and before Kakashi and Jiraiya could argue she stated, "I will be fine, but in order for me to fight to my fullest I need to know you are all safe. Please stay within that barrier."

She gave them a small smile when they all nodded their heads in acceptance. She heard a laugh and turned to look at, who she decided to nickname shark boy.

"As if that stupid barrier can keep me out, my sword feeds off of chakra," Kisame commented with a grin.

Kagome smiled replying, "Who ever said the barrier was made just by chakra, but feel free to try and break through it."

Kisame and Itachi glanced at each other, an understanding coming between them. Kagome took a defensive stance and watched as Kisame darted forward towards her barrier grinning while Itachi darted towards her with a kunai in his hand. She saw Kisame slash at her shield and let a smirk grace her lips when it did nothing to it.

She dodged the attack from Itachi as she heard Kyuubi laugh from within the barrier before he started taunting Kisame. 'He really has hung around Inuyasha for too long, I would have thought he would take after Sesshoumaru and act as if his opponents did not mean a thing to him,' she thought as she flipped over Itachi and kicked him in the back, only to have him poof out of existence. 'So he used a shadow clone, I should have known,' she summarized before she created a sword out her chakra and miko ki to block the kunai coming at her head from behind.

"You are fast, and powerful if I am to assume that the man over there you addressed as Kyuubi is the same Kyuubi that once resided within the blonde boy," Itachi stated as he tried to slash at her once again.

Kagome gave him a small smile and dodged his attack, "Who ever said I was the one to release Kyuubi from his prison?"

"None of those idiots from the village would have even dared to try, but I can tell that even as we are fighting that you are holding back. You don't even seem to be phased that Kisame is continually delivering blows to your barrier," Itachi commented as he managed to kick her in the gut.

Kagome didn't respond as she was pushed back from the kick. She heard her students and Naruto shout out to her and could imagine Kyuubi trying to restrain himself from helping her. She stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at Itachi who was across from her not moving.

"Is that a compliment?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

Itachi narrowed his eyes replying, "It is merely an observation, so are you going to answer the question or not?"

Kagome smiled and transferred her miko ki to her legs so that she could move even faster than his sharingan could follow and appeared behind him with a glowing kunai at his neck. The others within the barrier looked with shock as Itachi froze and his normally blank face held surprise and shock.

"Call fish boy off and I will allow you two to leave with your life so that you may tell your leader that I refused to come," Kagome informed him in a deadly voice while pressing the kunai against his throat a little. She knew that he would because she had the real Itachi and not a shadow clone.

Itachi let out a breath and called out, "Kisame that is enough. We will leave and inform leader-sama that she refused to come."

"You're going to give up that easy?" Kisame incredulously asked stopping in mid swing.

Itachi gave him a hard look replying, "Unfortunately I'm not in any position to argue with her."

"You can easily get out of her hold Itachi, it's just a kunai to your neck, nothing more," Kisame stated.

Kagome grinned before lowering the kunai and stepping back, "Actually it's a little more than that, your friend here can't move."

"What the hell do you mean he can't move," Kisame asked before he noticed that Itachi was subtly trying to move but couldn't.

Kagome disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame, whispering in his ear, "I used only a technique I know to paralyze his body just as I did to you. Neither of you can move unless I allow it. Now be a good fish boy and surrender like your partner did."

The others watched with in the barrier as the two Akatsuki men stood motionless and wondered what the hell happened. They had never seen one let alone two Akatsuki men unable to move. Kagome stepped back and looked at the others and answered the questions she was sure they had.

"I used a special technique I developed while I was training. I paralyzed them and they are only able to move if I allow them, and if I really wanted to I could control them as a puppet," Kagome explained as she turned back to Itachi, silently asking him if they would retreat.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and calmly stated again, "We are leaving Kisame and will inform leader-sama that she refused to comply with his wishes."

Kisame snarled replying, "Whatever you say," demanding, "release us wench and we will be out of your hair."

Kagome crushed her hand, everyone seeing that Kisame was having problems breathing, before simply saying, "You should work on your manners towards women, next time I will not be so nice."

Kagome snapped her fingers and both men of the Akatsuki stumbled as her hold on them was released. She turned away from them, obviously dismissing them and could feel their glares before she felt them leave completely.

"So are you going to use your special skills to punish me?" Kyuubi broke through the silence with a suggestive smile.

Kagome gave a very good impression of a growl before she released the barrier around them and walked past him, slapping him upside the head muttering under her breath about perverted Kitsune before calling over her shoulder, "Kenji you can deactivate the jutsu, I think that I'll just keep mine activated until we make camp for the night."

Kenji nodded his head and did as he was told before taking off after her with the rest of them following.

'_They are all more curious about you know, in fact I think Naruto is even more eager to train with you now. I believe he won't leave you alone until you teach him what he believes are cool jutsus,'_ Kirara spoke to her using their link.

Kagome sighed internally and then let a small smile grace her face stating, _'I know, but I didn't feel like a confrontation at the moment, and honestly Naruto is starting to grow on me so I do not mind.'_

Kirara jumped on to her shoulder getting comfortable before replying, _'You say that now, I give it a week before you get annoyed with him.'_

Kagome smiled and reached up to pet Kirara as she started to doze, before using her heighten senses to see a perfect campsite ahead. She turned and looked at the others announcing, "There's a place to camp up ahead."

Everyone nodded their heads letting her know they heard her and followed after her.

_~Next Morning~_

Kagome was the first to awake the next morning with Kakashi and Jiraiya following her ten minutes later.

"I'm going to get some water and then start breakfast," Kagome told them as she rose.

Kakashi, seeing this as an opportunity to get some alone time with her volunteered, "I will accompany you, you never know what or who you may run into while alone."

"Do you think I am not able to take care of myself?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

Kakashi gave her a charming smile, "Trust me I know you are able to take care of yourself, I was just offering my services to a beautiful woman."

"Well whom I to deny such a humble offer. So as long as you don't start acting perverted like Jiraiya," she replied with a smile ignoring the way Jiraiya started to defend himself.

She turned and looked at the Sanin, "Watch over the camp while we're gone, and if you behave I might make those waffles you like."

Jiraiya immediately shut up and grinned like an idiot as the two walked towards the river. Although the thoughts running through his head about what the two might possibly do made him grab a scroll out of his pack and start on his third book. 'Those two can be the stars of my next book,' he thought grinning perversely.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Kekkai Hojin: **Barrier Encampment Method

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:

There another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was a good one.

**Kagome:** Yea, I liked how I showed them who was the boss.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* I'm glad you liked it.

**Inuyasha:** *walks in grinning* I love this whole condition you had with Sesshoumaru, he's been acting nice and polite all week and it's hilarious to watch.

**Tomo:** *walks in and plops down next to MoonPrincess* I agree, it looks like he is constant biting his tongue.

**MoonPrincess1989:** You guys aren't trying to annoy him on purpose are you?

**Tomo and Inuyasha: **Nope, just our usual selves.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in ignoring Inuyasha and Tomo as he sits on MoonPrincess's other side* hello MoonPrincess, Kagome, and Lunarfairyprincess.

**Moonprinces1989:** *see's the way his jaw is clenched and sighs* You've been nice for the last five days so I think I can let you out of the deal.

**Inuyasha, Tomo, Kagome, and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *jaw drops*

**Sesshoumaru:** *surprised look* you are letting this Sesshoumaru out of the deal early? *narrows eyes suspiciously* what's the catch?

**MoonPrincess1989:** No catch, I can see you've been trying very hard.

**Sesshoumaru:** *nods head* Thank you, I would like to do the honors in return for you being merciful.

**Inuyasha, Tomo, Kagome, and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *jaw drops even further*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and nods head* Go right ahead!

**Sesshoumaru:** * looks at reviewers * You will review and you will not send flames!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs* Can't you say it nicely?

**Inuyasha, Tomo, Kagome, and Lunarfairyprincess1989: **You know he can't!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *nods head* I know *looks at reviewers* I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Getting Closer

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, hermonine, FaolinHayashi, Akatsuki-Fan389, Fairy Demon26, Arfa, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, nightshadow04, Mitsuki Hyassi, Sesshomaru's Lady 122, Vampire Miko 159, invisible-gurl, Muffcake-chan, Kenjo, Black Dragon Miko, Myst the Ninja Assassin, xXkUmiKoXx, starlight luna, Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red, dragfire58, Lalala8121, gigyluv1992, missymoo11, MoonFlower77, Dogdemoness108, angel19872006, Motif

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I missed you!**

* * *

Kagome and Kakashi stopped at the river and started refilling the water canteens. Kakashi didn't know how to start a conversation, but kept glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. 'I can take out twenty enemy shinobi but I cannot talk to one woman, what is wrong with me,' he thought.

"So would you mind asking me where you attained the Sharingan that you hide under your hia-ate?" Kagome asked as she filled her last canteen.

Kakashi was taken back by the question but smiled and replied, "I acquired it from a team mate of mine."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding before stating, "You two must have been close, do you miss him?"

"We were almost like brothers and yes, I miss him. I miss all of the ones I lost over the years. I am sure you miss your friends and family." Kakashi stated as he gave her a small smile.

Kagome smiled, "I do, but I'm sure I will seem them one day again."

Kakashi nodded his head before casually commented, "I'm sure your significant other is very worried about you, especially not be able to see you right now."

Kagome frowned stating, "I do not have a significant other at the moment."

Kakashi grinned inwardly at this piece of information, he was glad there was not another out there at the moment vying for her affections. Not that he would be worried of the competition. He rose and held his hand out to her, "I am surprised that someone had not come and swept such a gorgeous woman like you off your feet yet."

Kagome blushed and allowed him to help her up as she smiled, "Thank you for the compliment."

"I only state the truth," Kakashi stated with a smile as he grabbed the rest of the canteens.

Kagome grinned and turned to fully look at him, "What about you Kakashi dear?"

"What do you mean," Kakashi asked confused.

Kagome grinned, "Should I be looking over my shoulder for an envious girlfriend if I were to flirt with you?"

Kakashi's visible eye widen before replying, "Ah no, there is no one within the village who has caught my eye," he paused and then grinned, "Although, I have met the most intriguing woman in the last few days."

"Oh, she must be very special if she caught the eyes of the handsome Copy-cat shinobi," Kagome said smiling.

Kakashi smiled and continued on with their game as he inched a little closer, "Oh yes, she's not only gorgeous but she is extremely talented and graceful. She is one of a kind and I do not believe I will ever meet another woman like her again."

Kagome blushed and smiled looking up at him, "From the way you talk about her I assume you are interested in her?"

"Any man who isn't must be blind and have no taste. You think she would be interested in me?" Kakashi asked giving her a flirtatious smile s he looked her in the eyes, leaning down slowly.

Kagome licked her lips and saw that he zeroed in on them as she stated, "She would have to be stupid not be, you should just tell her how you feel."

He smiled and leaned in closer to kiss her, he murmured, "Perhaps you are right, after all you are a woman and I'm sure you are right."

Kagome leaned up till they were centimeters apart, "Of course I'm right."

Just before the closed the distance, Naruto burst through the bushes exclaiming, "Kagome, Pervey Sage said you were making waffles for breakfast. Can we have ramen for lunch again?"

Kagome and Kakashi jumped apart as Naruto looked at them suspiciously. Kagome turned and smiled at Naruto, "As long as it is ok with the others Naruto. Why don't you grab the rest of the canteens and we all can head back to camp."

Naruto looked at the two before giving a sly smile, "Did I interrupt something?"

Kagome blushed and Kakashi cleared his throat as she replied, "Of course not Naruto, let's head back to camp."

As they started walking back towards the camp Kagome smiled asking, "Kakashi do you think you could do me a favor?"

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked ahead of them going on about the different kind of ramens Kagome could make as he answered, "Of course kagome."

Kagome noticed he said her name without any suffixes and asked, "I was wondering if you could summon Pakkun."

"So you like him?" Kakashi asked with a smile under his mask.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes I do he was very interesting."

"I will summon him once we head out. I'm sure he would like to travel with us for a while," Kakashi stated, silently thanking her student for letting him know her fondness for canines as they entered camp.

_~Village Hidden in the Clouds~_

Rai sighed as he read over the reports from his shinobi thinking, 'I seriously need a vacation.' He stood up and looked out his window as he contemplated whether or not he could escape paper work for the next couple of hours.

'See this is where Kagome would have come in handy. She would have come up with some excuse and I could have disappeared for a few hours without having to deal with the council member's wrath,' he thought with a wistful smile. Even though that girl was not of his blood she had wormed her way into his heart and he considered her his daughter. Of course if it was up to him she would be here where he could keep an eye on her and wouldn't have to worry about her safety. Unfortunately she had a job to do and there was no way to get out of it. He turned back around and thought about Master Jiraiya, 'hopefully he isn't too much of a pervert around her. I would hate for her to kill him.' He chuckled to himself and went back to his paperwork.

Just as he was about to sign a few more papers his door slammed open and his head snapped up as his son walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow as his son shut the door and then proceeded to walk forward and slump into the chair in front of his desk.

"Is there something you need Tomo?" Rai asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Tomo sighed replying, "I miss Kagome, no one here gives me a challenge when training."

Rai chuckled stating, "I thought that I gave you the job of training the newer AnBu members."

"Been there done that. I handed them over to some of the more experience members and they are trying to see which teams they should be assigned too," Tomo stated as he looked at his father.

Rai watched his son and knew that he didn't come in here just to complain, he would rather wait until they were at home to complain rather than do it in his office.

"What do you want Tomo?" Rai asked folding his hands on the desk as he regarded his only son.

Tomo sat up straight then, "I want to meet up with Kagome and help her out on her mission."

Rai looked at him as he consider all of his options, "If you're worried about her safety it is unnecessary. Mast Jiraiya assured me that he would look after her and beside you know she is quite capable of taking after herself."

Tomo shook his head and stood up pacing in front his father's desk, "No that's not why I want to go. Well maybe a little," he paused and then looked at his father, "I want to go so that she can complete her mission faster. It's way too boring around here without her," he pouted as he added, "besides she promised to teach me a few jutsus and I'm not patient enough to wait."

Rai laughed then, he never seen his adult son pout before and it was quite funny. He shook his head and smiled as he stated, "I will allow you to go and meet up with her," he held his hand up before his son could say anything and continued, "however, if she wishes for you to return here instead of helping her you are to do so. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yea sure Dad. Thanks," Tomo stated as he leaned forward to shake his fathers' hand before giving him a quick hug and disappearing to get ready. He had a feeling he could convince Kagome to allow him to stay and help. After all she owed him from that time he got her out of that awful date.

_~Kagome's Camp~_

Kagome put the rest of her dishes in her pack and turned toward the others that were waiting. She scooped up Kirara after putting her backpack on and smiled, "Well I think we are ready to go," she looked at Suki and smiled, "I think it's time to wake up the two perverts."

She watched as Suki grabbed a canteen of water and walked over to Kyuubi and Jiraiya's unconscious forms and dumped some water over their heads. Suki jumped back as they both jumped up from the ground as they looked around at the camp that was currently laughing at their expense. She shook her head as she thought back to why they were unconscious to begin with.

_~Flashback~_

_Kagome walked back into camp to find that everyone was awake but Kyuubi and Jiraiya seemed to have disappeared. She looked over and asked Neji, since he was the closest, "Do you know where Kyuubi and Jiraiya went?"_

_Neji looked at her and then nodded his head replying as he point behind him in the opposite direction she and Kakashi had came from, "Master Jiraiya said he wanted to discuss a few things with Kyuubi and went that way."_

_Kagome nodded her head and looked over at Suki who was sitting near Shikamaru, Kirara lying in his lap, and Kiba as Naruto and Kakashi made their way over to sit by Kenji and Roka before calling out, "Suki can you start breakfast while I go and round up a few dimwits?"_

"_Of course Lady Kagome," Suki called out as Kagome turned and walked in the direction Neji had point out._

_Five minutes later she sensed both of them and crept closer as she heard giggling that she knew was Jiraiya and decided to hide her aura and scent as she got closer to them. She had a feeling that whatever they were discussing was perverted and she wanted to nip it in the butt before they decided to get others involved. She had enough perverted actions and comments to last her a lifetime thanks to Miroku. She stopped so that she was behind them and out of their sight, but close enough to see and hear what they were doing._

"_I believe that this will be one of your best books ever. Although we would have to make sure that the names are changed and nothing like Kagome and Kakashi's'. I don't think Kakashi will mind but I know Kagome will kill you if she figures out that she is one of the stars in your next book," Kyuubi stated as he looked over the rough draft of the plot grinning._

_Jiraiya gave him a perverted smile replying, "I agree and I figured you could be a co-author since you know Kagome personally and I've heard that kitsunes are very sexual creatures. I have no doubt that you have a very creative mind."_

_Kyuubi grinned and nodded his head as he held his hand out, "I agree to help you, as long as I get the first peek at the finished copy."_

_Jiraiya nodded his head and shook Kyuubi's hand. He knew that this was going to be a fantastic book and went to discussing certain things with Kyuubi._

_Neither of them heard Kagome as she emerged from her hiding spot and once she was directly behind them she allowed her aura and scent to surround them and grin inwardly when she saw their backs stiffen as she crossed her arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes and glared as they slowly turned to face her and laughed inwardly as they gulped and paled as a look of horror crossed their faces._

"_K-k-ka-gome, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi stuttered out as he tried to think of good excuses to escape her wrath._

"_Give me those notes now," Kagome demanded in an icy voice._

_Jiraiya, who was too scared not to object, handed the papers over. He watched as she read through them and knew he was in deep shit once her eyes narrowed further and she gave him a look that showed him if he attempted to convince her he wasn't up to no good she would kill him._

_Both men braced themselves as she stepped forward, they took one more look and the last things they saw before they blacked out was her fist coming towards their face._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagome knew that they would more cautious now and that she had to keep a closer eye on them now. She certainly did not want to be one of Jiraiya's characters in his stories and at this moment she was honestly wishing she had Miroku instead of him. At least with him she was able to beat some sense in him over the years.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes as she turned and announced, "Well we should get going."

They all nodded their heads and waited for Kagome or one of her team members to activate their jutsu, but before any of them could a portal that looked similar to the one Inuyasha disappeared into was right in front of them.

They watched the look of shock cross Kagome's as a tall male walked through and looked at her with a small smirk, "Hello Miko, it seems as if you haven't changed a bit."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 &** **Kagome:** We loved it!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* I'm happy that you enjoyed it.

**Inuyasha:** *walks in* I don't like the way it ended.

**Tomo:** *walks in and plops down next to MoonPrincess* I just like that I was in, I'm going to be in it a lot more right?

**MoonPrincess1989:** Yes you are Tomo. *looks at Inuyasha* Of course you would hate the ending Inuyasha but you know what, get over it.

**Inuyasha: ***scoffs* fine

**Tomo:** *pumps fist* yeah

**Sesshoumaru:** *smirks* I personally like he ending.

**Moonprinces1989:** *grins* I'm glad you do.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at the guys* So are you three buddies now or what because you guys aren't arguing?

**Sesshoumaru:** No, I've just decided to ignore these two idiots.

**Inuyasha& Tomo: **What?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs* Please don't start, or I will send all three you out shopping.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***grins* and we will let your fans know where you will be.

**Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha & Tomo:** *gulps* We will behave.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and nods head* Good, now be good boys and do the honors.

**Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha & Tomo:** * looks at reviewers * Please review and remember no flames!


	19. Ally from the Past

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, hermonine, FaolinHayashi, Akatsuki-Fan389, Fairy Demon26, Arfa, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, nightshadow04, Mitsuki Hyassi, Sesshomaru's Lady 122, Vampire Miko 159, invisible-gurl, Muffcake-chan, Kenjo, Black Dragon Miko, Myst the Ninja Assassin, xXkUmiKoXx, starlight luna, Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red, dragfire58, Lalala8121, gigyluv1992, missymoo11, MoonFlower77, Dogdemoness108, angel19872006, Motif, Elfgurl96, OoOLady IndigoOoO, XxWicked-LovexX, massengale77, Lauramichca, LilChickenWings, dragfire58, NENY07,Gabriella Temperence, vampires4444, rose51794, bellacullen101123

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I missed you! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I make a promise that I will never abandon my stories!**

* * *

Kagome's jaw dropped as she looked at the man who stepped out of the portal. Inuyasha told her that he would visit as soon as he told him she was alive but she didn't think it would be so soon. She saw Kyuubi bow out the corner of her eyes but she couldn't take her eyes off the youkai she came to understand and become friends with slowly from the past.

"Although now that I stand here I've noticed one thing about you that has changed," the tall man said with a slight smirk, "you obviously learned not to ramble on and on."

Kagome heard Kyuubi choke back a chuckle and she closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes as she glared at the man, "Be careful what you say Fluffy, I remember a few things I saw you do that you would not want others to know."

The man's smirk disappeared and his eyes narrowed just as much as Kagome's that everyone in her group suddenly realized the glare she was now sporting had to have been learned from him.

"I have told you a million times to not call me that infernal nickname woman," the tall man stated as he took a step forward, ignoring the way everyone tensed in preparation of a potential battle.

Kagome gave him an innocent look and replied, "Oh that's right, I'm sorry I will correct myself," she paused as he looked at her suspiciously, "I should have called you Fluffy-sama instead. After all you are a lord."

Kagome smirked as Kyuubi let out a chuckle he couldn't hold in anymore. She watch as he moved to fast for human eyes and appear in front of her, out the corner of her eyes she noticed how everyone around them were speechless. They never saw him move and knew if they tried to engage him in battle they would not win. However, she could tell that wouldn't stop them from trying.

"Kyuubi, I would suggest you do not encourage her," the tall man stated never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kyuubi straightened up and nodded his head replying, "Yes Sesshoumaru- sama."

Kakashi and the others watched the interaction between Kagome, Kyuubi and the man now known as Sesshoumaru. Kyuubi seemed to hold the man in high regard, whereas Kagome seemed to enjoy antagonizing him. Kakashi looked Sesshoumaru over and tried to see how dangerous this man was but could not tell, as his eyes swept back to Kagome he decided it would be best to see if Kagome found him a threat or not.

"I've missed your arrogance Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated softly as she looked at her old friend.

Sesshoumaru's eyes soften as he replied, "This Sesshoumaru has missed your incessant babbling, Kagome."

Kagome knew that was his way of saying he missed her and she would accept it. He never was one for stating his feelings. She had however, learned over the years to read in-between the lines so to speak.

"Inuyasha told me that after he returned with the news of my appearance that you would be here to see for yourself. Although I have to admit, I thought Shippo wouldn't be too far behind," Kagome stated as she relaxed her posture with a smile.

Sesshoumaru informed her, "He would have been had his mate not been in labor."

"Shippo is mated? Who is he mated to? Is this his first child? Is…'" Kagome paused in her firing of questions as Sesshoumaru raised his hand to silence her.

Sesshoumaru suggested, "I will answer all of your questions in due time Miko, but first it would be polite of you to introduce me to your companions seeing as they have not relaxed from their defensive position since I have arrived."

Kagome realized that he was indeed right and turned to everyone stating, "Everyone I would like you to meet a dear friend and ally of mine, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands."

Everyone relaxed their posture and before anyone could say anything Sakura spoke up with bitterness in her tone from her position next to Naruto, "Is he one of the youkai you ally yourself with?"

Kagome heard Kyuubi growl and she quickly bit out, "I've warned you once Sakura. Do not disrespect youkai while in my company or you will regret it. Either put your biases aside or I will have Kirara escort you back to Kohana."

Sakura sputtered before she turned to Kakashi screeching, "You're not going to let her sit there and tell me that she will take me off this mission. Tsunade said that I could help retrieve Sasuke!"

"I will abide by her decision Sakura. Kagome's friends have done nothing to offend you and yet, you continue to be disrespectful towards them. Apologize to Sesshoumaru- sama and Kyuubi- sama," Kakashi stated as he looked at his former student with disappointment.

Sakura looked at Naruto, hoping he would at least stand by her side. She saw that he only looked at her in disappointment too, so she crossed her arms over her chest and stated, "Tsunade- sama would send me right back. I am her apprentice and she sent me along to be a medic-nin on this team."

Kyuubi spoke up then, "Technically we don't need a medic on this team if that is your only argument for staying."

Sakura glared at him and asked, "Of course you do, no one else here is a medic-nin."

"True, however Kagome is a Miko and as such can heal someone on the verge of death. I know for a fact that even medic-nins cannot do that," Kyuubi stated with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened along with everyone's, minus Sesshoumaru and Kagome's team. After all they have seen her do it before; and where amazed themselves. Jiraiya smirked to himself with this piece of information as he thought, 'I knew it was a fantastic idea to enlist her help with this mission. Her being a beauty was just a bonus.'

"That's impossible, no one can do that," Sakura stated with conviction.

Kagome steeped forward and spoke then, "Actually I have done it a handful of times, just ask Suki."

Everyone turned to Suki who nodded her head and explained, "Lady Kagome had to heal me when I foolishly disobeyed her orders during a mission. I attained injuries I would have died from even with a medic-nin on site if Lady Kagome had not been there."

"What kind of injuries?" Sakura asked in a skeptic tone.

Sukki looked at her and simply replied, "I had a Kunai pierce every vital organ within my body and was bleeding internally. Even a legendary Sanin such as Tsunade would not have been able to heal all of the injuries I had because she would have had to heal each organ one by one."

Everyone nodded their head since she was in fact right. Even Sakura had to admit that no medic-nin could have healed all of her organs at such a pace that would have allowed her to live. It was just impossible; Sakura turned her head towards Kagome as Sesshoumaru spoke up from his place beside Kagome.

"As a Miko Kagome was trained in the art of healing, in fact the chakra you shin obi used originated from Mikos and Monks. However, unlike Mikos and some Monks; you're unable to fully tap into the powers to heal many injuries at once, "Sesshoumaru stated as everyone looked at Kagome in a new light.

Not only was she powerful, but had the ability to do things none of them thought were possible. They knew then and there, she was a valuable ally and friend. Kakashi smiled under his mask as Kagome blushed heavily with all of the attention on her. 'I wonder how far the blush goes,' Kakashi thought but was interrupted when Sakura took a deep breath.

"I…I have to apologize Kagome- sama. I have been disrespectful to you once again and while I don't approve of youkai, I understand that my opinions should be kept to myself. I will not be disrespecting any other youkai from this point on out," Sakura stated as she looked at Kagome.

'I think that will be the best you get out of her Kagome,' Kirara mentally told her through their link from her position in Suki's arms. Kagome nodded her head at the thought and stated, "Thank you Sakura. I know that your experiences with youkai have not been pleasant and I appreciate you trying to be civil towards my friends. I hope that by the end of this mission you will have a better view of youkai and perhaps your opinion will change."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed that just like in the past he stayed silent and quietly observed the conversation going on around him. He didn't like to speak unnecessarily, in fact she remembered when he interacted with others he barley said a word and if he did respond it was most likely an 'hn' sound. 'Just like Inuyasha and his keh's' she thought with a smile.

Kagome noticed that he seemed to be thinking and knew that would lead to questions. She sighed as she thought, 'I guess we won't be going any further for tonight.' She turned to Kakashi and the others sating, "I think we should set up camp for the night."

Sakura's head snapped towards her and she cried out, "What? We have to keep going to find Sasuke!"

Naruto spoke up then, "Sakura we've been looking for Sasuke for years, one more night won't make a difference."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue when Kiba stated, "Let Kagome catch up with her old friend, it's not as if we're going to lose Sasuke's trail."

Sakura shut her mouth and stomped over to a tree to sit down. Everyone from Kohana just shook their head at her childish behavior.

Sesshoumaru, looked at Kagome and commented, "You always did attract the most strangest people."

Kagome gave him a smile and stated, "Of course, after all you are one of them."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her as Kyuubi chuckled openly. Kagome just gave him another smile before she looked at Kyuubi.

"Could you please go and get us some water so I could make some tea," Kagome asked.

Kyuubi looked at her, "Why do I have to get the water. Send one of the shinobi brats."

"Who you calling a brat, I'll show you who a brat is," Naruto stated as he took a step forward.

Kagome quickly stepped in-between them and said with a smile, "There's no need to fight," she paused and then gave Kyuubi a pointed look, "you're youkai so it will be easier for you to sniff out a stream so it's obvious why you should go."

Kyuubi nodded his head in understanding and took off to look for a stream and Kagome knew that Kirara followed after him to make sure he didn't get side tracked by anything. Sesshoumaru looked at Naruto and then looked back at Kagome.

"I see you found another version of my brother to surround yourself with, I would have thought you would try to avoid versions of him," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Who is your brother?" Naruto asked.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at him, "Inuyasha."

Naruto thought over the words while the rest of them snickered. After all they had met Inuyasha and knew that what Sesshoumaru had just stated was in a way degrading Naruto. They all looked at Naruto to see if he had figured it out yet and saw when the light finally came on.

"Hey what…" Naruto started but was interrupted when Kagome said, "Now just because you don't get along with your brother does not mean I have to dislike him. Plus Naruto isn't too much like Inuyasha; he actually listens when I tell him to do something."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding and took a seat on one of the logs, "Perhaps you should explain to me how you ended up here Kagome, and why I have not sensed Kyuubi until just a little bit ago. Plus I believe introductions are in order."

Kagome sat in front of him and noticed everyone started to get settled around them, "Didn't Inuyasha explain?"

"I found out a long time ago to filter out my brother," Sesshoumaru stated, hearing some around them snicker.

Kagome shook her head and gave him a small smile, "Well see as I climbed out of the well Kirara and I found that….."

_~Few hours later~_

"So after this mission what are you planning on doing?" Sesshoumaru stated as he finished his tea.

Kagome replied, "I haven't decided yet, I have no diea how long this mission will be."

"You are welcome to return to the youkai world with me. I'm sure you would like to get to know Shippo's mate and Shiori has talked about seeing you again for many centuries," Sesshoumaru informed her.

Kagome looked at him and asked, "Aren't you mated as well?"

"Yes, she is currently carrying my second child. I'm sure you two would get along well" Sesshoumaru replied as he stood up.

"Thank you for the information, I will think it over and let you know," Kagome informed him with a smile and then added, "If I have any more questions i'll have Kyuubi create a paortal to see you."

He nodded his head and then walked over to Kyuubi who was having a conversation with what Kagome and Naruto called the pervy sage.

"You new mission is to watch over and assist Kagome in her mission. When it is done you are to return and check in with me for future plans," Sesshoumaru stated with authority.

Kyuubi nodded his head in understand and gave him a bow before he walked over to Kagome who was talking to the others, with Kirara following after him.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kakashi and stated, "You are interested in the Miko."

Kakashi knew it was not a question and looked at him in surprise but nodded his head in confirmation. 'How on earth does he know,' he thought.

"If you hurt her in any way I will kill you," Sesshoumaru stated as he held his claws up before going on, "then I will bring you back and kill you again."

Once, Sesshoumaru was sure Kakashi got the message he walked back over to Kagome and said his goodbyes, walking back through the same portal that brought him there. Kakashi watched him disappear and gulped as he realized he would have to make sure not to piss of Kagome.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done! I'm glad I had time to finish it.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 &** **Kagome:** We loved it! Event hough it took you forever.

**MoonPrincess1989:** So it took me a while, big deal.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989: **Next time don't take so long!

**MoonPrincess1989:** I can't promise anything...keep demanding things and I will have u clean the basement!

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *eyes widen* We're sorry!

**Inuyasha:** *walks in* Why are they groveling?

**MoonPrincess1989: **No reason, so have you boys been behaving?

**Tomo:** *walks in and plops down next to MoonPrincess* Yea, puppy's brother hasn't been around so he's actually been mellow.

**Inuyasha: **Oi stop calling me a puppy, you bastard!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at Tomo* Don't antagonize him please.

**Tomo:** *nods head* Fine.

**Inuyasha: ***glares at Tomo but sits on MoonPrincess's other side*

**Moonprinces1989:** *smiles* Thank yo for acting your ages.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at the guys and then whispers to Kagome* I would have thought they would ignore her and keep fighting.

**Kagome:** *whispers back to Lunarfairyprincess* You're right.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in during the girls whsipers* It's because the idiots are trying to stay on her good side since her Christmas party.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***looks at Sesshoumaru* What happened?

**Sesshoumaru: **The idiots broke some of her ornaments when they started fighting near her tree.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***eyes widen* So that why they are listening to her.

**Sesshoumaru: ***nods head*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks up and notices Sesshoumaru* Sesshoumaru, where have you been?

**Sesshoumaru:** Visiting my Mother, she sends her regards.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* Did you have a good time?

**Sesshoumaru:** *nods head* yes, have these two idiots been bothering u?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *shakes head* no they have been suprisingly nice. *looks at Tomo, Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess and Inuyasha* Will you do the honors? *Gets up and starts asking tons of questions about Sesshouamru's visit with his mother*

**Kagome, Tomo, Inuyasha & Lunarfairyprincess1989:***looks at reviewers * Please review and remember no flames!


	20. Possible Lead?

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Tomo, Rai, Suki, Kenji and Roka are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Sugar0o, SuicidalxDolly, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, kumiko210, Death Marss, merlyn1382, silver wolve of the wind, Fairy Demon26, Passing-Glance, darksilvercloud, C.A.Q, lady-kira6606, K.S.T.M, crazyness101, foxykitsuneyouko, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, LuLuCrazeD, KaggyAlucardSesh, LadyDV011, Anime Fan 24626, Fk306 animelover, Foxluna, Rhiannon's blackbird, candinaru25, honey-senpai, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Neko4, Orihime-San, MoonlitCries, Corin-chan, The Spotted Cow, Blue Flame82, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sinfath, cupcake3112, Raven1123, Kuraitsuki Tukiko CrystalVixen93, xXKitsune QueenXx, AKARY YAMI, Lady Labrat, .ness, ramen freak 2.0, Ashleigh131, Dreaming while awake, fierynightangel, fullmoon-werewolf-luver, Yumeria Sendai, SweetDarkSilence, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jacob's Reneesme, darkfyredragon35, dimensiontimetraveler, lovelyanimeangel, Tempest 78, Dancer of the Shadows, DorySquishy, sexy midnight miko, hermonine, FaolinHayashi, Akatsuki-Fan389, Fairy Demon26, Arfa, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, nightshadow04, Mitsuki Hyassi, Sesshomaru's Lady 122, Vampire Miko 159, invisible-gurl, Muffcake-chan, Kenjo, Black Dragon Miko, Myst the Ninja Assassin, xXkUmiKoXx, starlight luna, Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red, dragfire58, Lalala8121, gigyluv1992, missymoo11, MoonFlower77, Dogdemoness108, angel19872006, Motif, Elfgurl96, OoOLady IndigoOoO, XxWicked-LovexX, massengale77, Lauramichca, LilChickenWings, Dark Neko 4000, , SweetyK, Blackmoon OniOokami, Valleygoat, DarkMatterKumos, DLG4life, soulNchantress, YunaNeko, Gabriella Temperence, Sexykitsune-hine, fireph03n1x, YueLilianPotter, Kagome Lady of Darkness

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I missed you! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but my classes took up more of my time than I thought they would.**

* * *

'_**thinking' Kirara and Kagome talking mentally to each other**_

'_thinking' people thoughts_

* * *

Kagome jumped to the next branch, watching as Kenji and Roka, who were ahead of her, tried to one up each other. She shook her head smiling thinking, _'I guess they will never stop being rivals. I'm just glad that they can be friends at the same time.' _She looked to her right and saw Suki keeping pace with her, they both had the Demonic Jutsu activated to keep an eye out for Sasuke's trail.

'_**I think the only reason Kakashi is following behind you is to check you out,'**_ Kirara mentally told her as she jumped on the branch behind her_**. 'You may be right, but then again I would be doing the same thing if he was in front of me,'**_ Kagome replied, knowing that any perverseness she showed or indulged in comes from spending years with Miroku.

Kirara let out a feline snicker as she kept her pace with everyone. As Kagome went to jump to the next branch she was suddenly knocked towards the side as a body slammed into her, wrapping its arms around her waist. She heard a few calls for her name just as she was about to attack back, but stopped her fist from making impact with the body holding her when she heard, "Gome I missed you!"

As soon as her and her assailant hit the ground she saw the Kohona shinobi rush into action, with Kakashi and Naruto leading. She elbowed the idiot who surprised her and did a few hands signs calling out "_Kekkai Hojin_."

She saw weapons bounce off the bluish pink dome and sighed to herself knowing that she made the right decision. After all she didn't want her adopted brother dead, not matter how much an idiot he can be at times. She wriggled out from his gasp and regarded her so called attacker with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell possessed you to grab me like that you idiot?" Kagome asked angrily, ignoring the surprised looks of everyone but her team and Jiraiya.

The man gave her a sheepish smile and replied, "Well I could never catch you off guard before, and thought that this might be my only chance."

"Anyone here could have killed you if I hadn't recognized your aura and used my justu to protect us. Damn it Tomo I thought you were smarter than this!" Kagome yelled as she gave him an angry look.

Tomo waved his hands in front of his face trying to placate Kagome, "I knew you wouldn't attack me Gome, you're awesome like that!"

"Stop buttering me up," Kagome stated, obviously starting to get over her anger.

Tomo gave her a charming smile and pulled a package from his holster, "If you forgive me I will give you some of Nana's homemade chocolate."

Everyone watched as Kagome tensed and then looked at the package asking, "How did you get some of Nana's homemade chocolate? She said she wouldn't make you anymore since you broke her favorite vase trying out that new Jutsu you created."

"Well…uh…you see..." Tomo stuttered out, trying to think of an excuse.

Kagome smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, "She only made it for you to give to me didn't she?"

Tomo's head dropped into his chest and he gave her a nod replying, "You hit the nail on the head with that guess," he paused and then looked up with a pout on his face, "she even put some sutras on here that you made for her so that I couldn't even sneak one piece. Do you know how cruel it is to know I have this fantastic chocolate and I can't even enjoy them?"

"That's because Nana knew that if you could eat them they would never make it to me. So hand them over and I'll let you off the hook," Kagome stated holding out her hands with a smile.

Tomo hesitated before asking, "Can I at least have one piece?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded her head, agreeing to the terms. Tomo handed over the box and eagerly anticipated for when she would open the package. He was severely disappointed when she just shrugged her backpack off and delicately put the package in it. After putting the package away she released the Jutsu she used earlier, turned to Tomo and gave him a cheerful smile.

He sputtered out, "I thought you were going to give me a piece of the chocolate?"

"I will, I just never said when Tomo," she replied and turned to the group around her, speaking to the ones who did not know Tomo, "you guys can put away your weapons. The idiot who tackled me is my brother, Tomo, trust me I could handle him with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back."

Tomo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You wish, I remember the last time we sparred you ended up on your butt."

Before Kagome could comment, Suki chimed in, "That's because you invited that guy to the training grounds who had a huge crush on her. He totally distracted her by screaming out a marriage proposal."

Kenji and Roka nodded their heads in agreement and he couldn't find a comeback for that so he sheepishly stated, "I said I was sorry, I didn't know he would do that."

"That's ok I forgave you a while ago. I think we should go through introductions and then you can explain to me why you are here," Kagome stated and then turned to Suki, "you can release your jutsu for now and when we head out again Roka can take over."

Suki nodded her head and released the justu as Kagome started to introduce everyone to Tomo. After the introductions were over Kagome turned to her brother and gave him a look that said explain.

However, Tomo chose to ignore that look, and directed his attention to Kakashi, "So you're the famous Copy-Cat shinobi form the Village Hidden in the Leaves? I don't see what is so special about you."

"Tomo!" Kagome exclaimed, smacking him upside the head, "apologize right now."

"Ok, ok," Tomo turned and looked at Kakashi, "sorry about that."

Kakashi waved him off replying, "It's not a problem."

"Umm Kagome-sensei, he doesn't really look like you to be your brother," Naruto stated, and some of the other Kohona shinobi shook their heads in agreement.

Kagome smiled explaining, "That's because he's my adopted brother, but I still love the idiot."

"Aw I love you too little sis," Tomo replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders, noticing that Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the movement, "so little sister, you decided to go and free one of the tailed beasts?"

"Well yes, I knew him from my homeland," Kagome stated, knowing that he would understand without her having to explain it. She was relieved when he shook his head in understanding before she decided to repeat her earlier question, "what are you doing here Tomo?"

He stood up straight and looked at her, "I was getting restless around the village and asked for permission from dad to come and help you out with this mission. He said that if it was okay with you I could stay."

"I thought you were put in charge of training the new AnBu recruits," Kagome stated confused.

Tomo grinned, "I already did that and then handed them off to the more experience AnBu guards. So what do you say, can I stay?"

Kagome turned to everyone else and asked, "Is it alright if he accompanies us?"

They all agreed, after all if they were going to go up against Orochimaru then they were going to need all the help they could get; he was a sanin after all. She smiled at their nods and turned to tell her brother alright when the wind shifted and she caught the scent of the one she had been searching for. She was really happy she kept her Demonic Sense Justu in place. She heard Kirara state, '_**it's the one we've been searching for right?' **_Kagome nodded her head and quickly ordered out, "Kanji, Suki, Roka use your demonic sense jutsu, I got Sasuke's scent and we have to follow it pronto."

"You really smell Sasuke?" Naruto asked as her team implemented the jutsu.

She nodded her head and took off in the direction the scent was coming from, knowing that everyone was following her closely. She felt the scent getting stronger and she picked up her speed, she knew the scent was recent and not old. She broke through the trees and came to a sudden stop at the river's edge, appraising the individual across from her on the other side of the river. He was holding a shirt and smirking at her; she grabbed a kunai from her holster and took on an offensive position as she felt the rest of the group break through the trees behind her.

"Kabuto," was uttered softly by both Sakura and Naruto, letting her know that they were familiar with this man.

She appraised the man's appearance for any potential threats. His eyes were black and his grey hair was in a ponytail. He was wearing circular glasses, a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg, with dark purple open finger gloves completed his look.

"Ah Naruto, Sakura it's so nice to see you again," Kabuto stated, as if he was running into old friends.

She saw from the corner of her eye Naruto tense before Sakura asked, "Where is Sasuke? We were told that his scent was coming from this direction. Did he take off again?"

"Dear sweet Sakura, you're still in love with him even after he betrayed your village?" Kabuto asked with a smile.

"She asked you a question young man, it would be in your best interest to answer her," Kagome stated in a soft but deadly voice.

Kabuto looked Kagome over replying, "and if I should refuse?"

"Kagome would make you regret it, trust me," Kyuubi and Tomo stated at the same time.

Kabuto smirked, "she doesn't look to dangerous to me."

Kagome channeled her Miko Ki and chakra into her legs and darted across the river to stand behind Kabuto. She channeled more of her Miko Ki into her fingertips and used the paralyzing jutsu she used on the Akatsuki they met earlier, after she was sure he couldn't move she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't judge a book from its cover. I can assure you that you don't look dangerous either, but I'm not stupid enough to underestimate you."

She could feel his panic as she stepped beside him and called out, "You can relax, he's not moving anytime soon."

She watched as they relaxed a little but kept their weapons out, ready to use at a moment's notice. Kyuubi and Tomo leaped over the river to land in front of her and gave her an angry look.

"What?" she asked confused.

Tomo replied, "You could have given us some kind of clue about what you were going to do."

"I agree completely, as soon as you left my side I had to basically fight my instincts which screamed to follow after you," Kyuubi stated angrily.

Kagome huffed out, "Oh you guys know I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need to be rescued anymore; keep underestimating me and you both will end up as subjects for my experimental jutsus in the future."

They both gulped and backed away slowly, when Kagome was angry she was terrifying. As they managed to take five steps away from her they heard the rest of the team land behind them. They hoped that they would distract her so that she didn't' take any anger out on them; they would prefer to be able to have kids in the future. Satisfied that they would not complain anymore Kagome turned back to Kabuto and saw panic in his eyes as he tried to move any part of his body.

"I rest assure you that you won't be able to move your body until I release you. Of course you will be able to talk and breathe but that's about it," Kagome stated, and smirked inwardly as he let a few curses before pinning her with a glare.

Kabuto gritted out, "You should release me before I signal my reinforcements."

"You have no reinforcements, and if you did they left you a while ago," Kagome replied with an evil smirk.

Kabuto replied angrily, "How would you know?"

"Not only can I not sense any unknown auras besides yours, but the jutsu I have employed at the moment would be able to sense if anyone else was around here that I did not know personally," Kagome replied pausing, before continuing, "besides I have a Hyuga and an Inuzuka on my team. They would have been able to see and smell anyone else around us."

She was rewarded with a clenched jaw from Kabuto and knew that he was trying to think of a way out of this without attaining any injuries. She stepped forward and softly stated, "I believe that Sakura asked you a question about a man we are trying to locate. Won't you be a dear an answer it for us?"

Naruto commented then, "If he doesn't want to answer I'm sure that I could beat it out of him."

"Naruto, I don't think we should resort to violence so soon, let's give him a chance to cooperate first," Kakashi commented.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Well what's it going to be?"

"Sasuke was never here to begin with," Kabuto replied, obviously giving in.

Sakura started asking questions left and right and Kiba had to actually put his hand over her mouth the muffle her, "Sakura, one question at a time."

Sakura tore his hand from her mouth and angrily replied, "He knows where Sasuke is and I intend to get answers."

"I know you want answers Sakura, but he won't answer you," Shikamaru stated from his spot next to Neji.

Sakura narrowed her eyes asking, "how do you know that?"

"Because I have no reason to be afraid of you little girl," Kabuto answered for Shikamaru.

Kagome informed him in an icy voice, "that may be true but you will answer mine. Otherwise I will allow Kirara to use you as a scratching post."

Kabuto was about to comment, but stopped mid-sentence when Kirara transformed into her bigger form. His eyes widened and he gulped before her turned to Kagome and stated, "I will answer your questions, but I can tell you now that I do not know the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations**

**Kekkai Hojin: **Barrier Encampment Method

* * *

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done! I'm glad I got to finish this one.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome**: We loved it! Event though it took you forever.

**MoonPrincess1989:** So it took me a while, big deal. The classes this semester involved so much work.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods head in understanding*

**MoonPrincess1989**: Well at least I passed all of the classes.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** We are so happy for you!

**Inuyasha:** *walks in* Anyone seen the ramen?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at Inuyasha* I told Tomo and Sesshoumaru to put it away an hour ago. It should have been in the cabinet.

**Tomo:** *walks in and sits next to MoonPrincess* Hey everyone.

**Inuyasha:** Oi where the hell is the ramen?

**Tomo**: Fluffy put those away.

**MoonPrincess1989**: Maybe he put it in a different cabinet.

**Tomo:** *nods head* Yea what she said.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in*

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at Sesshoumaru* Inuyasha is looking for his ramen.

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn, I took them back to the store.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *eyes widen*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks up at Sesshoumaru* Why on earth did you return them?

**Sesshoumaru:** The idiot wouldn't shut up.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs as Inuyasha starts arguing and throwing threats at his brother* I wish they would grow up already.

**Kagome, Tomo, & Lunarfairyprincess1989**:*pats MoonPrincess's back* I don't think that will happen.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs and looks at reviewers * Please review and remember no flames!


End file.
